Destiny Uncertain
by Princess-angel3
Summary: they are all together... will their new found happiness last? or will it be destroyed once again? NEW CHAPTER UP! i have also removed auther notes not need...
1. Dreams and visions

DESTINY UNCERTAIN

DESTINY UNCERTAIN

By Chrissy

Chapter 1

The Moon- Silver Millennium Crystal Palace.

The sun was beginning to set. Splashes of pink, orange, yellow and purple mixed with the darkening blue sky. The wind was blowing through the trees and leaves were floating off with it into the endless dark. On a bench in the center of all the bliss sat a young girl. A vision of pure light, as she was known to those close to her.

The wind seemed to be playing with her and she sat there while it swirled around her, her golden hair flowing with it. She closed her eyes and let the wind wash away her troubles, her fears. She stood up and spread her arms out wide, enticing the wind to take her. A crowd had gathered on the balcony over looking the royal gardens. None had ever seen the moon princess, and least of all expected to see her in the gardens playing. Many had heard stories about her, she was said to be a spoilt brat, a snobbish princess who only felt disdain for her subjects. But now they were wondering why anyone would say that. She looked like a sweet girl who cared very much for her surroundings. But none had ever seen the princess.

Only her mother Queen Serenity and her father King Tranquility. But those closest to her knew her the most apart from her parents. They were her special guards but most of all her best friends. These girls knew her inside out.

Raye, princess of Mars, was the closet to her but also the one that pushed her the most. She was a very passionate girl and was a master at reading fire, her planets most treasured trait.

Ami, princess of Mercury, was the most logical of all the girls and by far the smartest. She had the tough task of tutoring the Moon princess, but handled it with ease.

Lita, Princess of Jupiter was the Moon princess's personal bodyguard. Lita was the strongest of the girls but liked the thought of being her bodyguard so took it upon herself to prove she could protect her. Lita also was the funnest of the girls and could often be caught with the Moon princess riding horses astride and having running races around the gardens.

Last was Mina, princess of Venus. Mina was the one who would always choose the Moon princess's dresses and formal gowns whenever there was to be a ball or formal dinner. She too, was also the romantic of the group, having been born from the planet of love. She was forever trying to get herself and the other girls' boyfriends but always failed miserably. She never gave up though.

The crowd on the balcony could only see the back of the princess. As she turned around they all gasped. Rumors were flown around that she was beautiful. But not one person on the balcony believed she was this beautiful. They commented on how much she resembled her mother, the Queen. She began twirling around in circles with the wind. The crowd watched in awe as the princess played with nature. She looked very peaceful and obviously loved her gardens. At that moment four other girls approached the princess.

One wearing an elegant gown of red satin, her hair around her waist was jet black. Her eyes were of a violet color, sparkled giving off the impression she had a fire burning in the depths. The Moon princess grabbed her hands and began to swing her round. The other girl appeared to scold her but the Moon princess laughed. Another girl in a baby blue silk dress pulled them apart. She had short blue hair and her eyes were a blue that could match the color of the ocean. The two other girls stood back and laughed. One was a very tall girl, in a velvet green dress. Her hair was auburn and was tied up in an elegant ponytail with an emerald clip. The other girl wore a dress of Chiffon in a light orange. Her hair, pulled half up by a ribbon that matched her dress, was down past her waist and much the same golden color as that of the Moon princess. They appeared to be telling her something and persuading her to come inside the castle.

At that moment the King and Queen called everyone back into the dining hall to begin their meal. The crowd began to disperse. That is except for one young man. He stayed were he stood watching the young princess. Her beauty, her love for her surroundings, the friendliness she showed her guards, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, all seemed to good to be true. Yet here it was wrapped up in the perfect princess.

" She's so beautiful, so peaceful. I thought she was going to be a monster," he whispered to himself.

" Why?" The young man spun around at the question. He looked up stunned. The Queen stood before him, her face dimmed by shadows, and he dropped into a low bow.

" No, no please stand up my Prince," the Queen said in a very soft voice. The princess is so much like her mother. He thought to him self. He stood there just watching the Queen. He didn't notice that she was talking to him.

" Are you going to answer my question?" she asked. He snapped out of his trance.

" Yes of course." He said.

" What was it again your highness?"

" Why did you think the princess was going to be a monster?" He blushed. She noticed and laughed.

" Don't worry I wont hold it against you," she said smiling.

" Well my kingdom had said that no one had ever seen or heard her, so they thought that she was not the 'proper' princess if you understand me," She nodded and he continued.

" So everyone thought that she acted like a brat or something and so you had to keep her out of public eye. But I never thought she would be so beautiful," he finished.

" No you are right I did keep her out of the public eye, but not for the reason that she misbehaved. On the contrary she is a very happy and lively girl, she may get into mischief sometimes but everyone does. You say she is very beautiful. So does every prince in the galaxy. They sometimes drooled over her you could say, and they were supposed to be gentlemen. For that reason I thought some of the citizens might do the same. So I hid her from prying eyes." The Queen said.

" So why are you holding this ball?" he asked.

" Because it's her 16th birthday, and is custom to show the people her coming of age. I am a little scared, yes, because I don't know how they will react to her. She's been almost like a phantom some say. And many believed there was no princess to begin with. Oh I do hope they like her," she said frowning.

" Oh believe me they will. Many saw her out here and I think she has captivated their hearts," he said smiling. That lifted her spirit.

" Well prince Endymon we must make our way to the dinning hall or there will be no food for us to eat." They smiled at each other and walked side by side into the hall.

Serena woke up with a start. That was a weird dream she thought to herself. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

" Owwwwwww!! Serena get off my tail!!" Luna cried as Serena jumped back.

" Oh Luna I'm so sorry," she said as she bent down to pick the cat up. She placed her on the bed and began trying to smooth down the tail.

" Its alright Serena I can fix my tail by myself, thank you very much," she said in a huff as she jumped off the bed and walked out the door. Serena looked out the window. The dream had caught her off guard. Raye, Lita, Ami, Mina and Darien were all in her dream. And the Queen, somehow Serena felt like she knew her, although she never saw the woman's face as it was always cloaked in shadows.

" Why does it feel like I know you?" She asked quietly, staring down into the street below. I promise Serena, you will know soon. Serena jerked her head up and looked around, but found no one there. She began to shiver. She stood up from the window and walked downstairs. She had a meeting with the scouts and she didn't want to be late, knowing Raye would probably grill her if she was.

Raye jumped back from the great fire.

" What the hell was that?" she asked to no one in particular. She had seen a woman, who she swore looked just like Serena only older, sitting on the ground crying. But the thing that had thrown her the most was not the woman, but the company beside her.

To Raye there was no mistaking that it was Luna. Even though she wasn't a cat, Raye somehow knew that it was her by the way she was comforting her and speaking. Raye paced the room trying to figure out what it meant. She wondered if the woman she had seen was Queen Serenity or just another servant to the moon family. But pieces of the vision came back to her. The lady was wearing an elegant pure white dress, and also what Raye thought looked like a crown. She knew in the back of her mind that she was indeed the moon queen, and wondered why Luna had never noticed the resemblance to Serena before. But Raye didn't have any more time to dwell as she heard the girls coming to the temple. She vowed that she would have words with Luna as soon as possible.


	2. First meetings

Chapter 2- First meetings

Chapter 2- First meetings

Raye's temple- scout meeting.

" Well I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Serena is actually early?" Raye said in utter disbelief.

" Can it pyro, I'm not in the mood," Serena snapped back. Everyone stared at her in shock. For once she didn't break down and start whining.

" Cool it Serena I was only joking," Raye said defensively.

" Look can we just get on with the meeting?" she asked changing the subject. They all sat down. There hadn't been any youma attacks for a couple of weeks and every one was beginning to become edgy.

Ami was relaying to everyone that there was no youma activity showing up on her computer. But two scouts weren't listening. One was looking out into the sky thinking of the dream she had been having for the last couple of nights. The other was studying Serena and remembering back to the vision she had only minutes before the girls arrived. The resemblance between Serena and the lady who Raye was by now completely sure was the Queen, was eating away at her.

She really needed to talk to Luna about it. Raye focused back on Serena. She could tell that something was bothering her. Her eyes showed everything. Confusion. That was plain to read. Serena was confused. So are you Raye she thought to herself.

" Raye, have you found out anything from the fire?" Luna asked. But Raye hadn't heard her.

" Raye?" finally she came out of her trance only to be met by bemused faces. For once Raye hadn't been listening and it was a shock to all the scouts and most of all herself.

" What?" she asked as she once again focused her attention back to the matter at hand. The girls' sweat dropped.

" We were just wondering if you had found out anything from the fire," Artemis replied.

" Oh." should I tell them about the vision? She thought.

" No I haven't seen anything," she said making sure to avoid the eyes of Serena. Although she was well equipped in ways to hide her thoughts, for some reason Serena always knew if she was hiding something. But unbeknownst to her, Serena had caught the flash of uncertainty cross Rayes' face.

" Oh ok well I guess that would end the meeting girls. But remember that enemies can strike at any time, and just because Ami's computer or Raye's visions don't bring to light the fact that an enemy is out there doesn't mean that an attack won't occur soon. Be on your toes at all times," Luna said as she began walking away from the temple.

" Yes Luna we know," the girls chorused. Artemis chuckled at the expressions on the scouts face and just barely ducked the angry swipe Luna sent in his direction. Ami, Lita and Mina all laughed as they walked away from the temple. Raye hastily went back to her fire, she desperately needed to get to the bottom of her vision. Serena however hadn't moved from her seat as she continued to stare at the sky.

I have to tell someone Raye thought as she settled herself in front of the fire. She closed her eyes and began to focus.

" Oh great fire, help me to understand my last vision, show me who the woman is." She opened her eyes and stared into the fire.

She was so focused on the fire that she didn't sense the presence out side her door. She needn't have worried for it was only Serena. But still she would have been the last person Raye would want to know about her vision. Serena just stood at the door. She knew Raye was hiding something and she had a feeling that this was the reason she had gone straight to the fire. So she followed her and waited.

Maybe Raye can help me understand my dreams she thought as she quietly snuck into Rayes' room without (for once) having a klutz attack. She sat down in the far corner and waited. It was hard for her to be still and quiet but she knew she must do this for Raye to fully understand what ever it was she was seeing. She listened intently as Raye began speaking to herself.

" She is the moon Queen!" Raye gasped in surprise.

" And that definitely is Luna. How could she not see it? Its so obvious," Raye said in a mixture of excitement and confusion.

Suddenly a small breeze swept through the room. Raye shivered and turned from the fire. She still hadn't noticed Serena sitting in the corner. No, her attention was focused in the centre of the room. Serena followed her gaze. She let out a small gasp then covered her mouth for fear that Raye might hear her.

There stood the most beautiful women both Serena and Raye had seen before. Raye stood there shocked into silence and Serena sat trying to make sense of it all. There were five altogether. Four women standing in front of the last one.

There was on the far left, the tallest of all, with a beautiful forest green dress, which looked to Raye like velvet. The top of the dress covered all her shoulders and front, Raye guessing doing up at the back and finishing at her neck. It also had the symbol of Jupiter on the top of the woman's chest. Raye noticed the top of the dress was studded in tiny pieces of emerald. The sleeves were loose and just dropped around her hands, the material a sort of form of lace. It fell to her feet which were in cased by a pair of sandals similar to those worn in ancient Greece only they were of a green similar to her dress. The lady's hair was of a brown much the same as Lita's. Holding the ponytail up was a beautiful emerald clip she knew Lita would die for. The same emerald stones sat in a necklace around the woman's neck. When Raye looked into the woman's eyes she gasped. The woman smiled.

" Yes dear child, you are correct. For I am the mother of the Jupiter princess. I am Queen Sargee of the planet Jupiter." She finished by going into a low curtsey before straightening herself up.

" And you know who she is." Raye nodded.

" Lita." Was all she said. The Jupiter Queen smiled and took a step back.

Raye moved to the next. This lady was in a dress of orange, which she guessed was Chiffon. It was an off the shoulder type dress which hugged the woman's body before loosely dropping from the hips down and sitting just above the most elegant pair of high heeled shoes Raye had seen before. They were an open shoe with a strap over the top of her ankle and a strap around the back, which did up at the side. Across her toes was a thicker strap studded in a shape of a heart in what Raye guessed were Amber gemstones. The woman's hair was a beautiful blonde and was held half up by a small bow similar to that of what Mina wore in hers. Around her neck was an assortment of Amber stones set in a necklace. Raye didn't need any help figuring out who she was.

" The Queen of Venus," she whispered. The woman smiled a warm smile, which made Raye and Serena both feel the warmth of the lady.

" I am Queen Lybera. Mother of the princess. I am Queen and ruler of the beautiful planet of Venus," she said going into a low curtsey as the Queen before had.

" So Mina is the princess of Venus?" the Queen nodded and smiled to a now astonished Raye. She stepped back to stand beside the Jupiter queen.

Next Raye's eyes fell upon a woman in a baby blue silk dress. Raye new instantly that this woman was shy, she was so nervous that she was fidgeting. She giggled and the woman gave her a confused expression.

" I should have guessed the Queen of Mercury would be as shy as her princess, but I know you would also be the genius that our dear Ami is too," Raye said kindly and the woman unconsciously stood taller.

Her dress was a sleeveless one, with a v- neck collar. The silk sat around the small figure with out hugging the curves of the beautiful ruler. Raye knew this was because the Queen would be shy in showing off her body to people. The silk dropped to her feet, just sitting above the shoes. Raye needed a second glance before she realised that her shoes were made purely of ice. The Queen smiled. Raye looked back at the Queens face. She had the same haircut as Ami only it was a much darker colour but Raye guessed Ami's would eventually be the same colour one day. On the chest of her dress the Mercury symbol was studded in sapphire stones, as was the neckline of the dress. The Queen didn't wear any jewellery except for the sapphire earrings. When the Queen felt that Raye had finished studying her she began to speak in a soft voice just like Ami.

" I am Queen Gemina of the planet Mercury, and yes Ami Mizuno is the princess," she said as she too went into a low curtsey as the Queen's before.

She stepped back to stand on the other side of the Jupiter Queen. Before Raye could even turn to look at the next Queen she was engulfed in a bear hug.

" cough Could you let go cough I need air," she gasped out as the woman loosened her grip.

Before her stood a woman almost identical to herself. Raye gasped. Standing before her, was a woman, she knew had to be her mother. The two stood there for what seemed like ages before Raye began to take in what her mother looked like. Her mother was wearing a dress of red satin that only covered one shoulder. Leaving the other bare. The sleeve of the dress flared out and reminded her of fire. Raye could have sworn when the Queen moved the dress changed from red to a dark orange. It fell softly to her feet where she found a pair of high-heeled shoes in a deep blood red colour that Raye would kill for. The Queens hair was the same colour as Rayes, and she also wore it out exactly the way Raye does. To cut it short she was a dead ringer of Raye only older. She wore a ruby necklace with matching earrings and bracelet.

" Oh Raye I have missed you so much! And you've grown up into such a beautiful young woman," the Queen said tears springing to her eyes. Raye began to blush.

" Uhh I hate to be rude.. But I don't know your name?" Raye stated a little embarrassed. The Queen laughed softly.

" Oh please forgive my rudeness, I am Queen Ariyar of the planet of Mars and your mother," she finished with a curtsey like the other Queens. She straightened up and just smiled at her. Raye couldn't help but smile back. The mars Queen stepped back to stand next the mercury Queen.

And lastly she looked to the last remaining woman. It was the woman from her vision.

" You are the moon Queen," Raye said barely audible.

" Yes Raye. I am Queen Serenity of the Moon kingdom and mother of princess Serenity," the Queen said in a singsong voice. Raye just looked at the Queen. She couldn't get over the fact that she looked so much like Serena. But when she looked at the Queen's face she noticed she wasn't looking straight at her. Instead she was looking at the corner of the room behind Raye. She had a smile on her face. Raye turned to see what she was smiling at, and was stunned to find Serena crouched on the floor looking at them with a mixture of confusion and fear.


	3. Confessions of a Princess

Chapter 3 - Confessions of a Princess

Chapter 3 - Confessions of a Princess

Serena felt uneasy. All eyes were on her, the five Queens were smiling at her while Raye just had a look of shock. But she couldn't move, her legs just would not let her stand up. So she stared back at the Queens. They looked at her as if they had just found a long lost friend, and Serena just stared back at them blankly.

" Serena," the moon Queen said softly, and Serena looked at her. The Queen had her hand outstretched motioning for Serena to come to her. But still she could not move. Raye looked from Serena to the Queen and back to Serena. She let out a small gasp.

" So it's true? Serena really is the moon princess?" she said disbelieving what she was seeing. The Moon Queen turned to her.

" Yes Princess Raye of mars, she is indeed the Moon Princess."

And as Queen Serenity addressed both girls as princesses the girls transformed into their princess states. Raye wearing a red dress of satin much the same design of her mothers, and Serena wearing a white dress of moon silk that sometimes shone silver. Her blue eyes widening in shock as she looked at herself and at Raye. She was now standing up, no longer constricted by her legs refusing to move. Once again the Queen smiled at her.

" Princess Serenity, my beautiful daughter," the Queen said happily.

" I .. I'm sorry but.. but you must have me confused with someone else," Serena stammered. The Queen's smile only widened.

" No Serenity, you will remember soon."

Suddenly a rush of memories assaulted Serena. She saw herself lying in the lap of her mother while she read her stories. Images of herself and her four friends running up and down halls in an elaborate palace. The most beautiful garden of flowers she had ever seen, mainly of roses which were her favourite. Sitting in beautifully decorative rooms with her friends and senshi. Riding horses in fields with Lita. Having tutoring lessons in the mercury room with Ami. Picking formal gowns and make up with Mina. And lastly crying on the shoulders of her best friend, Raye. She looked up to six stunned faces.

" Mother," she said softly looking at the Moon Queen. The sudden rush took its toll and she dropped to the floor.

" SERENA!!" Raye cried as she ran to her side. The girl held her head in her hands. She was shaking.

" Serena? Serena are you ok?" Raye asked concerned. Putting her arms around the Princess, trying to calm the girl down. The five Queens walked, well lets just say glided, to the girls. Queen Serenity bent down.

" She is ok Raye. Her memories came back too quickly but she will be fine," she smiled at Raye and held Serena in her arms.

" Moon healing activation," she said softly as the power of the moon crystal gave back some energy to her daughter. Serena's eyes opened slowly. She saw Raye kneeling over her with a concerned look on her face. She realised she was leaning against the Queen. She sat up slowly and turned to face her. She smiled at her mother.

" I remember," she said before she began hugging her mother tightly.

The other three scouts had decided to head to the arcade for a while. Or maybe it was just because Mina wanted to check Andrew out. Either way the girls were sitting around the table talking.

" I wonder what was up with Raye and Serena today," Ami said taking a sip of her milkshake.

" Yeah. I mean Raye wasn't even listening for a change and Serena didn't whine or have a klutz attack for once," Lita added. Mina pulled her attention away from Andrew to join in the conversation.

" Do you think that maybe they had a really bad fight?" she asked looking at the other girls. They all pondered this for a moment.

" I don't think so. Because Serena was early, if they had been fighting we would have heard then shouting at each other," Ami reasoned. Mina and Lita murmured their agreement. They kept talking and were soon joined by Darien and Andrew.

" Hey, how are you girls doing? Where's meatball head?" Darien asked as he slid into the booth next to Ami.

" The last we saw her she was at the temple with Raye, but something is up with her," Ami told him.

" Yeah, we were there for a bit and of course Raye had a bit of a go at her but she didn't whine for a change.." Lita began before Mina interrupted her.

" Yeah and she didn't even klutz out or anything," Mina finished. Darien laughed.

" You mean that Serena Tsukino was acting normal!" he laughed harder. Andrew began to join in and after a minute of the guys laughing none stop, Ami had had enough. She slammed her hands on the table and pushed herself up off her seat. Lita and Mina looked at her in shock, her eyes were full of anger.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" she bellowed at them. They stopped laughing and looked at her in shock, the usually quiet Ami was actually yelling at them.

" Yes Serena maybe a klutz sometimes and a cry baby too, but that is no reason for you to laugh at her misfortunes. If you want to laugh at her, fine, then do it somewhere else. Because I for one don't want to listen to two guys who know nothing about her, degrade one of my best friends in front of me. She is the nicest person you will ever meet," she yelled at them before grabbing her things and pushing away from the table. They just stared after her as she walked out the arcade doors. They looked at Mina and Lita who also looked shocked at the sudden out burst. They began to get up from the table.

" Sorry guys but we better go find her," Mina said as she too began to walk out the arcade doors with Lita close behind.

" Ohhh now I know how Serena feels when they tease her. No wonder she says she hates him," Ami said to herself as she hurried down the road, away from the arcade, and away from people who insulted her friend to no end. She heard the footsteps behind her, and knew that it was Mina and Lita. She stopped and turned to face them. Anger still burned in her usually cool blue eyes.

" I don't know how she can stand taking that from them," she said to the girls.

" Oh Ami you know that they're only joking. They don't mean any harm," Mina said trying to calm her down.

" Have you ever thought of it from Serena's point of view? He, not to exclude ourselves, is forever teasing her. How do you think she feels?" Ami tried to reason. Mina just looked at Lita.

" Yes I thought as much," she said as she once again walked away. The girls just stared after her.

" Maybe she's right. What if Serena really isn't happy about it? You know her Mina, she'd put on a brave face before she'd let people know it hurts her," Lita said starting to feel like she and been betraying her first friend in Tokyo. Mina just sighed.

" Come on lets go back to my apartment, maybe I can cook her something to say we are sorry," Lita said to Mina with a small smile of hope gracing her face. Mina nodded and they began to walk in the opposite direction to Ami, heading for Lita's apartment.

The two Serenity's were hugging each other still sitting on the floor of Raye's small room. Queen Serenity pulled away and smiled to her daughter.

" I told you that you would remember Serena," she said happily. But soon the smile faded.

" I have only one question, why are you hiding Serena?" she asked seriously, and Serena's eyes showed she knew what the Queen was talking about. Raye however did not.

" I don't mean to sound rude, and no offence Serena, but how can she be the princess? She doesn't have the grace for it, she is always failing at school and she cries at the tiniest things?" Raye tried to reason. The Queen stood up, and pulled Serena up with her. She gave a small laugh.

" Oh Raye, for a Shinto priestess in training you really have no idea. Serena tell her," the Queen said. Serena looked at Raye with pained eyes.

" I cant," she whispered. Raye just looked back at her confused and a little hurt that Serena couldn't share with her whatever it was she was hiding. Well its no wonder Raye, you are, after all forever teasing her. At that point Queen Gemina approached Serena.

" Serenity, we are all friends here, and as much as you don't want to show weakness you must tell her. She is after all your best friend, is she not?" the Mercury Queen said in her smooth and comforting voice. Serena looked at Raye. The two Princesses just stared at each other. Serena shook her head and turned her face away.

" I cant. They wouldn't understand," she said sadly, tears forming and trailing down her saddened face.

" Serena please tell me. What are you hiding?" Raye pleaded with her. But before Serena had a chance to answer the door slid open and Luna walked in.

" I think I know," she said. The Queens looked towards Luna. Queen Serenity's face lit up upon seeing her old friend and daughters guide. The planetary Queen's smiled at her.

" I'm sure you do Luna. But I'm afraid Serena has to tell them herself. This is the reason we are here. If she does not accept the power than her future may be compromised," The moon Queen said sadly.

Serena's eyes widened in shock. She looked to Luna for guidance, but her eyes said it all. You must do it Serena. Raye's eyes were pleading. Her mothers, encouraging. And the planetary Queen's showed understanding. She sighed in defeat and sat herself on the floor. Raye hurried to her and sat in front of her.

" I know I haven't always been the best of friends with you Serena, and I'm sorry if that is the reason you aren't telling me anything, but Serena you know I love you, we all do. We are your best friends after all. Why do you feel you have to hide something from us?" she said sadly. Her eyes pained again as she looked at Raye.

" Because I felt insignificant," she whispered, staring straight at her friends face. Determination set in. Her voice becoming stronger.

" Because after all five of us scouts were together, Luna told me something. She told me that back on the moon the four scouts, meaning you Lita, Ami and Mina were the respective princesses of those planets also. She however, couldn't understand where I fit into it all. For on the moon, Sailor Moon didn't exist," she said. Raye just looked at her shocked. Luna whispered softly.

" I'm sorry Serena, I didn't realise it hurt you this bad." Serena looked towards her and smiled.

" Its ok Luna." She turned back to Raye.

" I started feeling like I shouldn't even be a scout if you were all princesses, and I was not." Raye looked up sharply.

" Serena you're our leader, of course you should be a scout," Raye scowled her. Serena just let out a tiny laugh. It took the Queens aback because they heard the unmistakable viciousness in it.

" Oh Raye do you really think I'm that stupid? I know you don't like me being the leader, because I never appeared to be the strongest, like yourself and Lita. I didn't appear to be smart like Ami. And I didn't appear to have the composure that Mina possesses." Raye just looked at her sadly. But Serena continued.

" Yes at first I was the clumsiest person ever, and I didn't take my schooling seriously. But as time passed, the more I turned into sailor moon, the more I began to mature. I could feel the change in me. I didn't have so many klutz attacks, I was getting better grades, and I was beginning to get a grip of my emotions and not be such a crybaby. And on the odd occasion that I had to fight alone I realised my powers were becoming stronger. But still, the feeling that I didn't deserve to be a scout only grew stronger too," she stopped to see Raye's reaction. Tears were forming in her friends' eyes. Serena leant over and wiped a stray tear away, and continued.

" I know all those habits of mine annoy you guys and especially you. That's when I decided Raye, that if I pretended to be that way all the time, I knew that sooner or later you would get fed up with it and vote to kick me of the team." Raye made to protest but Serena only shushed her with her hand.

" I made sure that my grades stayed on a basic pass, while failing a test every now and then. I only had klutz attacks while I was with you guys to make it appear real, and I only cried because my constant whining would eventually wear you down."

She finished looking up to Raye once again. But she only heard and felt the resounding slap Raye quickly dealt to her. But Serena only grabbed her cheek and rubbed it, she did not cry. Raye looked at her somewhat surprised at what she had done and yet angry with her friend.

" How could you do that to us? We are your friends Serena, you could've told us how you felt about it all. And what about the times you showed up late to a battle huh?" Raye questioned.

" Was that some sick joke too?"

" No. I was never late to a battle. I hid from you guys to see how you could handle the youmas' on your own, and I stepped in when I felt that you guys couldn't handle them. When I realised that my tardiness was also something you loathed of me, I tried to use it also as a way to make you kick me out. But I never, and I mean never, once jeopardise the scouts' lives. I was always there even if you didn't know it, Raye, I was always there," Serena said firmly.


	4. Identities Revealed

Chapter 4 - Identities Revealed

Chapter 4 - Identities Revealed.

" I would never let anything happen to you and the girls Raye, I'd give my life to make sure you were all ok."

Raye could only look at her friend sitting before her. She no longer cried about small problems, no, she expressed them. She no longer played the ditz that so many hated, yet at the same time loved, no, now she held composure. She no longer sounded like an eight year old girl, no, now her voice held maturity and knowledge. Even though she could see and hear the changes in Serena, Raye knew that she was the same girl. She still cared for her friends feelings more than her own, she always had. Rayes' eyes began to form tears. She knew the Moon Queen was right. For a priestess in training, she really had no idea what her friend was going through. She hung her head and let the tears fall. She felt a hand gently wipe the tears away and looked up.

" Don't cry Raye, I don't want your tears. I want you to be the strong girl I know you are. Your soul is filled with a passion that drives me to be my best. If it weren't for your constant nagging I wouldn't be the way I am now. Yes I pretended to be the annoying ditz that you guys hated, but behind the scenes I was taking your advice and becoming stronger, and it's all thanks to you for pushing me to do it," Serena said calmly, holding Rayes hands. Raye smiled a small smile.

" Oh Serena we never hated you. You've always been there for us and even myself, and here I am making fun of you and putting you down. I always said that I was stronger, and maybe I was in physical ability. But I was never as strong as you mentally and emotionally. And that's where strength counts. I'm a priestess in training and have great control over my emotions, and in that way I may be strong mentally, but I can never express them the way you do Serena and I think that's why I take it out on you, because I admire you Serena, you're so carefree but at the same time grounded, and as a team leader you pull all of us together in a way no one else could, not even myself," Raye finished, once again tears trailing down her face.

Serena smiled and pulled Raye into a tight hug. The girls remained that way for a while before Queen Serenity interrupted them.

" I'm sorry girls but we must tell you why we are here." The five Queens stepped around the Princesses on the floor. They looked up somewhat nervous and afraid.

" Serenity, now that you have admitted to Raye about your powers, you must accept them from now on. You can tell the rest of the scouts about it however you like, but you must do it Serena because your future depends on it. However as much as the Queens would have liked to see their daughters you must not tell them we were here. They will meet one day but now is not the time. We must go now our time is up," the Queen said sadly. She pulled her daughter up from the ground and held her close.

" Serena, you mustn't fight what your heart desires," she whispered before pulling away.

" What do you mean?" Serena asked looking confused.

" You will know in time daughter." She said as she glided back to the middle of the room. The Mars Queen held her daughter tightly.

" Remember Raye, she is the Princess, and you must guide and look out for her all the time. She may seem stronger now but there will be times when she will crack under pressure. She is a valiant fighter and would gladly give her life for you and the scouts to live, make sure no choices like this occur, the future would be jeopardised if she does," she whispered.

Raye only nodded. The Queen pulled away, and looked at her daughter. They smiled at each other, a smile of understanding. Looking out for Serenity's is a tough job. The Queen glided back to the middle of the room to join the other Queens. The were all smiling, but both Serena and Raye could see the sadness in their eyes.

" I'll give them all a hug for you." Both called out at the same time. They turned to each other and smiled. The Queens smiled at them again upon hearing this. The four planetary Queens began to disappear.

" Oh Luna I almost forgot," the Moon Queen gestured for Luna to come to her. She gave her something that neither Serena nor Raye could see. " Take care of them Luna, times will be hard before they can get better." And with that said she too began to disappear.

" Goodbye Serenity, take care. Remember, don't fight what your heart desires..." was the last thing they heard before the wind swept through the room signalling the departure of the most powerful women of the universe, from past to present.

Ami paced her room. She stilled seethed with anger, although it was slowly ebbing away. On the floor lay open textbooks, which she had begun reading over, but failed when she couldn't take her mind off the scene in the arcade. She stood in front of her window. She could never remember ever being so angry before. It was so uncharacteristic of her. She smiled. It was her first out break and if Serena had been there she would have congratulated her. She sighed, why all of a sudden, did it feel wrong to tease her? Ami just could not figure it out. They all had teased her, including herself, but it was always in fun. Now she felt as though she were betraying her. A knock at the door brought her back to reality. She walked to the door and opened it. It was the last person she had expected.

" Ami, look I'm really sorry you got offended at the arcade. I was only mucking around, you know that. So why did you get angry? It's not like you haven't done it before," Darien apologised, well at least tried too.

" Because Darien, it got out of hand. And for the first time I felt how Serena would feel. Now I understand why she hates you," Ami said, her voice dripping with venom.

Darien was taken a back. Ami has really taken this to heart he thought to himself. Then it hit him. Now I understand why she hates you

" S-she hates me?" he stammered. He looked to the ground, and for the first time he felt ashamed.

" Well what did you expect? For as long as I can remember all you have done is tease her and put her down, and those were only a couple of times I've been near. I have never heard you say a nice word to her Darien, not once. And now you ask if she hates you?" Ami said incredulously. Darien just looked at her.

" I'm sorry Ami."

" I'm not the one you should be apologising to Darien. I'm not the one who is hurting from your harsh criticisms," Ami said, loosing the harshness in her voice. He looked up to her.

" Darien, sit down. We have to talk about this properly, you have to understand how Serena feels." He did what she asked and sat on the couch. Ami paced the room.

" I'll be the first to admit that I teased Serena about her habits. I never really thought about how she felt when we insulted her. We teased her about her tardiness, her klutz attacks, her low grades in school and her over reaction to a lot of things. But not until today did I fully realise how far we go with them. When we were at the arcade, and discussing the strange behaviour of Serena and Raye, I thought that maybe something really bad had happened and she was really upset. When you started laughing, I got a. I don't know, like a sharp pain through my heart. I was thinking that something was terribly wrong and all you were doing was laughing at her. What would she have thought if she had walked in at that moment? I felt so ashamed. That was why I snapped at you," she said sadly, looking at him.

" I'm really sorry Darien." But Darien was at a lose for words. He had never, not once thought about what his constant teasing could do to his angel. And yes I can say that I truly care for Serena, I wont hide it now he thought as he looked away from Ami. A single tear fell from his eye.

It didn't go unnoticed by Ami. Whoa hold on, why is he crying? Could it be? No surely not, why would he degrade her so badly? Ami thought as she watched Darien quickly wipe the stray tear away.

" Why do you do it Darien? I know how you feel about her, so why?" she asked confused, and she had to admit, excited. Darien's head snapped around.

" What are you talking about? I haven't got feelings for Serena," he said hastily hoping she hadn't notice the blush creeping up his cheek. Ami only smiled.

Raye and Serena stood in the centre of the room. Seemingly unaware that they hadn't moved for nearly 10 minutes. The Queens had long since disappeared.

" I can't believe she was really here. I can't believe they were all here," Serenity whispered softly.

Raye turned to her and smiled. Serenity turned and smiled back. It took Raye less than 3 steps before she engulfed Serenity in a tight hug. Serenity hugged her back with as much vitality. The best friends for over a thousand years were finally together. Serenity looked at Raye. Raye looked at Serenity. They pulled apart.

" Do you remember the time we played a trick on Mina?" Serenity asked. " Do I remember? Are you kidding?! That was the best trick we ever played on someone!" Raye replied and the two princesses broke down into fits of laughter.

" The look on her face when she realised we had tricked her! And she calls her self the goddess of love!" Serenity laughed harder.

" She was SOOOOOO in love with him," Raye said calming down a bit. They stopped laughing and looked at each other.

" We had so much fun then didn't we?" Serenity asked. Raye smiled. " It was the best."

" Now that you know, do you miss the moon?" Serenity asked.

" Yes and no. The Moon was a beautiful kingdom, but I think I like earth a lot now too. I don't really remember everything so that's probably the reason why. But I would most likely miss Mars the most seeing as how that is my home planet and all."

" Even though I remember most things, I still feel as though I'm missing something. Like I've forgotten something really important, do you know what I mean?" Serenity asked. Raye nodded.

" Sure do, now that you mention it. I feel as though I've forgotten something too." They stood there trying to think but all they could come up with was blank minds. Serenity finally noticed they were still in their princess dresses.

" UHH Raye do you think we should change back to normal?" she gestured towards their clothes. Raye chuckled.

" Yeah, suppose your right. Don't want anyone to see us hey." They changed back into their normal states. Serena stared at Raye, Raye stared at Serena.

" We were best friends?" they both asked at the same time, and then both laughed.

" Are we still, now Raye?" Serena asked nervously. Raye smiled.

" Yeah for sure Serena!" and Raye engulfed her in another hug.

" We'll always be best friends Serena, always." Raye eventually pulled away. Her face was serious once more.

" Ummm.. Serena about these knew powers, do you think you could give.. Do you think I could have a demo?" Raye asked sheepishly. Serena smiled and nodded.

" Sure Raye, of course." She transformed into Sailor moon.

" Ok Raye I want you to stand back." Raye hurried behind Serena. She began to call on an attack.

" Moon light energy ba.." But before she could release it a loud explosion startled both Raye and Sailor moon. The attack depleted. Raye ran outside quickly to discover that half of the temple had been blown up.

" NOOOOOOOO! Grandpa!" she screamed as she saw the limp body of her grandfather lying on the ground. She rushed to his side

" Grandpa, grandpa are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened?" she asked so quickly the poor man had a tough time trying to explain.

But before he got the chance a scream was heard. Raye looked up to see Sailor moon hit by and energy blast. She looked up to see Serena standing in front of her, protecting her. She looked up to see her best friend take an energy blast, which was meant for her. Her mothers' words rang in her mind. Make sure no choices like this occur, the future would be jeopardised if she does

Ami had just placed a pot of tea on the table. Darien had stayed a while. Ami was glad. She knew he had feelings for Serena, it just took her a while before she had fully realised. They had made small talk mainly on how school was going for Ami and how college was for Darien. She was about to pour him a cup when he suddenly clutched his chest. She heard him mutter.

" Sailor moon." she froze. Not daring to believe it.

" What did you say?" she whispered. He looked up. He wanted to say nothing, that he had just been thinking to himself, but saw in her eyes that she was anxious. But the pain was too great. She was in trouble. He looked up too her.

" I'm sorry Ami." He proceeded to transform in front of her. She gasped.

" Your Tuxedo Mask?" he nodded, and began to move towards the window. She acted quickly.

" Wait!" she called, he turned toward her.

" Mercury Star Power!" she called. The blue light shot out from her star pen and in cased her in its light. A white body suit formed around her body before a dark blue skirt rippled around her waist. A ribbon of light blue appeared at her chest and another at the base of her back above her skirt, a tiara appeared on her forehead with a beautiful sapphire stone set in the centre. When the transformation was complete, Sailor Mercury stood where Ami Mizuno had once been, she stood before a now stunned Tuxedo Mask.

" I am Sailor Mercury." She said. He turned back into the room.

" Ami? You're a scout? Since when?" he asked disbelieving that before him stood a scout who just happened to be one of his friends. She laughed.

" Think back Tuxedo Mask, how long have you been helping the scouts?" she asked him. He laughed also.

" Oh yeah I forgot about that."

" Why are you in a hurry Darien? What's wrong?" she asked. His faced dropped again.

" Its Sailor moon, something is wrong I can feel it she's hurt," he said. And just then her communicator went off. She flipped it on.

" OH Ami hurry we've been attacked at my temple, Grandpa is hurt but Sailor moon.. Serena. oh Ami hurry she cant fight alone." and she clicked out. Sailor Mercury looked up to Tuxedo Mask to ask how he knew, but he looked at her stunned.

" Serena? Serena is. Sailor moon?" he asked softly.

" Darien we haven't got time we have to hurry!! I'll explain it all later right now we have to go!" she said as she hurried passed him and jumped out the window on to the nearest tree. He followed quickly after.

" Sailor moon let me help you!" Mars called out to her injured teammate.

" No Mars. You have to make sure he stays safe I can handle this," she said as she quickly jumped aside to avoid an attack.

Her fuka was torn and she had a large gash running from her right shoulder down to the left of her back. It was bleeding heavily but Sailor moon refused to acknowledge it. Raye could see her move faster then she had ever seen her move before, she really had improved dramatically.

" Moon light energy ball!" Sailor moon called as she flung the ball at her enemy. It hit the creature, blowing one of its arms to pieces. Luckily for Sailor moon the creature could not regenerate body parts.

" AGHHHHHH you'll pay for that you brat!! Negamoon sword slash!!" the creature yelled. Sailor moon tried to dodge it but it caught her in the stomach. She cried out in pain.

" Noooooooo! Sailor moon! Please let me help!" Mars cried as she watched her leader fall to the ground. She couldn't stand seeing her leader, best friend and Princess in so much pain. Sailor moon slowly pushed herself up from the ground. The wound in the front bleeding as heavily as the one in the back.

" No.. I .. don't. want.. you. to. be. hurt," she gasped as she stood up painfully. Mars could see the determination in her yes and knew now that it was hopeless in trying to help her.

" You think you've beaten me negatrash? Well guess again. I am going to send you back to the hellhole you crawled out from. Moon Tiara Magic!!" She yelled, slinging the white disk towards the creature. It sliced through its stomach.

" And now to finish you off. Celestial Moon Arrow!!" she called as her arm formed a crossbow and a pink arrow formed at her fingertips. She aimed it at the creature and let it fly. It ripped straight through it, the creature disintegrated before their eyes. She turned towards Raye.

" Is he ok?" she asked.

" Yes he will be fine. What about yo. SERENA!!" she yelled as her friend smiled then dropped to the floor, unconscious. She laid her grandpa down and ran to her friends' side.

" Oh Serena please wake up!" she cried trying to arouse her friend. But it was no use.

" Mars!" she heard someone call. She turned to see Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask running toward her. " Oh please Mercury!! She needs help!" she cried as her friend dropped to her side and examined their leader. She gasped as she saw the two massive gashes across the front and back of Sailor moons body.

" How did this happen?" Mercury asked mars.

" The youma attacked grandpa and then she tried to protect us she wouldn't let me fight! She said I had to look after him in case it tried to do it again," and she broke down in tears cradling Serena's body.

" I failed my princess!" mercury's head shot up.

" Princess? Mars what are you talking about?" Raye looked to her friend.

" She is the Moon princess Ami," she whispered. In the background Tuxedo mask could only gawk.


	5. A Prince meets his Princess

Chapter 5 - A Prince Meets His Princess

Chapter 5 - A Prince Meets His Princess

" The moon Princess? Serena? Are you sure Raye?" Ami asked all at once.

" Oh for crying out loud Ami not now!! She needs help I'll explain later!" she yelled and cried at the same time.

" Oh sorry! Its just unexpected that's all," she apologised. Tuxedo Mask finally snapped out of his trance and walked to Mars' side. He bent down and picked up the unconscious girl.

" Here let me take her. My apartments closer," he said as he began to bound up into the trees. The girls quickly followed, Rayes' face still spilling tears. And Ami trying to get in touch with the other scouts. She finally got a hold of them

" Guys you have to get to Darien's apartment as soon as possible," she said and clicked off. She looked and saw that Raye looking at her confused. She mouthed the words: " I'll tell you later." They followed him silently.

" Guys you have to get to Darien's apartment as soon as possible." Lita looked over to Mina.

" Ami wants us to go to Darien's? Maybe they discussed the thing at the arcade?" Lita reasoned trying to figure out why they had to go there. Mina just shrugged.

" It's pretty far from your place, do you think we should transform? It would be a lot quicker," Mina asked. Lita nodded.

So the two girls transformed and quickly dashed out the window. Neither one talking until the reached the block where Darien's apartment was located. They went into the alley beside the building and de-transformed. They walked out casually and got into the lift.

" So any ideas on why we had to come here?" Mina asked. Lita just shook her head.

" No idea." The lift doors opened and they walked out. Across the hall was the door to Darien's apartment. As they drew nearer they could hear the frantic voice of Raye.

" Oh come on Ami there has to be something you can do? Isn't there someway you can wake her up?" she asked.

" I'm sorry Raye but I think she just passed out from shock. She'll be ok," Ami tried to calm down the fired up priestess. Knock knock

" Oh that must be Mina and Lita," Ami said as she hurried to the door. She opened it and ushered her friends inside.

" Would you quit pushing me Ami, and tell us why we are he.." Lita began, but abruptly stopped when she noticed Serena lying on the couch covered in bandages. She ran over to her.

" What the hell happened?" she asked, as she felt the girls' forehead. Raye shifted in her seat.

" Well see after you guys left, I went to the great fire, Serena followed me, and we talked to.. Well we had a talk. We heard this explosion and went to check it out. Half the temple was in ruins and grandpa. grandpa was lying on the ground. Serena transformed while I checked if he was ok, I.. I Didn't see the attack coming until I heard her scream, when I tried to help she wouldn't let me saying I had to make sure he was ok. Its all my fault!" she said and broke down into tears. The girls rushed to her side and tried to calm her down.

" She'll be ok Raye, she's a tough one to beat, you know that," Mina said soothingly. The girls nodded in agreement. They didn't see Serena stir.

" Raye," she whispered. Raye's head shot up.

" Serena?" she rushed to the girls' side and picked up her hand. Serena reached up and wiped away a tear.

" Why are you crying?" she whispered. Raye gave a small laugh. She leant over and gave her friend a hug.

" You scared me Serena, you really scared me," she cried into the girls' chest. By this time all the girls' had gathered around the couch and were smiling at their friend. Serena looked around.

" Where are we?" she asked. Darien finally stepped forward.

" In my apartment, Serena," he said. All the girls shot around, forgetting that he was still there. Serena looked at her friends confused.

" He didn't see me as Sailor moon, did he?" she whispered to Raye. Raye frowned.

" Yes he did." Serena looked shocked. Raye finally turned to Ami.

" So are you going to explain to us why we are in Darien's apartment Ami?" she asked the blue haired girl. Ami gave a small smile.

" You mean you haven't figured it out Raye?" The priestess shook her head. Ami sighed.

" Ok. Well when you called me before, Darien was at my apartment. Girl's I would like you to meet Tuxedo Masks alter ego, Darien Shields." She finished with a smile of triumph when she looked at the shock on her friends' faces. Serena fainted out of shock once again. Ami's smile dropped. Darien almost but ran to the couch trying to wake up the sleeping girl. Ami sighed again.

" Just leave her rest Darien, she's just over exhausted that's all. On the other hand Darien, I would like you to meet the rest of the Sailor scouts. Mina, Sailor Venus and Lita Sailor Jupiter. So does anyone want anything to drink? Because I believe Raye has something to tell us," Ami asked as she headed towards the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at Raye. Who in turn looked at Serena.

" Uh Ami I think it would be best for Serena to explain it, after all she knows more than I do," she said turning to look towards Ami. Ami frowned. But she knew that Raye was right. They would have to wait until Serena was feeling better to tell them the news.

" Oh ok Raye we will wait for Serena to tell us, ok, so will someone come help me with the drinks?" she asked looking hopeful to her friends.

" No problem," Lita said as she sprang from the chair and raced into the kitchen behind Ami.

As soon as the two girls had gone, Mina gestured for Raye to come and sit with her. Raye looked at her confused, but went and sat there with her. Darien was on the couch, he had laid Serena in his lap and was wiping her face down with a wet towel. He hadn't seemed to notice that the other girls' were still there. Mina sat there staring at him, a huge smile gracing her face. Raye looked at her.

" Why are you staring at them like that?" she asked. Mina turned to her.

" Well Raye you know how I'm Sailor Venus, and Venus is the planet of love?" Raye nodded.

" Well I can tell when two soul mates are together," she said pausing to see what her friends' reaction was. Raye just looked at her blankly.

Mina sighed. At this point Ami and Lita entered the room carrying a tray of drinks. Mina never got a chance to finish her conversation, so she just sat there staring at Serena and Darien with a half smile on her face. Luna had finally found where the girls' had gone and soon rounded up Artemis and headed over to his apartment.

Once there, the cats and girls' found themselves in deep conversation as Raye tried to relay to Ami everything she could remember about the attack and what the youma had looked like. Ami frantically tried to type all the information into her tiny computer.

Darien however wasn't even listening as he kept his eye on Serena, willing her to wake up. He was looking out of the window when she began to stir in his arms. He looked down towards her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. It took her a few seconds before she realised where she was. She looked up to see Darien leaning over her, wiping her face with a towel. He was still wearing his tuxedo, although he had taken the mask and hat off. She reached up a hand and traced it down the right side of his jaw. His breath caught in his throat, her touch was so soft. She gasped, it was the guy from her dream.

" Prince Endymon," she whispered. Luna sprang to her feet and ran to Serena's side.

" What did you say Serena?" the guardian asked. The dazed girl looked to her cat.

" I had a dream, and he was in it. A prince called Endymon," she turned back to look at Darien. He looked startled. To him the name rang a bell, he just could not remember why. Serena continued to stare at him. The girls came and stood around them, listening to what they were talking about. Raye knelt down on the ground close to Serena.

" Serena, I think it is time you told them," she whispered in her friends' ear. She looked to see that her friend had fear in her eyes, she gave her an encouraging smile.

" I'll help you if you want me too," Raye whispered again.

Serena's face lit up. She struggled to sit up until Darien decided to help her, however, not used to him treating her normally she refused his help. Mina saw the look of hurt in his eyes, but he hid it well. As the girls settled themselves around the couch and some on the floor, ready for Serena to tell them whatever it was that Ami was so eager for them to hear, Luna sat on the end of the couch.

She couldn't help thinking that this Endymon, Serena had been talking about, was somehow involved in the Silver Millennium. But no matter how much she probed her mind, willing herself to remember, she couldn't think of anyway he was involved. I have to speak to Serena before she tells them everything she thought to herself. Just as Serena was about to begin her story, Luna cut in.

" I'm sorry girls, but I must talk to Serena about this before she tells you anything," she said quickly. And as she saw the disappointment creep up the girls' faces she hurriedly continued.

" Don't worry she can tell you tomorrow, but right now I must ask her something that I need to know before she says anything else, I'm sorry girls' but I must take her home," she said firmly, but kindly. The girls' all moaned their disappointment, but knew there was no point in arguing with the guardian.

" Raye I will have to ask if Serena could stay with you? Her parents wont like it if she comes home the way she is now," Luna said to Raye.

" Yeah of course Luna, I'll ring up and tell them she's staying over." She got up off the floor and helped Serena stand up while supporting her. The girls all said their goodbyes to them and Luna, Raye and Serena left the apartment.

" Well I guess we should be going too, I promised Ken I'd make him dinner tonight so I better start getting it ready," Lita said as she too got up off the floor and made her way to the door.

" Ohhhhhhh Lita's got a date with ken!!" Mina crooned as she jumped off the couch and danced around her friend.

" It's not a date!" Mina just laughed and the two scouts left the apartment. Artemis had to scurry after the girls as Mina had all but forgotten about him.

Soon it was only Ami and Darien left in the room, although to Ami it felt like she was the only one there for Darien was off in his own world. She started to clean up the cups and drinks that were left behind and placed them in the sink. She walked back into the lounge, about to grab her things and leave when Darien finally spoke.

" She called me Endymon," he said softly as he looked towards Ami. She turned back around. He looked confused, yet at the same time humbled. She was about to speak but he continued.

" Ami, the name rings a bell, Endymon. I know I have heard it somewhere or something. When she said it, I kind of went into a trance like sort of thing, like a dream you know?" he put a hand up to his cheek where she had touched him while looking at her, yet seemingly looking through her. She sat down on the opposite couch. Waiting for him to go on.

" I saw this. this sort of palace. And before me stood a girl. I couldn't see her face, but I got the feeling she was a princess or royalty. And all of you girls' were there, Mina, Raye, Lita and you. She was talking to someone, the girl, and she called him Prince Endymon. But the funniest thing was, it felt like she was talking to me," he finished standing up and ramming one hand in his pocket and running the other through his hair. He walked over to the window.

" Its so frustrating Ami, to not remember anything about my past, my parents and my family. And now it feels like I have more to discover when I'm not getting closer to finding out who I am. I feel like I have to find out who this Endymon is too," he said sighing deeply.

" Don't worry Darien, we all have things to discover about ourselves, you more than others. But think about it, us scouts are all reincarnations of princesses from a thousand years ago, we have yet to discover about our past. We haven't learnt much about you, so maybe you were apart of the silver millennium also," she said trying to reason with him. He turned to look at her.

" Maybe your right Ami. I've always felt that I had to protect sailor moon. I could feel if she was in pain, like today, I knew that she was hurt. I hope I figure it out soon," he said.

" Well Darien, I had better go too," she said as she began walking towards the door. She turned around suddenly.

" Oh by the way Darien, Mina knows," she said as she once again turned to walk out the door.

" What do you mean?" he asked confused.

" Think about it Darien, she's the goddess of love, she knows." And she walked out the door not turning to look at Darien's reaction.

" Hi Mrs Tsukino, its Raye here, I just called to say that Serena is going to stay at my house tonight if that's ok," Raye asked.

" Oh ok yes Raye that's ok, has she got everything that she needs?" she asked.

" Yes, I'll lend her some of my clothes."

" Ok well have fun then girls, goodnight Raye," Mrs Tsukino said.

" Goodnight." And they hung the phone.

Raye turned to see that Serena had once again fallen asleep. Luna had also curled herself up beside her and was fast asleep also. Raye grabbed a blanket out of the linen cupboard and placed it over Serena. She stirred.

" Raye." Raye looked over too her.

" Yes Serena?" she said as she sat down beside her.

" Raye I keep having these dreams, where I'm a princess, and you and mina and the girls are my guards." Luna stirred but pretended to sleep.

" Its ok Serena we know that you are the Moon Princess, and we were and still are your guards," Raye said wondering where this was leading.

" I know Raye. But its not that, it's just that Darien is also in it. And the queen, who I guess is my mother, she called him Prince Endymon," Serena said uncertainly. She looked up to Raye.

" I feel like I should know who he is, but I don't. I can't remember him. The only thing I know is that when I see him, I'm really happy and I can't wait to talk to him. Do you think the fire would know anything?" she asked.

" I'm not sure Serena, but I will check for you in the morning," Raye replied, settling herself on a mattress beside Serena. When the girls eventually fell asleep. Luna quietly got up and left the room.


	6. A Secret Discovered

Chapter 6 - A Secret Discovered

Chapter 6 - A Secret Discovered

Luna made her way to Mina's house in record time. Surely if anyone knew who this Endymon is, it would be me, would it not? She thought to herself.

She gracefully jumped up the tree and onto the windowsill of Mina's room. She gently meowed, hoping only Artemis would hear her. He sleepily lifted his head and looked around. He finally noticed Luna at the window and quickly got up. He walked over to the window but seeing it was closed he could not go out.

" Why are you here Luna?" he asked a little confused.

" It's about this Endymon Serena was talking about, I think he may be a very important part of the Silver Millennium. We need to go somewhere and talk in private," she explained. Just as she had finished, Mina stirred.

" What are you doing Artemis?" she stifled a yawn.

" UGH well you see I kinda.. Um. need to go, if you get what I mean," he lied, rather poorly though.

" Oh I see, well I'll open the window and leave it up ok." She lazily got up and walked to the window.

Luna jumped to the tree to hide just before Mina got there. As soon as the window was open Artemis shot out of the window mumbling a thank you and hurried off. The cats quickly made there way to the park, Luna leading the hole way.

" Ok Luna I think we have privacy here, what exactly are you worried about?" Artemis asked stopping Luna in her tracks. She turned to look at the white cat. She sighed and sat on the ground.

" Artemis, you remember how Serena was staying with Raye tonight?" she asked, he nodded.

" Well while I was sleeping the two girls were talking, Serena was telling Raye about this dream she had been having. It includes all the scouts and herself, but as they were in the Silver millennium, she also said that Darien was in it, but her mother had addressed him as Prince Endymon," she stopped hoping he might be able to answer her questions.

" Luna, it could have been her imagination on that part. Maybe deep down Serena wishes that Darien would treat her as though she was a princess, and he a prince. We would remember something like that Luna," he reasoned with the frustrated guardian.

" Yes I suppose so. She did say that when she saw him she always felt happy, and she was always glad to see him, but every one knows that Serena and Darien at times cant stand each other and the way she carries on about him at home, she would rather run the other way then to see him. Maybe your right Artemis, its probably nothing to worry about," she said.

But Luna couldn't help thinking that this was somehow related to the Silver millennium, she just couldn't figure out how but she just knew that it was. Now she just had to find away to make Artemis see it. They walked around the park in silence before Artemis decided to go home. Luna walked around aimlessly. She noticed that on the middle of the bench, which was situated in the middle of the rose gardens, sat Darien seemingly lost in thought. She slowly walked up to him hoping that he might have some answers for her questions.

" Hello Darien, do you mind if I join you?" she asked. He looked up startled than noticed it was Luna.

" Your confused about it too? Yes you may join me," he said as the guardian jumped up onto the seat. They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts and ponderings. Luna finally broke the silence.

" Darien I have to ask this and I hope you don't mind, but do you know who she is talking about? Do you know anything about this Endymon?" she asked. Darien looked at her and sighed.

" I don't know Luna. The name is familiar to me but. I just can't seem to figure out why. I feel like I should know, but it just never comes to mind," he said sadly. He looked down at Luna and gave her a small smile.

" She acted as though she liked me Luna, and she touched my face so softly. I've never seen that side of her before," he said as he looked back toward the roses seemingly staring into space. Luna chuckled.

" Why Darien, are you falling for Serena?" she asked. He blushed and looked at the ground.

" No Luna I'm not falling for her.. because. I already have," he said softly finally admitting to himself what he was trying to deny. Luna looked at him somewhat surprised and confused. She hadn't expected him to say yes, she was more ready for him to start arguing with her.

" You.your in love with her?" she asked incredulously. He nodded. Luna suddenly became angry.

" Then why the hell do you always tease her Darien? Do you know how many times she comes home and cries into her pillow? I don't know if you realise this but you always made her feel insignificant, and unwanted. The happy face she put on for the last couple of weeks was only fake because she was so hurt and upset by the way you had been treating her that she lost her warmth and her happiness. Not to mention all the things that had been happening with her friends. You should be ashamed of yourself Darien because you just crucified the most caring and considerate girl I know, and now when she is at home instead of smiling and laughing and generally being her self, she's always sad, she stays in her room until she has to come out and she doesn't mix with her friends and most of all she has lost the will to be a scout. Most of her problems boil down to one person, and that person being you," Luna said angrily as she jumped off the seat, she began walking away but turned around and faced him again.

" I hope you're happy," she said and began running back towards Raye's temple.

Darien just looked after her. Spoken like a true mother he thought to himself as he let the words sink in. He had never meant to hurt her, it was just his way of hiding his feelings from her. If he had known he wouldn't have done it. He absently produced a rose and began to smell it's sent. He twirled it in his fingers and began playing with the petals.

" Should I see her?" pulls off a petal.

" Should I not?" pulls off another.

" Should I see her?" another petal floats away as he throws it into the air, continuing his little game.

Luna quietly snuck back into Raye's room and curled up in the bottom of Serena's mattress. She hadn't noticed that Raye wasn't in the room. Instead Raye was once again seated in front of the fire. She found it hard to sleep, and thought that she may as well try and figure out what Serena's dreams meant. But so far she was not getting a reading, and she was getting rather frustrated.

The fire wasn't telling her anything, and she wanted to find out what the dreams meant as much as Serena did. Of all the people Serena was dreaming about falling in love with, it just so happens to be her worst enemy Raye thought to herself.

She remembered back to what Mina was trying to tell her back at Darien's apartment. She had said something about knowing when soul mates were together than had looked over toward Serena and Darien. What if Mina was trying to say Darien and Serena are soul mates? She asked herself. She stared into the fire. Ah well may as well give it a try She thought to herself, as she began to clear her mind and focus on her questions.

" Oh great fire, please show me Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom with her true love." She opened her eyes and stared into the fire. The flames danced around and flicked here and there but still Raye could see nothing. Oh its no use, the fire can't help us She sighed.

She just sat and stared into the fire for what seemed like ages when she finally snapped out of her reverie when she noticed her mothers face in the fire. Queen Ariyar was staring back at her. She jumped back startled.

" Queen Ariyar what are you doing?" she asked shocked. The Queen smiled.

" Please Raye you can call me mother, after all I am your mother am I not?" she asked, Raye nodded.

" Raye what are you so troubled about? I can feel your anguish through my own fire, and it is quite hard to concentrate. Is something wrong with Princess Serenity?" she asked concerned.

" No she is quite fine. It's something to do with her though. You see she said she has been having these dreams where she is a princess and we are her guards, but now we know that part is actually true. It's the part that her worst enemy so happens to be a prince and Queen Serenity is addressing him as Prince Endymon. Serena said that in the dream she feels as though she loves this prince, yet the guy in real life, well she hates him," Raye tried to explain.

" And we cant figure out if he is part of the Silver Millennium or if its just part of her subconscious." The Queen looked at her for a while before she began to speak.

" Raye, there was indeed a Prince Endymon in the Silver Millennium, he was the prince of earth. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymon were destined to be Raye, they are soul mates, they were to be wed. But then the Negaverse attacked us, and you were all killed. Raye you must understand that you cannot, under any circumstances, tell Serenity this, she must fall in love with him of her own accord. He has already fallen for her, just ask Luna she had a nice chat to him before. Deep down so has Serenity, you must not tell anyone, oh except maybe Mina because she is from the planet of love, she maybe able to help them to get together, but Raye they must come together, for if they don't the future will be jeopardised. I must go now, remember Raye not a word. I'll see you soon, I love you Raye," the Queen said as she disappeared from the fire.

Raye sat in stunned silence. Mina was right, they are soul mates, I cannot believe this she thought somewhat happy for Serena and yet at the same time worried.


	7. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 7- Mixed Emotions  
  
Serena woke up early the next morning, having for the first time in weeks, not dreamt about herself falling in love with Darien, or as he was in the dream, Prince Endymon. She quietly got up out of bed and crept out into the temple gardens. No matter how much she disliked Darien she had always felt sad when the dream had ended. She sat on a bench. The temple gardens were her favourite place in all the temple grounds, yet it still could not match that of the park gardens where she would sit for hours just looking at the roses. As she thought of roses, an image flashed in her mind. Tuxedo mask. If it wasn't bad enough that she was falling in love with her enemy in a dream, it was worse when she was in love with his alter ego. She sighed. Try as she might Serena just could not stop smiling. * What is wrong with you Serena? Your acting like your happy about it * she scolded herself. The smell of food brought her back to reality as her nose lead her back towards the temple kitchen.  
  
She found Raye slaving over the stove.  
  
" Well nice of you to join us Serena," Raye said smiling.  
  
" Do you need help with anything Raye?" she asked as she lent over to pick up a towel. Raye looked at her suspiciously.  
  
" Uhh no its ok Serena I can handle it," she said nervously.  
  
" Raye, remember I'm not as clumsy as I made you think, I'm quite stable," Serena said with the tiniest hint of hurt in her voice. Raye looked at her sheepishly.  
  
" Sorry Serena I forgot." They smiled at each other as Raye handed her a spatula to stir the pancake mix.  
  
" Ohhhhhhh pancakes!! I love pancakes!!" Serena squealed with joy. Raye laughed.  
  
" You know Serena you may not be a klutz like we thought, but you still got that black hole you call a stomach."  
  
" Raye that was one thing I was never lying about," Serena laughed.  
  
The girls cooked up the pancakes and dished them out. Raye called out to Grandpa and Chad. Luna lazily walked into the kitchen. Everyone sat down enjoying the pancakes. After they had finished Serena and Raye began cleaning up. The others had left the room and Luna had said she had some business to attend to. Once they had finished they both took off for Raye's room. Raye shifted uneasily once they had settled down. She new it wouldn't be long before Serena asked if she could check the fire for any signs on what her dream could mean. Serena busied herself cleaning up the bed she had slept in, while unknown to her Raye watched her every move, a glint of joy but also sadness surfaced in her eyes.  
  
********  
  
I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for awhile, and I know I promised a larger chapter, but it just wasn't coming to me so I thought I would just post what I had. I think I have hit a writer's block lol so I'm once again really sorry and I'll try and get more chapters out soon.  
  
Cheers angel 


	8. The Enermy Appear

Hey there.. I've finally updated!!!! *Yay* angel cheers.. *crickets chirp*... Ahem right anywayz. umm guys I was reading over my story the other day, and I was thinking about some of the attacks I had used as Sailormoon's new powers, I just wanted to remind you that I have never seen any episode past the weird sisters, so if I have used any attacks that come later in the series don't kill me k cos I didn't know. Lol k hope you enjoy. please don't forget to review I even welcome flames!!!  
  
Chapter 8- The Enemy Appears  
  
" The time has come, put your plan into action Solaris."  
  
" Yes my Queen, it will be done right away," she bowed as she teleported from the room. The queen sat on her throne and ran her long claw like nails across the arm of her chair.  
  
" Oh those sailor brats will wish they had never heard of the Negaverse!" she laughed manically as her servants cringed. In a clap of thunder another Elemental (AN 1) appeared. She bowed.  
  
" My Queen, do you really think she can pull this off? Aren't I more suitable for this job?" she asked. The queen growled.  
  
" Why Elektra are you questioning my judgements?"  
  
" Why of course not my Queen," she hastily assured her ruler. The Queen smiled. An evil smile.  
  
" Well then let it be, your turn will come."  
  
" As you wish Queen Beryl." And she disappeared in another clap of thunder.  
  
The Queen beckoned to a servant, he scurried to her side and knelt before her.  
  
" Yes my Queen, how may I be of service to you?" he asked nervously.  
  
" I want you to fetch Aqualon for me."  
  
" Yes my Queen, right away." He stood up and hurried from the room.  
  
The Queen smiled again.  
  
" Its is going to be so much fun destroying those sailor brats. And I don't have to even lift a finger!!" She laughed evilly.  
  
She stood up from her throne and walked to the centre of the room.  
  
" Soon my faithful followers we will rule over this pitiful world and make it our own. With the help of our brave Elementals, those medalling sailor scouts will be no more," she said proudly as she circled the throne room talking to her faithfuls.  
  
Aqualon soon appeared in a spiral of water that disappeared as soon as she was visible.  
  
" You summoned me my Queen?" The Queen turned.  
  
" Ah yes Aqualon, I have an assignment for you. I want you to watch Elektra. I have sent Solaris out on a mission and I fear that Elektra might try and interfere. Just make sure she goes nowhere near her understand? I need this plan to work if we are to destroy those scouts," she ordered. Aqualon bowed.  
  
" Yes my Queen I understand." And she disappeared once again via a spiral of water.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Darien stood at the steps of Raye's temple. He had been standing there for nearly 30 minutes debating whether he should talk to Serena or not. He could here the two girls laughing and talking. He found it disturbing, although nice as it was to here them getting on, he would have been more ready to bust up a fight between them rather then walking in and interrupting what ever it was that they were doing. He slowly began climbing the stairs. * I guess it's now or never * he sighed to himself.  
  
He had never been inside the temple grounds before. He had only ever walked past the place. As he ascended the stairs, he took in his surroundings. The temple was a beauty in itself. It was an old style building of wood and timber. The doors were sliding doors made with timber frames and covered by a material. He hoped it was a strong material, to him it didn't look to be very strong.  
  
As he reached the top of the stairs he noticed for the first time the gardens surrounding the temple. It seems as though the flowers had been planted in colour codes. He noticed that they were the colours represented by the scouts. He laughed to himself. * I wonder if Raye had ever noticed that before. * At the beginning of the garden, to the left of the temple, there were Gerberas in red, followed by orange tiger lilies. And to the right of the temple were blue irises, which finished off with green ivy. But as he looked closer he noticed that throughout the garden the different groups were flecked with white carnations, the petals outlined with a soft pink. * Gerberas for Raye as mars. Tiger lilies for Mina as Venus. Irises for Ami as mercury and ivy for Lita as Jupiter. Carnations for Serena as Sailor moon. * He thought to himself. He smiled again.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Serena and Raye lay sprawled across Raye's floor. They had been laughing and talking for over 2 hours. But still Serena had not asked Raye to consult the fire. * All you have to do is tell her you tried but couldn't see anything, which is true. * She thought to herself.  
  
" Hey Serena, you know how you wanted me to check the fire?" Serena nodded.  
  
" Well I couldn't sleep last night, so I tried to find out about your dream, but. well I couldn't get anything," Raye finished. Serena smiled.  
  
" That's ok Raye, I don't mind. Hey I think someone's at the temple gate thingy," she said changing the topic while she looked out the window. Raye followed her gaze. She laughed.  
  
" Serena that gate thingy is called a Torrii," Raye informed her. Serena just shrugged.  
  
" Whatever. So can you see who it is?" Serena asked.  
  
" Not from here, no. So maybe we should go out and see who it is," Raye said. Serena then got an idea.  
  
" Hey Raye, can I wear one of your uniforms?" she asked sheepishly. Raye looked at her and smiled.  
  
" Yeh sure there are some in that cupboard in the corner."  
  
Serena quickly made her way to the cupboard and grabbed a garment out. She got changed into it as quickly as possible. Soon she stood beside Raye dressed in the same way as her friend, both girls smiling.  
  
" You know Raye, I've always wanted to wear one of these," Serena said as they began walking out of the room to greet the newcomer.  
  
Darien saw the two girls coming toward him. He suddenly became nervous. * You have got to be kidding? You're nervous? Come on Darien your suppose to be the cool, calm and collected guy, your not meant to get nervous, especially not over a girl. * He reprimanded himself. He quickly pretended to be ingrossed in the flowers, seemingly not to have noticed that the girls were coming towards him. Raye looked up to see who he was and noticed it was Darien.  
  
" Hey Darien. What brings you to the temple?" she asked. He looked up.  
  
" Hey Raye, Serena. I was just thinking that I have never been here before.and well I came to talk to you Raye," he said chancing a side glance towards Serena. Raye noticed his obvious discomfort, and could guess what he came to talk about.  
  
" Umm ok well you can come into a room at the temple, you don't mind Serena?" Raye asked.  
  
" Huh? Oh no its ok I'll just walk around the gardens," she said smiling.  
  
* Oh my god, her smile is so beautiful. * He thought to himself. Raye noticed and just barely stifled her giggle.  
  
Darien followed Raye into one of the temple rooms and sat before her as she knelt on a cushion.  
  
" Its about Serena, isn't it?" she asked breaking the silence. He just looked at her.  
  
" That easy to tell is it?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed deeply.  
  
" I'm so lost Raye, I... I have feelings for her, but she doesn't feel for me what I feel for her. Ami made me see that I hurt her with all the teasing I did but honestly Raye I never meant it, I was just hiding what I really felt," he explained. Raye only smiled. She opened her mouth to speak but never got the chance as sailor moon came crashing through the wall.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
As Raye and Darien left Serena in the garden, she began to pick a flower from each group. She had in her hands a gerbera, a tiger lily, an iris, some ivy, and a carnation. She placed the carnation in her hair and held the others in her hands. She sat on a bench, which was situated just around the corner of the temple, and just about hidden from sight. Her mind still trying to comprehend all the information she had acquired in the last 24 hours, she hadn't noticed she had company, although neither did the other person.  
  
" Molar, I want you to take over this temple, I have heard that the girl who works here is good friends with the scouts, hopefully they will come running to save their friend. When they do I want you to destroy them, understand?" the woman commanded.  
  
" Yes Solaris, as you wish."  
  
The woman disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Serena had heard the conversation. * A new enemy. * She thought to herself. She slowly stuck her head around the corner. The enemy was an orange-yellow creature, and looked mostly human, although its arms appeared to be giving off some sort of energy. It threw a blast at the trees just near where she was hiding. She quickly took action.  
  
" Moon Prism Power," she called.  
  
Where once stood Serena, now stood sailor moon. The creature was about to throw another blast only this time it was heading straight for the temple. She didn't have time to distract the creature as he let the attack go. * Raye and Darien are in there, I can't let them be hurt. * She thought. She grabbed for her tiara.  
  
" Moon tiara magic!" she called and let the flying disc go, flinging it in the path of the attack. It just barely stopped it in time. The creature was not happy.  
  
" You'll pay for that you annoying brat!!" the creature squealed. And began charging at her. Sailor moon jumped out of the way.  
  
" Not in my lifetime negatrash," she yelled back. She now stood in front of the temple.  
  
" Solar flash!" the creature called. Sailor moon didn't have time to defend, and was blinded by the attack. The creature took the opportunity to attack while her defence was down. The creature sent a massive ball of dark energy at her, it hit her full on and sent her crashing through the temple wall.  
  
She heard the gasps of Raye and Darien. She slowly got to her feet.  
  
" Ouch that hurt," she mumbled. Raye ran to her side.  
  
" Serena are you ok?" she asked frantically. She just nodded.  
  
" Call the scouts Raye and hurry," she commanded as she made her way back out to face the creature. It was scoffing and laughing.  
  
" Your just a pathetic weakling, and you threatened me?" it asked incredulously, and began laughing again. She didn't bother talking back.  
  
" Celestial Moon Arrow!" she yelled as her arm produced a crossbow and an arrow formed in her hands. She placed it carefully on the crossbow and let it rip. It sliced through the creatures' stomach. It wailed in pain.  
  
" How dare you! Your nothing compared to me!!" it cried, flinging another ball of energy at her. Sailor moon dodged it but the creature kept sending out more. She tried dodging one that was coming for her and stepped into another. It sent her flying into a tree. But she just got up and kept fighting.  
  
" Moon light energy ball!" she called as the ball of her own energy formed in her hands she threw it at the creature weakening it considerably. It sent another round of balls at her, she didn't have time to dodge and they sent her crashing into another of the temple walls. The rest of the scouts arrived just as she was sent through the wall.  
  
" Hey negatrash how bout having a sparing match with me?" Jupiter called out. The creature looked at her and just threw one of its energy balls at her instead. Jupiter easily dodged it.  
  
" Jupiter, one on one combat is not a good idea," Mercury said nervously. Jupiter looked at her strangely.  
  
" Why's that?" she asked exasperated.  
  
" Because it is made up entirely of solar energy which means if you got to close you would be burnt to a crisp," she said shortly. Jupiter frowned.  
  
" Then how do we beat it?" she asked.  
  
" What about attacking all at once from every side?" Venus inquired. Mercury hurriedly typed away at her computer.  
  
" It could work. Lets try it. Every one surround it and wait for me to create a fog then you attack," she ordered. The scouts split up and circled around the creature. It was so engrossed on Sailor moon it hadn't noticed the scouts movements.  
  
" Mercury ice bubbles blast!" a thick fog encircled the area. The creature was confused.  
  
" Mars fire balls surround!"  
  
" Venus crescent beam smash!"  
  
" Jupiter thunder clap zap!"  
  
The attacks raced at the creature.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" they heard it scream before it turned into dust.  
  
" Phew! Glad that's over," Venus sighed. Mars ran straight for the temple where Sailor moon had last gone through. She rummaged through the debris. She finally found the girls unconscious body.  
  
" Serena!! Serena wake up!!" she yelled shaking the girl by her shoulders. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Raye de-transformed. She sighed in relief.  
  
" Thank god your ok," the scouts said in unison.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
" What do you mean it failed!? You told me it was a sure thing!" Beryl yelled.  
  
" I thought it was my Queen, Molar is one of my strongest fighters," Solaris tried to explain.  
  
" Well next time I want your STRONGEST, not one of," she said dismissing the woman.  
  
" Yes Queen Beryl." And she left the room.  
  
" Those sailor brats are starting to get on my nerves. Soon, I will have my revenge."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Well I hope you guys liked that chapter.. I know it took me forever to get to the fighting lol.. But all in good time. please don't forget to review  
  
Cheers angel  
  
AN 1- This is what I call the enemies in my story lol, lame I know but anyway. 


	9. Memories Of Long Ago

Hey guys, looks like I keep forgetting the disclaimer... I don't own Sailor moon or any characters associated with the manga and anime, all others are my very own. Ok I think this must be the longest chapter I have ever put out he he he he. so I hope you guys enjoy it. don't forget to review k Cheers angel (  
  
Chapter 9 - Memories Of Long Ago  
  
The scene before them was an atrocious sight to behold. What was left of the Shinto Temple was nothing but a few walls. Although one room that had been left intact, almost miraculously, was the frequented room used for senshi meetings. And to look inside at this very moment, you would find five sailor scouts and Tuxedo mask. On a couch in the corner, lay Sailor moon. Tending to her numerous wounds was Sailor Mercury. Sitting on cushions were the remaining scouts, Venus Mars and Jupiter. Tuxedo mask kept to the background, a worried expression on his face.  
  
" Is she alright?" he asked nervously. The girl nodded her head, while standing up and de-transforming. The rest of the scouts followed suit. Only Sailor moon remained as she was.  
  
" Yes she will be fine, just exhausted," Ami said sitting herself down on a cushion beside Lita. Raye still had a worried expression on her face, as she continued to look at the sleeping girl in the corner.  
  
" That's twice in a row that she has been hurt badly, and she still hasn't completely recovered from the last fight," Raye said softly. Lita put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" She will be alright, Raye you know she is a tough one to beat." Raye looked at her friend and smiled.  
  
" Yeh I know, it's just that I hate seeing her in pain," she said as she looked back toward her.  
  
" Any one for drinks?" she asked trying to change the subject.  
  
" Ummm Raye don't you think we should take her somewhere else? After all the temple is half destroyed," Darien cut in. She looked at him.  
  
" I forgot, where could we take her though? We can't take her home and she can't stay here, Ami and her mum don't have the room in her small apartment, Mina already has a full house and Lita is renovating," Raye explained. Darien pondered this.  
  
" What about my place? I have a spare room and if you like you can stay as well Raye," he said. She smiled at him and shook her head in agreement.  
  
Darien transformed back into Tuxedo Mask and lifted Sailor moon into his arms. Raye also transformed.  
  
" We'll take her to his apartment, do you want to come along?" mars asked.  
  
The girls shook their heads simultaneously.  
  
" No I think we will head out for a bit, we don't want to crowd her when she comes too," Ami said looking at Mina and Lita. They both nodded in agreement.  
  
" Ok then well we will see you guys later then, bye," Mars said as she followed Tuxedo Mask out of the room, making their way to his apartment.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
" Queen Beryl, Sailor moon is extremely weak now, I have a plan that can finally rid us of her interference," Elektra said, bowing to her Queen.  
  
" I hope you are right Elektra, the last person who told me their plan would work, failed me," she said bitterly.  
  
" I assure you my queen, if we attack while she is still weak we will be able to defeat her."  
  
" And what of the other scouts?" she asked.  
  
" We will be able to take them out one by one," Elektra said, an evil smile crossing her face.  
  
" Very well Elektra, you may put your plan into action, but be warned if you fail me, you will suffer the consequences," Beryl stated.  
  
" Yes my Queen," Elektra said bowing once more and disappearing in a clash of thunder.  
  
A shadow walked from the corner of the room. It made its way slowly towards the Queen.  
  
" Do you really believe Elektra has what it takes?" a gruff voice said from behind a hood.  
  
She turned sharply, eyes lowering into snake like slits. She growled.  
  
" I don't need your assistance Leolan, I managed to defeat the moon kingdom once before with out your help, so do not interfere now," she said scathingly.  
  
" Yes but it also seems that your warriors aren't up to the job," he bit back just as harshly.  
  
" How dare you contradict me! I am your Queen and what I say goes, do you understand?" she asked.  
  
" I only have the best interests at heart my Queen," he said walking to her throne and kissing her hand lightly. * Those Elementals are going to be your downfall. * He thought, smiling as he left the room.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Darien laid Sailor moon down on his bed and gently covered her with a blanket. He stood back watching her, a frown marring his face.  
  
" Don't worry Darien, she will be alright," Raye said as she walked up and stood beside him. He remained silent. The girl stirred in her sleep, and both heard her wince in pain.  
  
" I hope you're right Raye," he said looking at her once more then turning to leave the room.  
  
" Me too," she whispered as she too, turned and left the room.  
  
They sat at his table, silence cloaked the room. Raye sat there watching him as he slowly drank a can of soda. * Oh mum, you told me not to tell Serena, but can't I tell Darien? * She thought, as another frown crossed the troubled mans' face.  
  
* Do you believe it could do any good Raye? He already loves her, all he has to do is find a way to make Serena love him too, I advise you not to please, it will only complicate the situation. *  
  
Raye sighed. * I hope you are right, I hate seeing them in so much pain. *  
  
" Raye, has Serena said anything to you about me?" he asked so suddenly it startled her.  
  
" Ummm. well only about the dream she had been having," she said nonchalantly, then realizing her mistake, gasped as she held a hand to her mouth. He looked at her puzzled.  
  
" What dream?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
" I can't tell you Darien, it's not my place."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, each pondering their thoughts.  
  
" Darien, I'm just going to head back to the temple, I think I should help clear it up and everything. You won't mind looking after Serena would you?" she asked. He smiled.  
  
" Of course not Raye."  
  
Raye left the apartment and headed back to the temple. Darien walked into the room to check on Sailor moon, noticing that she had de-transformed. He decided that it would be a good idea to look at her wounds, and see if they had healed any more. He walked into his bathroom grabbing a wash clothe and some antiseptic. He sat down on a chair beside her and proceeded to clean her wounds again. As she stirred he stopped.  
  
" Prince Endymon," she whispered. He froze. He went to touch her face softly, and as he held out his hand she quickly grabbed it. Her eyes fluttered open and he sat still, not daring to move.  
  
" You don't remember, do you Darien?" she whispered. He shook his head. She tried to sit up, but the pain was too much so he gently laid her back down. She was looking at him strangely, like he was a long lost friend.  
  
" I can show you. who you were in the past, in the Silver millennium," she said smiling warmly at him. And taking his hand that she was still holding, she placed it over her moon locket. He looked at her one last time, before he was swallowed up in memories of long ago..  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The earth prince was in the gym sparring with his four generals. There was the first in command, kunzite also known as Kale. Second in command, Nephrite also known as Nick. Third in command, Jadeite also known as Jake. And fourth in command, Zoicite also known as Zane. As the men set about in different ways to challenge the prince in hope that they could improve his skills, an unexpected interruption broke their train of thoughts.  
  
" Prince Endymon, the King and Queen have requested your immediate presence in the throne room," the messenger said bowing. The prince looked up.  
  
" Can you tell me why that is so?" he asked, setting down his sword as he faced the middle-aged man.  
  
" I'm sorry my prince that information was not passed on to me."  
  
" Very well, I'll be there soon," he said as he turned to his guards. The five men cleared up the training gear and freshened them selves up. As they began the walk to the throne room they resumed a friendly chat.  
  
" So Darien, do you think maybe its because your mother thinks it's time for you to wed?" Jake, ever the joker commented. Darien growled.  
  
" Cool it Dar, just ignore him. He is only jealous because he cant find himself a girl," kale, leader of the generals, stated. The four men laughed at the expense of Jake. They kept on like this, but soon stopped as they entered the throne room.  
  
" Ah Endymon, we were just discussing you," his mother said as she smiled to the men.  
  
" Couldn't have been anything good then, is that not right mother?" he asked jokingly as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek. She playfully swatted his arm whilst laughing along with the King and generals.  
  
" No dear this is actually quite important. You see, we are to send ambassadors to the Moon Kingdom, but your father and I are quite busy organising these negotiations with the towns people on the new complex they have asked for, and we thought that this would be a great opportunity for you to expand your knowledge of running this kingdom," she said.  
  
" The Moon Queen has requested Earth to join the Silver Alliance, and we have agreed to attend the meeting, but we have made no decision on whether to join," the King finished.  
  
" So I just go up there, talk with the Queen find out what is going on, and then come back and relay the information to you?" he asked incredulously. The Queen laughed.  
  
" Oh no, Endymon, you will find out what is going on, but you won't need to come back. You will just relay the information through their communications. We want your opinion instead of the Queen's, because we want you to judge if it will be of benefit to our Kingdom. One that is done, then you may spend time up there exploring the place, it's rumoured to be very beautiful" she said. He nodded in understanding.  
  
" You will also be accompanied by your generals," the King said looking towards the men standing to attention behind the prince.  
  
" You never know Endymon, you might meet the Moon Princess," his mother said smiling.  
  
" Excuse my interruption, my Queen, but isn't it said that the princess is a very hard girl to please?" Zane commented.  
  
" Mmmm. Yes that is true," she said frowning. Endymon shrugged and the King excused the men.  
  
So the Prince and his Generals set about organising their visit to the Moon kingdom. Within a week everything was in order and they were soon on their way.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
When the price and generals arrived at the Moon Kingdom, they were so enthralled by the sheer beauty of the palace and its surrounding areas. Unfortunately, the King and Queen had some important matters to attend to before the banquet that night, that they didn't have a chance to greet them. The group did not mind, and soon found themselves being given a tour of the palace grounds. Endymon found the gardens to be his most favourite part of the Kingdom. And spent most of the day walking around them. He found that they had several species of flowers that could not be found on earth. But one area of flowers caught him by surprise.  
  
There was a special garden which held a statue, with closer inspection, Endymon found it to actually be a fountain. It was of a lady. He found a plaque, which read:  
'~Selene Goddess of the Moon~'  
  
Surrounding the fountain was the garden. To the very left of the fountain were a section of flowers, they were blue irises, next to that were green ivy. Directly next to the fountain on both sides, were white carnations, the petals lined in a soft pink. To the right, were orange tiger lilies and finishing of were red gerberas. He couldn't help but feel that the garden had special meaning.  
  
He was soon summoned to come back to the castle. The banquet was in only 2 hours. When he finally arrived there was already a crowd in the room. However, he noticed a large group had gathered on the balcony outside. He went out to investigate what was going on. He gently pushed his way to the front. And just as he had reached the front, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
  
" Who is she?" he asked.  
  
" That my young man, is the Moon Princess," an elderly man beside him said with pride in his voice.  
  
The King and Queen called for every ones attention, the Banquet was about to begin.  
  
Darien stayed where he stood watching the young princess. Her beauty, her love for her surroundings, the friendliness she showed her guards, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, all seemed to good to be true. Yet here it was wrapped up in the perfect princess.  
  
" She's so beautiful, so peaceful. I thought she was going to be a monster," he whispered to himself.  
  
" Why?" The young man spun around at the question. He looked up stunned. The Queen stood before him, her face dimmed by shadows, and he dropped into a low bow.  
  
" No, no please stand up my Prince," the Queen said in a very soft voice.  
* The princess is so much like her mother. * He thought to him self. He stood there just watching the Queen. He didn't notice that she was talking to him.  
  
" Are you going to answer my question?" she asked. He snapped out of his trance.  
  
" Yes of course." He said. " What was it again your highness?"  
  
" Why did you think the princess was going to be a monster?" He blushed. She noticed and laughed.  
  
" Don't worry I wont hold it against you," she said smiling.  
  
" Well my kingdom had said that no one had ever seen or heard her, so they thought that she was not the 'proper' princess if you understand me," She nodded and he continued.  
  
" So everyone thought that she acted like a brat or something and so you had to keep her out of public eye. But I never thought she would be so beautiful," he finished.  
  
" No you are right I did keep her out of the public eye, but not for the reason that she misbehaved. On the contrary she is a very happy and lively girl, she may get into mischief sometimes but everyone does. You say she is very beautiful. So does every prince in the galaxy. They sometimes drooled over her you could say, and they were supposed to be gentlemen. For that reason I thought some of the citizens might do the same. So I hid her from prying eyes." The Queen said.  
  
" So why are you holding this ball?" he asked.  
  
" Because it's her 16th birthday, and is custom to show the people her coming of age. I am a little scared, yes, because I don't know how they will react to her. She's been almost like a phantom some say. And many believed there was no princess to begin with. Oh I do hope they like her," she said frowning.  
  
" Oh believe me they will. Many saw her out here and I think she has captivated their hearts," he said smiling. That lifted her spirit.  
  
" Well prince Endymon we must make our way to the dinning hall or there will be no food for us to eat." They smiled at each other and walked side by side into the hall.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Darien came out of his memories startled and confused. He looked down to where Serena was laying and found her looking at him with uncertainty.  
  
" I was Prince Endymon of Earth, and I fell in love with the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity," he said smiling at her.  
  
What the two didn't know was that Raye stood at the door of the room, watching them with a huge smile on her face. * They did it mum, they are finally together again. *  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Serena had fallen asleep once again in Darien's bed after their reunion, Raye had also shared the bed with her. So Darien had set up his bed in the guest bedroom. He had woken early that morning and decided to make breakfast for himself and the girls. Raye had woken up not long after he had and together they prepared the breakfast. They were talking happily when they heard a panicked voice.  
  
" Mercury! What's wrong?" Serena asked.  
  
" Oh Serena hurry! There's been an attack at the school, a youma has appeared, Jupiter and Venus are holding, but just barely. We need you and Mars rig. ahhh!!!." She heard before the voice cut out. Raye and Darien ran to the room were Sailor moon already stood.  
  
" Hurry you guys! They are in big trouble!" she said as she led them out of the apartment window.  
  
They moved as fat as they could. When they reached the battle, they found that the scouts had managed to beat the youma only to be confronted by one very angry looking woman. She was dressed from head to toe in green. They ran to the scouts' sides.  
  
" Are you guys ok?" she asked. They nodded.  
  
" So the rest of the sailor saps finally join the group. Now I can destroy you all together!" she laughed as she threw a massive energy ball at them. The scouts easily avoided it.  
  
" Who are you?" Sailor moon asked.  
  
" I am Elektra, strongest of the Elementals who fight alongside Beryl," she said proudly. Sailor moon only grunted.  
  
" Yeah? Well we'll just see how strong you are when we defeat you, negatrash," Sailor moon said.  
  
The scouts surrounded her on all sides.  
  
" Mars celestial fire surround!"  
  
" Venus love chain encircle!"  
  
" Jupiter thunder clap zap!"  
  
" Mercury ice storm blast!"  
  
" Moon light energy ball!"  
  
The attacks raced towards the woman in the sky, the fire swirling around the Venus chain. The ice mixing with the thunder to make a very lethal electric attack. The four attacks hit, injuring the woman, while the last knocked the woman into a nearby tree.  
  
Unfortunately for the scouts, the attack took too much out of Sailor moon and she dropped to her knees, the pain of past wounds catching up to her. As Elektra got to her knees she saw the opportunity. As all eyes were on sailor moon no one saw her disappear until it was to late.  
  
Knowing that she couldn't go back with out destroying at least one of the scouts, she appeared suddenly behind Sailor moon. Grabbing the girl she jumped back.  
  
Elektra held Sailor moon by her neck, threatening the scouts if they came any closer or used an attack, she would use her as a shield.  
  
" I promise you, if you attack me, I will use her," she said forcefully, yet the scouts could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
She knew she was cornered. If she went back to Beryl she would surely be killed. And the scouts had proved their strength, and together they could defeat her. But she noticed their hesitancy to attack while Sailor moon was in her grasp. She slowly began backing away, dragging Sailor moon with her.  
  
" Just attack her!" Sailor moon yelled. The scouts faulted.  
  
" We cant, not with you near," Mars said anguished.  
  
" I don't care Mars. What is my life compared to the people of earth? Now as your leader I am ordering you to attack!" she yelled again. Mars backed down, tears trailing her face.  
  
" I cant," she whispered. The rest of the scouts also stood down. Seeing the scouts had let their guard down, Elektra called up a massive ball of electric energy and threw it at the scouts knocking them down like ten pin bowls.  
  
" NOOOOOO!!!!" Sailor moon cried. Inside, something snapped.  
  
Elektra felt the powerful energy begin to emit from Sailor moon. She hastily let the girl go, and she dropped to her knees. Elektra backed up, her fear plainly shown on her face. Sailor moon was in cased in a ball of bright white light. Elektra shielded her eyes with her arm. The scouts tried painfully, to stand up. All failed in their attempts and ended up kneeling, watching the ball of light, as it began to rise.  
  
Inside Serenity was once again, awakened.  
  
" What happened?" she asked confused. She looked around, but instead of seeing the scouts, Tuxedo mask or Elektra, she saw what looked like ruins of a building. She could see what she guessed used to be a fountain in the middle of what must have been a garden. As she continued to look around she found her eyes glued to one spot. Their stood the 5 most powerful Queens. Once again they smiled at her as they slowly made their way towards her.  
  
" Where are we?" Serenity asked. The Queens frowned. Queen Serenity stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" This was once our home, this is what is left of the Moon Kingdom," she said sadly. Serenity gasped.  
  
" But why am I here? The last thing I remember is Elektra blasting the scouts with a huge electric ball."  
  
" Yes we know, we witnessed it happen, Serenity," Queen Ariyar informed the trembling girl. The Queens watched as the girls' eyes were blurred by tears.  
  
" Don't cry, princess, they are quite alright, just a little bit sore," Queen Gemina hastily tried to reassure her. Queen Serenity stepped forward, silencing the four Queens and forcing her daughter to look at her.  
  
" Serenity. Elektra, Aqualon, Solaris and Lavisha are not who you believe them to be. Search your memories and you will find what you seek," she said soothingly. The princess glanced at the four Queens, and for the first time noticed the grave expressions on their faces. They nodded in encouragement. She looked back at her mother. She closed her eyes and searched her memories.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
In the middle of the Moon Kingdoms' gardens sat an 11 year old Serenity. She was so preoccupied by her thoughts, she never saw her mother approach her. Her mother gently placed a hand on the girls shoulder, and smiled as the girl looked up towards her.  
  
" Serenity, why do you not smile for me?"  
  
" Mother I'm afraid," she said looking down again.  
  
" Afraid of what?" the Queen asked sitting down beside her.  
  
" What if they don't like me?" the Queen laughed softly, much to the dismay of her daughter.  
  
" Oh Serena, of course they will like you. I know you're just nervous about meeting them. Speaking of which, we had better get back to the castle," she said standing up holding out her hand to her daughter. The girl still looked troubled, but stood up and took her mothers hand.  
  
In the throne room sat Queen Serenity while the princess paced behind her.  
  
" Your highness." The servant bowed low.  
  
" Artermis." She said acknowledging him.  
  
" I have news. The quests have arrived, and Luna is escorting them as we speak," he said smiling broadly. The Queen smiled back at him.  
  
" Excellent. Thank you Artermis. Please take some help and finish setting up the quests quarters," she said happily.  
  
" As you wish, Queen Serenity." He bowed low once more and exited the room.  
  
" Serenity dear please stop worrying and sit down." At that moment Luna entered the room and curtsied.  
  
" Queen Serenity and princess Serenity, it is my pleasure to announce the arrivals of Queen Ariyar and court of Mars." she said as the Queen entered followed by her court.  
  
" Queen Lybera and court of Venus." the Queen entered followed by her court.  
  
" Queen Sargee and court of Jupiter.." The Queen entered although followed by a smaller court.  
  
" And Queen Gemina and court of Mercury," Luna finished as the last Queen entered shyly followed by her court.  
  
" Thank you Luna." The servant curtsied again and left the room, calling all of the servants to follow as she too went to join Artermis in setting up the quarters. When only the Queens were left, Queen Serenity jumped up from her throne and quickly made her way to the Queens. They all hugged like lost friends.  
  
" Oh Serenity it is so good to be back." Ariyar smiled happily at her best friend.  
  
" I'm so glad you are all here," and she looked around at each Queen. They all smiled. After a few minutes of talking the Queen grabbed their attention once again.  
  
" I know we have a lot to catch up on, but we must continue with the introductions, ladies," Queen Serenity informed her friends. They nodded.  
  
" If your courts wish to rest, we have set your quarters up in the wings." she rang a bell. Luna and Artermis entered.  
  
" Yes my Queen?" they asked.  
  
" Please lead these courts too their rooms," they bowed and curtsied as they lead the groups from the throne room.  
  
" Serenity, please come here," she motioned for her daughter. The princess looked up and slowly walked to her mother. She stood nervously behind her.  
  
" Ladies, I wish to introduce you to Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom," she said proudly, stepping away from her daughter. The Queens all smiled as their eyes set on the trembling princess. They could all see the worry and fear in her eyes, and their smiles only grew wider in encouragement. They all turned back toward Queen Serenity.  
  
" She is very beautiful, Serenity, the spitting image of you," Queen Ariyar said smiling to her.  
  
" Thank you. Now shall we introduce her too her soon to be guards?" all the Queens smiled. They stepped back and motioned their daughters forward, all had been hidden behind their mothers. Queen Ariyar was first to introduce.  
  
" I wish you to meet Raye," the Queen said.  
  
" I wish you to meet Mina," Queen Lybera introduced.  
  
" I wish you to meet Lita," Queen Sargee followed.  
  
" And I wish you to meet Ami," Queen Gemina finished up.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled a warm smile to each and they returned it. She turned to her daughter and held out her hand to her. The princess took it and walked to stand beside her mother. The princesses looked at Serenity and Serenity stared back. She could tell that they were already good friends and felt like she was about to intrude. She curtsied.  
  
" It's nice to meet you all," she said softly. Unfortunately the Queens noticed the Princesses unconscious hostility to the princess of the moon, they looked toward Queen Serenity worry evident in each pair of eyes.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Princess Serenity sat on the edge of the fountain, situated in the middle of the gardens. Tears were streaming down her face. Four women saw the hurt and rejection in her eyes, they moved towards her.  
  
" Princess Serenity," they said softly, bowing to her. She looked up startled.  
  
" Who are you?" she asked nervously. They all sat around her.  
  
" Well firstly I am Elektra, first daughter of Queen Sargee of Jupiter," she introduced herself.  
  
" I am Aqualon, first daughter of Queen Gemina of Mercury," the second woman said as she sat down beside the princess and rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
" I am Lavisha, first daughter of Queen Ariyar of Mars," the third woman said.  
  
" And I am Solaris first daughter of Queen Lybera of Venus," the last woman finished. The princess looked at them stunned.  
  
" But I thought the other princesses were the first born," she said digesting the new information.  
  
" No, we are, but the Queens wanted your guards to be around the same age as you, so we are sort of like your second protectors, although your outer senshi are there, and older, they protect the whole kingdom rather than just you," Aqualon told her. The princess began crying again.  
  
" Why are you crying Serenity?" Elektra asked softly as she knelt down before her.  
  
" I have never had any real friends, or a sister to talk to. There is no one my age in the castle, I never go out for my mother fears for my safety. I thought that now I had guards that I would finally have friends, but.they don't like me," she said softly as a fresh batch of tears fell from her eyes. The women heard the anguish in the girls' voice.  
  
" Who don't like you?" Solaris asked.  
  
" The princesses, my guards, they wont talk to me, they always stay in their group and I feel like an intruder," she said sadly. The women looked at each other, anger evident in their eyes.  
  
" Come Serenity, we will find out what is happening, while you rest, you look very tired," Aqualon said.  
  
" No, I want to stay here for a while if you don't mind," she said. They smiled, each one giving her a hug before they left.  
  
The women walked around the palace looking for their younger sisters. They soon stumbled upon their mothers. The Queens noticed the girls were obviously rattled about something.  
  
" Where are the princesses?" Elektra asked.  
  
" Why? What's wrong?" Queen Sargee asked.  
  
" Don't answer my question with a question mother, now where are they?" she asked again.  
  
" Probably outside in the garden with Serenity," Queen Sargee answered. The girls laughed. The Queens looked at them puzzled.  
  
" Oh Serenity is in the garden yes, bawling her eyes out because she thinks that they hate her," Lavisha said harshly.  
  
The Queens were taken aback. At that moment the princesses entered the room talking and laughing. That only served to make their sisters angrier. They walked up to their sisters grabbing each one by the arm and dragging them from the room, ignoring the round of protests they received. The Queens looked at each other startled.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Serenity hadn't moved from her spot on the fountain edge. Nor had she stopped crying. As the women walked closer, they stopped forcing their siblings to stop also. Elektra being the angriest of the women grabbed Lita by the shoulders and forced her to look at the crying girl.  
  
" Can you tell me why she is crying?" she asked harshly. Lita shrugged her shoulders.  
  
" She is crying because a certain four princesses are ignoring her. All she wants is to be friends with them and all they do is ignore her."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Serenity came out of her memories expecting to see her mother and the four Queens standing in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. Instead she found herself back at the battle between the scouts and Elektra. It seems while she had been gone the scouts had managed to get some hits in while attacking her. Fresh from the assault of memories, Serenity didn't see the Elektra under Beryl's control, instead she saw the Elektra that helped her make friends with her, now, scouts. As she watched the battle she saw Elektra fall, and Jupiter readying an attack. Serenity watched in dismay, as she knew Elektra was too weak to fight back. Jupiter launched her attack.  
  
" NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Serenity cried out as she ran to Elektra and threw herself in front of the attack. As the attack hit her she looked at Elektra and smiled a small smile, the woman was surprised. When the attack depleted Serenity fell on top of her.  
  
" Why? Why did you do that?" she whispered, as she tried to help the girl up.  
  
" Because. I know. something.. that you. don't," Serenity gasped closing her eyes as the pain shot through her body. The scouts ran to her.  
  
" Let her go Elektra," Mars ordered calling an attack.  
  
" No Mars! There is something you don't know. She is not who you think she is," Serenity said trying to stand. The scouts were puzzled.  
  
" Of course she is," Mars said voicing every ones thoughts. Serenity just turned to Elektra.  
  
" Will you please let me explain? I know you feel torn between what beryl has said and something in your heart, will you let me explain what it means?" she asked Elektra.  
  
Elektra looked at her with hope and fear in her eyes. Serenity saw the hesitancy.  
  
" What have you got to lose? Beryl will not be forgiving if you go back and you will be killed, I'm sure you know that. Why not let me explain? You will be glad when I have done so," she said as Elektra helped her to her feet.  
  
She looked around at the rest of the scouts, they too were unsure of Serenity's motives, but were willing to here her out, for it must be important.  
  
" Ok, I'll listen," she said sighing. Serenity smiled.  
  
Neither the scouts nor Elektra noticed the shadow behind the tree.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
" She has done what you expected, Leolan," a sweet voice said. The hooded man turned to her.  
  
" Serenity, she has gotten through to Elektra?" he asked. The woman smiled.  
  
" Only a matter of time."  
  
" Thank you Aqualon. You must return back to Beryl before she suspects anything."  
  
As the woman disappeared in a swirl of water, another appeared in the shadows.  
  
" Is it done, Leolan?" a woman asked.  
  
" Just as you predicted, Pluto," he said smiling.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Finally that ones finished.. I hope you guys liked that.. I was also hoping if anyone could help me, do the generals have specific attacks? And could you also possibly tell me all of the scout's attacks? If you can, email me at baby_gyrl301@hotmail.com I'd be so grateful, thanx..and don't forget to review ok Cheers angel 


	10. A New Arrival, Forgotten Friends

Hey guys. * wow she actually updated* ok ok I'm really sorry but I just wasn't getting anywhere so I needed a break from this story. I hope you all will read my second story, I don't know if it's any good unless you peeps read and review it k.lol well anyway I hope you enjoy this chappie  
  
Cheers angel  
  
Chapter 10- A New Arrival, Forgotten Friends  
  
Around a table in the Tsukino house hold, sat Irene, Kevin and their youngest child Sammy. They were discussing a very important promotion Kevin had received.  
  
" Oh Kevin, I cant believe you didn't wait until Serena came home," Irene said.  
  
" Who cares mama, if the meatball head was here she wouldn't even know what a promotion meant," Sammy said sarcastically.  
  
" Now Sammy your sister is a part of this family, and deserves to know just as you do. Now I would like you to go up stairs or out with a friend, I have some things to discuss with your mother," Kevin stated as he got up from the table and cleared the drink cups.  
  
" Yeah whatever," Sammy said nonchalantly as he too got up and left the table.  
  
Kevin waited until he knew his son was not in earshot, and then he looked at his wife, half smiling but also looking anxious, and a little sad.  
  
" What's wrong Kevin?"  
  
" I'm sure you remember the trouble we had when we wanted our first child," he said looking at her. She nodded.  
  
" How could I forget."  
  
" Do you remember the young man who made it possible for us?" he asked sitting himself down beside her while taking her hands in his own.  
  
" Yes, Trent Moone. What's all this about?" she asked cautiously. He smiled.  
  
" That very same man who made it possible, will now be my boss," he said, his smile growing broader.  
  
" Oh Kevin!" she said happily as she jumped up from her chair and hugged her husband tightly.  
  
" I have to a meeting with him this afternoon," he said as his wife loosened her grip and sat back in her chair.  
  
" Do you think he will remember us?" she asked a little scared.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Elektra held Princess Serenity as she slowly made her way to a bench in the school grounds. The scouts and tuxedo mask hovering close behind her. No one had dared say a word since Serenity had claimed Elektra wasn't who they believed her to be. Mars, having the strong feeling that Serenity didn't know what she was saying, had the hardest time trying to figure it all out. Mercury, being the level headed of the scouts, took into account the fact that it was Serenity who appeared and not Sailor moon or Serena. She knew that this was important, and would affect all of their lives.  
  
" Here will do just fine, thank you Elektra," Serenity said calmly, as the woman sat her down.  
  
The scouts all stood around. Silence surrounded the group. Elektra fiddled nervously, while the scouts watched her intensely.  
  
" Well, this is a long story, so you all, including you Elektra, better be comfortable," Serenity stated.  
  
" Princess Serenity, I'm appalled at the fact that you would be willing to discuss this in public. This is a highly touchy subject," a sweet voice said.  
  
The scouts looked around, all ready to attack if the need be. Serenity saw her scouts tense up and laughed.  
  
" Why Sailor Pluto, long time no see," she said as she tried to get to her feet before a sharp pain put her back down.  
  
The woman walked from the shadows. She was a fairly tall woman with long dark green hair that sat around mid thigh, which now was swaying slightly in the small breeze that had sprung up suddenly. Her eyes, which were of a deep reddish brown colour, showed a wisdom beyond her years. The scouts could see and feel from her presence, she had witnessed a lot of pain and heartache, whether from personal experience or through watching the different time lines.  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
" Princess Serenity, I must say it is quite nice to see you again, although I wish it could have been on better circumstances," she said as she looked the princess over and frowned as she saw the singed dress and burn marks.  
  
Lita frowned as she witnessed the older senshi looking over her. She truly felt bad about attacking the princess even though technically, it wasn't her fault.  
  
Sailor Pluto turned to Elektra. The woman inwardly cringed. She turned back towards Serenity and the scouts.  
  
" So if we are going to explain this story, and you will need my help Serenity, I suggest we go somewhere private." The princess looked at her sheepishly, a small smile crossing her face.  
  
" My place is closet, if you want to go there," Lita said quietly. The scouts turned and smiled at her as she began to lead the way. Tuxedo mask going on ahead.  
  
Elektra and Sailor Pluto supported Serenity between them as they too set out after the scouts.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
" My liege, I believe we have some problems with Elektra, it seems that some how the sailor scouts have meddled with her mind," an unnamed servant said bowing low at Beryl's feet.  
  
She growled menacingly.  
  
" What do you mean? Elektra wouldn't dare disobey me!" she yelled.  
  
The servant gulped.  
  
" W-well it s-seems that s-sailor m-moon has g-gotten through t-to her," he stuttered nervously. The Queen jumped from her throne and grabbed the frightened man by his neck.  
  
" YOU FIND HER AND YOU FIND HER FAST!!" she bellowed as she threw the man backwards, sprawling him on his back.  
  
" Y-yes m-my Q-q-queen," he stammered once again before fleeing from the room.  
  
In the corner stood a shadow, a smile of triumph dancing across their face as they disappeared from the room.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
" Leolan, I have some great news, it seems that sailor moon has gotten through to Elektra. Beryl is none to thrilled. She has sent some scouters out to find her. Do you want me to keep watch over her and the scouts just in case?" Aqualon asked as she informed the man of the news.  
  
He pondered this for a moment, before turning to face the wielder of water and ice.  
  
" Yes but make sure you stay well away from them. We don't want beryl knowing that you too have turned on her, that would only create disastrous events for us all," he said sternly, yet a hint of a smile forming at the corner of his mouth.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
In another part of town, in one of Tokyo's most elaborate buildings, sat five men around a table.  
  
" Are you quite sure it was the princess?" a low voice asked, a trace of hope and fear clearly visible.  
  
" Yes my lord. She looked exactly the same as I remember her," a second voice answered.  
  
" And you say she is right here in Tokyo?" the first man asked.  
  
" Yes. It appears that she has grown up here her hole life," a third man entered the conversation.  
  
" We have also discovered that the sailor scouts also protect this area, although we have yet to see them, I have heard many stories of the five female warriors who guard the city from monsters," the second man voiced again.  
  
The first man looked puzzled.  
  
" You say five? Weren't there only four, Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury?" The first man asked again.  
  
" Yes, that's what I originally thought, but apparently there is also one called sailor moon, and is said to be the leader," the second man replied.  
  
The five men fell silent. All pondering what this could mean.  
  
The first man stood up from the table and walked to the window surrounding the room. As he looked out he sighed.  
  
" I have been waiting for so many years to find her, and all this time she was right under my nose," he said quietly.  
  
" My lord, we believe that if we find the scouts it will lead us to the princess," the third man spoke up.  
  
" One thing you keep forgetting to mention is the fact that there is also this tuxedo mask who has been helping the scouts out, and if I may say so, I believe that he could be Prince Endymon," a fourth man spoke up quietly.  
  
The first man spun around.  
  
" And if you are correct, the princess should be close by," he said hopefully.  
  
" Precisely."  
  
The five men smiled at each other. A new hope shining in each set of eyes.  
  
" Well lets continue the search, only this time we will try to focus on finding the sailor scouts rather then just the princess," the first man said as he walk back to the table.  
  
" I'm already on it my lord. I have been trying to track down the planetary signals that should emit from the scouts once they are in a fight," the quietly spoken fourth member of the group said.  
  
The four men laughed.  
  
" Well I must be off I have a rather important business meeting this afternoon, if you guys stay here please keep my place in order," the first man said a hint of humour tracing his voice.  
  
" Yes boss!!" the four men mocked him as he walked out the door, companied by their endless laughter. It had turned out to be a good day to them all.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Well guys that's all from me at the moment, I promise I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible and make it longer too lol  
  
Don't forget to check out my other story, do you think I should continue with it??  
  
Cheers angel 


	11. A Past Revealed

Ok guys I've updated.. And this chappie has got to be the longest one I've put out so far. so I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
Cheers angel  
  
Chapter 11- A Past Revealed.  
  
As the scouts left the park on their way to Lita's house they found themselves a secluded spot to de-transform. Serenity however, stayed as she was, for fear that she might forget what was most important that she remember. Elektra also stayed as she was for she didn't have a civilian counter part. Serenity was still supported by Elektra and Trista, while the remaining girls had gone ahead. They had lost sight of Tuxedo Mask along their journey but knew he was not far away.  
  
" Geez Lita, how far do we have to walk," Raye complained for what must have been the fifth time. Serenity laughed, which earned her a death stare from her friend.  
  
" You know Raye, when you do that you sound like Serena," Lita taunted back. Raye just huffed and stuck her nose in the air, which got her another round of laughs from her friends.  
  
As they finally reached the large gates surrounding the house they all became silent, each eager and not so eager to hear what both Serenity and Trista had to say.  
  
" Lita, what about you family?" Trista asked.  
  
" Trista, as the keeper of time, you should know that Lita doesn't have any family here. Only the servants, and they would never dare eaves drop on our conversation," Serenity told her older senshi. The girl blushed.  
  
" I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking," she said looking at Lita. But Lita was looking away. Serenity noticed this.  
  
" What is it Lita?" she asked.  
  
" Please don't be angry with me, but my servants know about me being Sailor Jupiter," she said quietly. The girls looked at her stunned. All except for Trista.  
  
" AHH that's right I remember that. They caught you coming into the house one night after a battle, thinking that you were an intruder. You had no choice but to tell them, but it has done no harm to the time line so it is nothing to fret over," Trista told the rest of the group. Lita smiled at her gratefully.  
  
" Well then shall we proceed?" Serenity asked as she made her way through the gate not waiting for a reply.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kevin Tsukino sat outside his soon-to-be boss, Trent Moones', office. He fiddled nervously. He knew that he had definitely got the promotion and was going to work along side Mr Moone, he was just anxious to see if he would remember how he had made his family's life better.  
  
The company he worked for was a well-known publication company. They ranged from books, to posters, to magazines, anything that required printing. And now he was to become second in command project manager.  
  
As he waited he looked around at the spacious room that would most likely be where he would soon be working. He couldn't believe half his luck. First getting the promotion then having his workstation going from general desk, lots of clutter, no room what so ever, to having the most enormous desk he had seen. As he let his eyes wonder over his new surroundings his new boss made his entrance.  
  
" Mr Tsukino, I'm so sorry for being late, just a prior engagement that I couldn't get out of, took longer than expected," the tall man apologised, as he held out his hand to the short man.  
  
" Oh no that's ok, I haven't anything to do after our meeting so we can take as long as necessary," he replied standing up and taking the pre- offered hand and shaking it firmly.  
  
" That's news for me," he said laughing as he made his way into his office followed by Kevin. He walked around his desk placing his brief case on top and sitting in his chair. Kevin followed suit only sitting in the chair in front of his desk.  
  
" First down to business. You do realise that your hours will double from your previous work load," Trent asked. Kevin nodded.  
  
" Yes I do, it doesn't bother me though," he replied.  
  
" Good good. Your pay will also double from your previous cheque. And I know you are a consistent worker, but I will not tolerate tardiness," he said.  
  
" No that's alright, I have never been late to work in my life," he said smiling.  
  
" Well then that's out of the way. How is your wife? Irene, isn't it?" he asked. Kevin nodded.  
  
" Yes, and she is doing quite well," Kevin replied.  
  
" And Serena?" he asked. Kevin's face grew in to a wide spread smile.  
  
" Oh Serena is doing great, we must thank you for helping us. You have no idea how much it meant to Irene and I. You must meet her one day," he said happily.  
  
" And you wouldn't mind that? I mean it would be a little weird, does Serena know about it?" He asked. Kevin nodded.  
  
" Yes we made sure to tell her when she was old enough to understand."  
  
" Well if its ok with you then I would love to meet her. I haven't met the right lady yet, so I haven't any children of my own," he said frowning. Kevin smiled at him.  
  
" Well you would be more then welcome to see Serena anytime you like, Irene said that she would like to have you in Serena's life." Kevin replied.  
  
" Thank you that would be good. Well I must break this short, as I have a board meeting," Trent said standing up from his chair.  
  
" That's no problem. Well I guess I'll see you bright and early Monday morning," Kevin replied. They once again shook hands before Kevin made his way out of the office.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
As the girls made themselves comfortable in Lita's en-suite lounge room, her maids' made the some cakes and drinks. Trista attended to Serenity's minor wounds while Elektra found herself a corner and stayed there. The rest of the group sat around either on the floor or on one of the many couches. No one had broken the silence that had suddenly attacked them once they had entered Lita's house. And no one was game too. The girls watched as Trista cleaned up Serenity's cuts and scratches, the two having a private conversation. Finally Raye snapped.  
  
" OK enough of this pussy footing around, I'm sorry Serena but I don't believe that Elektra could be anyone other than we know her to be," Raye said as she stood up from her spot.  
  
" That's princess Serenity to you Raye," Trista cut in bitingly.  
  
" Hush the both of you," Serenity demanded in a sharp tone.  
  
" If I may say something," Ami quietly put in, a she stood up. Serenity looked at her pleadingly  
  
" Is it only I who has noticed that it was our Princess Serenity who appeared and neither Sailor moon nor Serena?" she asked timidly. The girls looked at each other, and then turned to Ami, expecting her explanation that they knew would be coming.  
  
" I believe that what ever she has to tell us is rather important and could effect all our lives, otherwise Sailor moon would have reappeared. So I suggest that you all sit down and shut up, while Princess Serenity and Trista explain to us what this is all about," she finished as she sat down smiling at Serenity who in turn smiled thankfully back.  
  
While the girls had been bickering, Elektra had been tossing up whether or not she should try and get away. She was about to slip out of the window.  
  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you Elektra, there is no where for you to go, so I suggest you listen to what I have to say," Serenity said as her eyes moved from Ami's face to Elektra's form sliding through the window.  
  
The girl turned around defeated. She silently walked to where the couches were in the centre of the room and sat down. Thr girls followed suit.  
  
" OK I hope you are all comfortable, because this will take some time to explain," Trista said as she sat down beside Serenity facing the others.  
  
" Well where to begin. I guess I should explain it from when we were first met," Serenity started. The girls looked anxiously at her. She took a deep breath and began.  
  
" When we first met it wasn't exactly love at first sight with us. For some reason you seem to dislike me, although I had never spoken to you before this meeting. The rest of you on the other hand had had plenty of time to become acquainted as all the planetary courts journeyed to the moon together. You had instantly become close friends, maybe because you all shared fears about me, the reason I do not know. When our mothers introduced us, I was so nervous and anxious, I really wanted to make friends with you. For my first eleven years I spent alone. I had no friends my age to talk to or play with. I had only ever had Luna, my guardian to talk to and joke with. Sure, the servants all joked around with me, but honestly do you think that could make a young girl happy? For the first time there were people my age in our palace. And I wanted so much to impress you, but it seems that it was not to be..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Each court arrived at the moon together. Though they separated upon arriving, promising to join up later. The princess' however, decided they were to excited to go back to their courts.  
  
" Hey Raye, do you guys want to go exploring? Neither of us has ever visited the Moon Kingdom before," Lita asked. She was the tallest of the four girls.  
  
" Sure that would be so fun! You girls going to join us?" the raven-haired beauty from Mars asked the two remaining companions.  
  
" Well I've read plenty about the Moon to feel like I've been here before, but I think first hand experience will be even better," Ami, the quietly spoken Mercury princess said.  
  
" I guess its settled then!! Lets go!" the bubbly Venus Princess said happily as she began to bound down the path.  
  
" Mina! Wait for us!" Lita called out after her quickly disappearing friend.  
  
The girls walked all around the Moon gardens. They were enchanted by the lovely array of flowers that were spread out through the palace grounds. They were laughing and joking around, when they noticed sitting on a bench in front of a water fountain, sat a young girl around their age.  
  
" She must be the Moon Princess," Ami said quietly. The girls looked at her, then back towards the other girl.  
  
" What makes you say that Ami?" Lita asked, her eyes not leaving the girl.  
  
" Well for one she is wearing the Moon Silk gown. It is like a custom thing for Moon Princess' to wear them upon welcoming visitors to their Kingdom. And two you can see the Moon symbol on her forehead which symbolises Moon heritage," Ami finished.  
  
" What do you think she'll be like?" Lita asked the group.  
  
" She'll probably be one of those Princess's who thinks she is better then everyone else, I say we just ignore her. I bet she'll try and boss us around when we finally do meet, so I don't know about you but I'm not going to give her that chance," Raye said in a huff as she turned and walked back towards the palace. The girls watched after her. Lita shrugged her shoulders and began walking after her with Mina close behind. Ami turned back toward the Princess, a sad smile crossed her features before she too turned and followed the girls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" When our mothers introduced us, it wasn't exactly what I had wanted to happen.." Serenity continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the throne room sat Queen Serenity while the princess paced behind her.  
  
" Your highness." The servant bowed low.  
  
" Artermis." She said acknowledging him.  
  
" I have news. The quests have arrived, and Luna is escorting them as we speak," he said smiling broadly. The Queen smiled back at him.  
  
" Excellent. Thank you Artermis. Please take some help and finish setting up the quests quarters," she said happily.  
  
" As you wish, Queen Serenity." He bowed low once more and exited the room.  
  
" Serenity dear please stop worrying and sit down." At that moment Luna entered the room and curtsied.  
  
" Queen Serenity and princess Serenity, it is my pleasure to announce the arrivals of Queen Ariyar and court of Mars." she said as the Queen entered followed by her court.  
  
" Queen Lybera and court of Venus." the Queen entered followed by her court.  
  
" Queen Sargee and court of Jupiter.." The Queen entered although followed by a smaller court.  
  
" And Queen Gemina and court of Mercury," Luna finished as the last Queen entered shyly followed by her court.  
  
" Thank you Luna." The servant curtsied again and left the room, calling all of the servants to follow as she too went to join Artermis in setting up the quarters. When only the Queens were left, Queen Serenity jumped up from her throne and quickly made her way to the Queens. They all hugged like lost friends.  
  
" Oh Serenity it is so good to be back." Ariyar smiled happily at her best friend.  
  
" I'm so glad you are all here," and she looked around at each Queen. They all smiled. After a few minutes of talking the Queen grabbed their attention once again.  
  
" I know we have a lot to catch up on, but we must continue with the introductions, ladies," Queen Serenity informed her friends. They nodded.  
  
" If your courts wish to rest, we have set your quarters up in the wings." she rang a bell. Luna and Artermis entered.  
  
" Yes my Queen?" they asked.  
  
" Please lead these courts too their rooms," they bowed and curtsied as they lead the groups from the throne room.  
  
" Serenity, please come here," she motioned for her daughter. The princess looked up and slowly walked to her mother. She stood nervously behind her.  
  
" Ladies, I wish to introduce you to Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom," she said proudly, stepping away from her daughter. The Queens all smiled as their eyes set on the trembling princess. They could all see the worry and fear in her eyes, and their smiles only grew wider in encouragement. They all turned back toward Queen Serenity.  
  
" She is very beautiful, Serenity, the spitting image of you," Queen Ariyar said smiling to her.  
  
" Thank you. Now shall we introduce her too her soon to be guards?" all the Queens smiled. They stepped back and motioned their daughters forward, all had been hidden behind their mothers. Queen Ariyar was first to introduce.  
  
" I wish you to meet Raye," the Queen said.  
  
" I wish you to meet Mina," Queen Lybera introduced.  
  
" I wish you to meet Lita," Queen Sargee followed.  
  
" And I wish you to meet Ami," Queen Gemina finished up.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled a warm smile to each and they returned it. She turned to her daughter and held out her hand to her. The princess took it and walked to stand beside her mother. The princesses looked at Serenity and Serenity stared back. She could tell that they were already good friends and felt like she was about to intrude. She curtsied.  
  
" It's nice to meet you all," she said softly. Unfortunately the Queens noticed the Princesses unconscious hostility to the princess of the moon, they looked toward Queen Serenity worry evident in each pair of eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I'm sorry to butt in Serenity, but what has this got to do with Elektra?" Raye asked sceptically.  
  
" Well if you'll be patient, I'm getting to that."  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" I was so upset by the way I had been greeted by you all, and so I had found myself wandering the gardens, I wanted so much to befriend you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity wandered the Moon gardens aimlessly. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought about the other princess's and their obvious dislike of her. She hadn't said or done anything to them and yet they still seemed to distrust her. She found herself standing in front of the fountain, facing the statue of Selene, the goddess of the moon. She looked at the statues face sadly.  
  
" Oh Selene, why do they not like me? What have I done to make them despise me so much?" she asked the statue. Tears coming to her eyes again.  
  
To her amazement the statue began to move. Serenity stared at it confusion and fear. She watched as a form appeared, from the statue. It was the goddess herself. Selene's persona floated towards Serenity, a smile gracing her beautiful face. She stopped in front of the confused princess and held her face in her hands.  
  
" Serenity, you must be strong. These tears you cry will only make you weaker. They are frightened of you Serenity, for you hold the most power over them. I can't promise you that they will like you, but when you grow accustom to them and they to you, then they will see that you are worthy of their friendship. You and I, and even the rest of the palace know, that you will always be the nicest person to them, even though they may be hostile to you. Don't give up Serenity, you will soon have the friends you have so long seeked," the goddess said in a smooth and sweet voice. She gently placed a kiss on the princess's forehead.  
  
" I will always be here if you need me Princess," she said as she began to float back towards the statue and then disappearing.  
  
Serenity sat on the edge of the fountain, situated in the middle of the gardens. Tears were falling down her face. Four women saw the hurt and rejection in her eyes, they moved towards her.  
  
" Princess Serenity," they said softly, bowing to her. She looked up startled.  
  
" Who are you?" she asked nervously. They all sat around her.  
  
" Well firstly I am Elektra, first daughter of Queen Sargee of Jupiter," she introduced herself.  
  
" I am Aqualon, first daughter of Queen Gemina of Mercury," the second woman said as she sat down beside the princess and rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
" I am Lavisha, first daughter of Queen Ariyar of Mars," the third woman said.  
  
" And I am Solaris first daughter of Queen Lybera of Venus," the last woman finished. The princess looked at them stunned.  
  
" But I thought the other princesses were the first born," she said digesting the new information.  
  
" No, we are, but the Queens wanted your guards to be around the same age as you, so we are sort of like your second protectors, although your outer senshi are there, and older, they protect the whole kingdom rather than just you," Aqualon told her. The princess began crying again.  
  
" Why are you crying Serenity?" Elektra asked softly as she knelt down before her.  
  
" I have never had any real friends, or a sister to talk to. There is no one my age in the castle, I never go out for my mother fears for my safety. I thought that now I had guards that I would finally have friends, but.they don't like me," she said softly as a fresh batch of tears fell from her eyes. The women heard the anguish in the girls' voice.  
  
" Who don't like you?" Solaris asked.  
  
" The princesses, my guards, they wont talk to me, they always stay in their group and I feel like an intruder," she said sadly. The women looked at each other, anger evident in their eyes.  
  
" Come Serenity, we will find out what is happening, while you rest, you look very tired," Aqualon said.  
  
" No, I want to stay here for a while if you don't mind," she said. They smiled, each one giving her a hug before they left.  
  
The women walked around the palace looking for their younger sisters. They soon stumbled upon their mothers. The Queens noticed the girls were obviously rattled about something.  
  
" Where are the princesses?" Elektra asked.  
  
" Why? What's wrong?" Queen Sargee asked.  
  
" Don't answer my question with a question mother, now where are they?" she asked again.  
  
" Probably outside in the garden with Serenity," Queen Sargee answered. The girls laughed. The Queens looked at them puzzled.  
  
" Oh Serenity is in the garden yes, bawling her eyes out because she thinks that they hate her," Lavisha said harshly.  
  
The Queens were taken aback. At that moment the princesses entered the room talking and laughing. That only served to make their sisters angrier. They walked up to their sisters grabbing each one by the arm and dragging them from the room, ignoring the round of protests they received. The Queens looked at each other startled.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Serenity hadn't moved from her spot on the fountain edge. Nor had she stopped crying. As the women walked closer, they stopped forcing their siblings to stop also. Elektra being the angriest of the women grabbed Lita by the shoulders and forced her to look at the crying girl.  
  
" Can you tell me why she is crying?" she asked harshly. Lita shrugged her shoulders.  
  
" She is crying because a certain four princesses are ignoring her. All she wants is to be friends with them and all they do is ignore her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" You.they.we are related to them?" Raye asked stunned. Serenity nodded. Lita had remained quiet. Her thoughts were jumbled and she couldn't think straight.  
  
" So let me get this straight, I am the first born daughter to the Jupiter King and Queen?" Elektra asked quietly. Serenity again nodded.  
  
" So. I'm.Lita and me. this doesn't make sense," she finally finished.  
  
" You will understand. When we were in the moon kingdom, the Queens wanted to have Serenity's guard to be her age, so they would form a tight bond. So their older daughters became, sort of like bodyguards to their parents and court. Unfortunately, as the senshi of time, I had found a ripple in the time line. I had voiced my fears to the Queens who in return told their respective courts. Elektra, Aqualon, Lavisha and Solaris had volunteered to scout it out. The ripple was Beryl. Each of the women had been trained in combat much the same as the scouts, but unfortunately, beryl managed to capture and brainwash them. They too died in the final battle, which as Queen Serenity had sent all to earth, they too had been reborn," Trista explained.  
  
" Lita I would like you to meet your older sister Elektra," Serenity said smiling. The two looked at each other warily. Elektra turned towards Serenity.  
  
" Are you sure? I mean I can't remember anything," Elektra said sadly.  
  
" And I think I have away to change that," Ami spoke up. Lita looked at her hopefully.  
  
" How so?" Trista asked.  
  
" Well they are both of Jupiter blood, so maybe if they use the transformation pen together they may be able to trigger some sort of memory." Ami said looking at Lita.  
  
" Well its worth a shot," Trista said.  
  
" Are you ok with that Lita? Elektra?" Serenity asked. They nodded in agreement. They looked at each other, hope clearly evident in their eyes.  
  
" Ok well Lita grab your transformation pen and the both of you stand in the centre of the room. I suggest the rest of us move away from them, you don't know what may happen," Ami instructed the group.  
  
" Am I the only one who thinks this going to be a disaster?" Raye muttered to herself.  
  
Mina just looked at her sympathetically.  
  
Lita and Elektra took their places in the centre of the room. Facing each other, Lita held out her hand with the pen in it, Elektra placed her hand over Lita's. They looked at each other.  
  
" What do I say?" she asked Lita quietly.  
  
" Jupiter star power," Lita whispered back. Elektra smiled.  
  
" JUPITER STAR POWER!" They called out together.  
  
A ball of green light encircled the two, hiding them from the rest of the groups' eyes.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Well I thought I would leave it there.. He he he well I hope you liked that chapter and I'll try and get the next one out soon k  
  
cheers angel 


	12. Questions Get Answers

Hey guys.. Ok this is the twelfth chappie so I hope you guys like it!!!!  
  
Big thanx to ZIMMERGAGE, HOTOHORI'S EMPRESS, SERENITY-MOON, CRYSTAL-WINTER, SAKURABLOSSOMS, SUPER SAILOR USAGI, MAGE RAISTLIN for helping me out with the generals, so I hope you guys like this chappie too.  
  
There is also one thing I want to point out to some people, in the anime they change Kunzite to Malachite. The original generals from the manga are Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Kunzite. Some people get confused and use both malachite and Kunzite in the same story. just thought I'd point that out. sorry guys if I have offended anyone.. Anywayz on with the story.  
  
Chapter 12- Questions Get Answers  
  
Along his way to Lita's house, Tuxedo Mask had long ago lost the scouts. He had gone on ahead. As he moved from rooftop to rooftop, he felt eyes boaring into his back. He stopped suddenly and concentrated. He closed his eyes, trying to sense the presence of the other person.  
  
" You need not look for us Endymon, for we are right in front of you," a voice spoke quietly. He quickly opened his eyes. In front of him stood four men.  
  
The first man he saw, which he guessed was the leader, wore a black uniform. It had a high neck collar, which was fringed by yellow and orange material, sort of like silk. The shirt crossed over his chest from his left to his right, zipping up at his neck. It to was fringed with the same yellow and orange material. The cuff of his sleeves also held the yellow and orange fringing. The same two colours made stripes down the sides of his pants leg. He noticed that embroided into the chest area, two symbols. Over his right chest, were two roses crossed over each other. One of red, and one of gold. On the other side was a five-pointed star. Each point a different colour. The top most point was gold. To the left was orange, followed by blue then green and ended with red. At his back was a black cape, the under side, changing from orange to yellow. At his side lay a sheathed sword. The hilt was of an orange yellow colour and held an intricate design that Tuxedo mask could not quite see. The man wearing the suit had long white hair that he left out and deep blue grey eyes.  
  
Behind him stood the other three men. To the right was a man wearing the same black uniform, though his colours were that of dark and light blue. He had long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were a light shade of green * Almost like emeralds * Darien thought. His uniform also had the two roses and five pointed star embroided into the chest area. His cape changed from dark to light blue, as the wind blew it softly. He too had a sword at his side, his hilt was of blue in colour and held a different design to that of the first man.  
  
In the middle, a man with long brown hair stood tall over the other two. He also wore the same black uniform, his colours being dark and light green. His sword held the colour of a deep forest green. And the last man also had the same black uniform, though his colours were red and a colour that bordered on maroon and purple. He had short blonde hair. His sword also lay at his side and his hilt held the colour of red, though this time Tuxedo Mask thought the pattern looked a lot like fire.  
  
" Who are you?" he asked finally drawing his attention back to the first man.  
  
" You will know in time Endymon. But this is not the place to discuss this. We know who you are and also the scouts, we come as friends to aide you as we once did. If you will, we would like to continue this some place more private," the leader said quietly, while the other men looked around to make sure no one could hear them.  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked at them sceptically. But he had not felt he was in danger when these men had shown up. * They know who you and the scouts really are, why not just hear them out? * He thought to himself.  
  
" You say you know who the scouts are, if what you have to say has anything to do with them, then I suggest we make our way to Jupiter's, because they at this very moment are also on the verge of hearing some important news, and I for one do not want to miss it," he said as he began walking pass the men. In turn they began to follow.  
  
* Did they just bow to me? * He asked himself as he began leaping the rooftops again.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
As the ball of light engulfed Lita and Elektra, the rest of the group had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. When the light faded, they turned their eyes once again to the two women. But instead of seeing Lita as Jupiter, they saw Lita in her princess form, standing opposite a woman who looked almost as identical as her self. The group gasped, as they finally noticed the resemblance of the two. They both wore their princess dresses. They were of beautiful forest green velvet. The top of the dress covered all of their shoulders and front, doing up at the back and finishing at the neck. It also had the symbol of Jupiter on the top of the women's chest. The top of the dress was studded in tiny pieces of emerald. The sleeves were loose and just dropped around their hands, the material a sort of form of lace. It fell to their feet which were in cased by a pair of sandals similar to those worn in ancient Greece only they were of a green similar to the dress. Holding their ponytail's up were beautiful emerald clips. The same emerald stones sat in a necklace around the both their necks. At this point Luna and Artemis made their way through the open window, and looked on in astonishment towards Lita and Elektra.  
  
The Jupiter princesses stared at each other for what felt like eternity. It amazed both of them how they could not notice the resemblance, they shared, even if they had been enemies. Memories began to surface in both their minds..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As storms blew across the lush green forests (AN) that surrounded the Jupiter Royal palace, a young girl sat alone on a fallen log. She stared at the sky and marvelled at the electricity running through the clouds. She lowered her gaze and let it fall upon the Palace. She let out a sigh.  
  
" Lita, why are you out here? Don't you know mother and father are looking for you?" Asked a soft voice. Lita turned around and stared in to the face of her older sister. The two could have been identical sisters, although Lita was not quite as tall as her sister. But their facial features and body structure was almost the same.  
  
" I know, but I just don't like being in the palace Elektra, you know that," she said. The older girl sat down.  
  
" Is this about having to go to the Moon Kingdom?" Elektra asked.  
  
The girl sighed and nodded her head.  
  
" What are you afraid of?" Elektra asked as she saw the frown cross her sisters' face.  
  
" What makes you think I'm afraid of something?" Lita snapped as she stood up.  
  
Elektra grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.  
  
" Don't get snappy with me Lita," she said in a warning tone.  
  
" I can be just as harsh as you," she added before Lita could get a word in. The younger girl sighed.  
  
" I just don't know what to expect when we get there. What if she is one of those snobby brats who expects to get everything her own way?" Lita asked.  
  
" Oh Lita, have you not learnt anything about the Moon? It is a well-known fact that the people of the Moon are one of, if not the most caring, considerate and friendly heritage in the universe. You will be fine," she said trying to soothe her sisters' fears. Lita just nodded.  
  
" Come on, we better get back to the Palace before mother and father get too worried," she said standing up and pulling Lita up with her.  
  
They walked in silence back to the Palace.  
  
" You do realise that you will also be joined by the Mars, Mercury and Venus princesses don't you?" Elektra asked her just as they walked through palace door. Lita looked up at her.  
  
" Really? I didn't know that," she said slowly. Elektra just let out a small laugh.  
  
" Come on Lita, I'll help you get ready," she said smiling at her sister. Lita smiled back and grabbed her sisters' hand as she ran off up the stairs to her room dragging Elektra along behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two women came out of their memories, still grasping each other's hands. They remained like that until they had recovered their senses.  
  
" Lita," Elektra whispered as she pulled her sister into a tight hug. As they remained in each others embrace, a frantic servant burst into the room.  
  
" Miss Lita! Miss Lita! Quick! Strange men make way to house!" she said in a thick Spanish accent.  
  
" Are you sure?" Lita asked pulling away from Elektra.  
  
" Aye, five men come diss way, some hab sword," she said hastily. Lita quickly walked to the window, but couldn't see anything. She turned to the plump woman.  
  
" Go tell the rest of the servants to stay back, I will handle this," she ordered the woman.  
  
" Aye miss Lita tis done," she said as she hurriedly left the room.  
  
" What do you want us to do?" Raye asked. Lita shrugged.  
  
" Transform, they could very well be the enemy," Serenity spoke up. So five women pulled out henshin wands and called out there power.  
  
" MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
" VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
" MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
  
" JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
" PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
  
As the transformations completed five sailor scouts soon stood ready for battle.  
  
" What about you Serena? We may need Sailor Moon," Luna asked. She nodded her head and de-transformed from her princess state. As she was about to pull out her henshin wand, a form jumped through the window.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
As Tuxedo Mask led the men towards Lita's house he began to have second thoughts. * What if this is some trick and I'm actually putting the scouts in danger? * He asked himself. As he was contemplating his decision he didn't notice the leader fall back.  
  
The man pulled out a device similar to that of the scouts' communicators and called out a name.  
  
" Yes Kunzite what is it?" the voice answered.  
  
" Sorry to disturb you, but I thought you would like to know that we have approached Tuxedo Mask and at this very moment are on our way to meet the scouts. We are heading to the old hill at the end of town, with the huge mansion like property on it, if you are quick you might be able to meet us there," he said.  
  
" Alright!! I'm on my way, don't do anything till I get there, do you understand?" the voice ordered.  
  
" Yes your highness I understand," Kunzite said before clicking off and hurriedly catching up to the rest of the men.  
  
As the group neared the house they slowed their pace.  
  
" How are we to get in without being noticed?" the leader, known as Kunzite asked.  
  
" Through the window, they are in a private lounge just above us," Tuxedo Mask replied without looking at his companions.  
  
" How do you know that?" he asked again. Tuxedo mask sighed.  
  
" Because I can always sense where Sailor moon is, and right now she is above us," he replied.  
  
" Oh of course, so sorry to mistrust you Endymon," he said bowing. Tuxedo Mask looked at him shocked that he had actually called him Endymon.  
  
" Well we better get a move on, I want to hear what they have to say," he said jumping on to the nearest ledge.  
  
" Sorry but we have another companion to wait for," the leader quickly explained.  
  
" And who might that be?" he asked. At this point the leaders communicator went off.  
  
" Yes Kunzite here," he said into it.  
  
" Kunzite, I want you to go on ahead I will make my way in when I feel the time is right to do so," the voice said.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yes very sure," the man replied.  
  
" As you wish my lord," the leader said clicking off. The group looked at him expectantly.  
  
" Looks like we don't have to wait for him after all," he said as he jumped onto the ledge after Tuxedo Mask with the rest following him. As Tuxedo Mask jumped through the window of the room that the scouts were in he was faced with five shocked scouts, two hissing cats and astonished Serena.  
  
" Tuxedo Mask you made it," Serena said as she gained her senses.  
  
" You didn't see any other men approaching did you? The servants said she saw five men coming this way," Pluto asked.  
  
" Actually I have some men with me who claim to know who we are, they have addressed me as Endymon, so I'm guessing that they are also apart of the Silver Millennium," he said as he made his way over to the scouts.  
  
The scouts looked at him shocked.  
  
" And you brought them here?" Mars asked incredulously, her voice getting angry.  
  
" Settle down Mars, lets here them out," Serena spoke up silencing the fiery priestess, as the group watched four men jumped through the window lining themselves up.  
  
Pluto knowing how the events of this meeting were going to turn out smiled. She quietly backed away from the group. In the corner she felt the presence of another person. She turned to face them and found Aqualon.  
  
" Aqualon, tell Leolan that everything is going to plan with Elektra and the scouts," she said to the woman. She nodded and turned to leave, but Pluto grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
" Don't leave just yet. There is something that both you and Leolan will love to see," she said. The woman looked at her.  
  
" What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
" You will see. But right now I have to get back to the gates." Pluto said as she disappeared. Aqualon turned her gaze back to the group.  
  
" So who are you?" Mars asked first, a sceptical look on her face.  
  
" I am Kunzite, leader of the generals of." he began but was cut off by another figure coming through the window.  
  
" Hold on Kunzite," he said. The group looked toward this new intruder.  
  
" Let me explain my presence first," he said placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Kunzite bowed.  
  
" Yes Sir."  
  
The new man turned his attention towards the group.  
  
" I am known in this time as Trent Moone," he said introducing himself.  
  
The group looked at each other confused.  
  
Trent smiled at Serena. * My god she looks so much like Serenity. * He thought to himself. His eyes then fell upon Luna and Artemis who were standing beside her. Behind them were the scouts along with Tuxedo mask and Elektra.  
  
" It's been so long, yet none of you have changed in the slightest," he said smiling at each of them. Luna looked at him cautiously.  
  
" Don't hold your tongue on my account, Luna and Artemis, I know you want to talk."  
  
" And how is it that you know of us?" Artemis asked.  
  
Serena, who had remained quiet, since the man had arrived, finally stepped forward, her gaze not wavering from the man's face, who stood before them.  
  
" I'm surprised at you Luna and Artemis, for you have missed an important part of all our history," she said cryptically. Trent realising what she meant only broadened his smile while the rest of the group looked at her in confusion.  
  
" What do you mean Serena?" she asked.  
  
" I mean that standing before us, is one of the most important people besides my mother, in the silver millennium. I'm shocked that you do not recognise your king," she said as she turned her gaze from Trent to her two companions beside her.  
  
The group gasped.  
  
" King Tranquillity?" Luna asked looking closely at the man.  
  
" Yes Luna, it is I," he said.  
  
" I'm so sorry my lord, for my memory has not been fully completed yet," she hastily apologised.  
  
" Its ok Luna, it has taken a while for mine to come to the stage that it is now, and even then I don't remember everything. I understand yours would not be complete either," he said giving her an approving smile. She smiled warmly back.  
  
" I see you have done a great job of regrouping the scouts," he said as his gaze travelled to the group standing behind her. She nodded and smiled.  
  
" As I was instructed to do by my Queen," she said as pride showed in her face.  
  
" You all look just as I remember you," he said smiling at them. The group looked at him, pride and also uncertainty clearly visible in their eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a happy day for the Princesses, they were to be going to their home planets for a holiday with their parents. The girls had long since bonded tightly with the moon Princess, thankfully because of their older sisters. They each sat in the Moon Princess' quarters talking happily.  
  
" Oh I cant wait to get back to Mercury, I have missed my library so," Ami said as she looked at the book in her hands. The girls looked at each other then burst out laughing, each throwing a pillow at her. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
" I miss the lush green forests of my home. And of course my horse Lightening, we would ride through them everyday," Lita said dreamily. The girls smiled.  
  
" Well I miss the Sacred fire on Mars, and when I get back that's the first thing I will be doing, consulting the fire," Raye said smiling at the girls.  
  
" Lets see, I miss the exotic flowers of Venus. The Moon garden is beautiful, but nothing can compare to your native planets own species," Mina said looking out the window to the garden below. They each nodded.  
  
" Well I am going to miss you all terribly," Serenity said sadly, looking at her friends. They smiled comfortingly at her.  
  
" Don't worry Sere, we'll be back before you know it. And then it will be your 16th birthday, and we can party," Raye said, sliding her arm around the girls sagging shoulders.  
  
" Yes I guess you right Raye. I do hope you have fun," she said as her spirits rose at the thought of her birthday.  
  
" You know we will!" they said together, before they broke out in fits of laughter, throwing pillows at each other. A knock sounded at the door.  
  
" Yes who is it?" Serenity asked.  
  
" Its Luna, the King and Queen wish to see you and the Princesses," she said through the door.  
  
" Tell them we will be right there."  
  
" As you wish."  
  
The girls tidied the room up before making their way to the throne room. They talked and laughed along the way, but as soon as they entered the room they each fell quiet.  
  
" You wanted to see us, mother and father?" Serenity asked.  
  
" Yes we did dear," Queen Serenity said.  
  
" We've finalized your trips to your planets girls, and you will be leaving tomorrow. So if you have any last minute packing to do, you best do it now," King Tranquillity said, smiling at their happy faces. The bowed low and almost ran out of the room.  
  
Serenity stayed behind.  
  
" I am going to miss them so much," she said looking at her parents.  
  
" We know dear, but this will be their last opportunity to see their homes before they become your full time protectors. Once your 16th birthday comes, you will inherit your power. And they will need to be near you the hole time," Queen Serenity said.  
  
She gave each of them a hug before she left the room going to each to see if they wanted help packing.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
It was noon the next day, and the princesses were lined up outside, ready to make their trip home. They were hugging each other and crying.  
  
" Oh I'm going to miss you so much Sere," Mina cried into the girls shoulder.  
  
" I'm going to miss you to Mina. I hope you have a wonderful time, and when you come back you can tell me all the stories ok," she said soothingly. Mina looked at her and smiled.  
  
" You bet I will." As she stepped into the Venus ship, she gave the group one last smile before she disappeared from their view. They turned to talk to each other when the Venus princess ran out once more giving each girl a final hug. She then walked to the King and Queen. She bowed low. Then turned and made her way back to the ship waving at them as she entered it and the door closed behind her before lifting from the ground and flying off.  
  
One by one each of the girls left, until only Raye and Serenity were left.  
  
" I'm going to miss you so much Serenity, I wish you could come with me," Raye said as she looked at the girl sadly.  
  
" I wish I could come too, but you know it would not be allowed. This is your time with your family," Serenity said hugging her.  
  
" I know, but I just hate leaving you hear by yourself," Raye said pulling away from her. They smiled at each other. Soon the Mars ship arrived and they said their final goodbyes. Raye walked over to the King and Queen. She bowed low.  
  
" Make sure you look after her, or you'll have the senshi to deal with," she said looking seriously, before breaking out in a smile. They smiled back.  
  
" Yes Sailor Mars, as you wish," King Tranquillity said going into a mock bow before straightening up and winking at her. They all laughed.  
  
She gave serenity one last bow and entered her ship, turning to wave at them, before disappearing form view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" It's a pleasure to see you again King Tranquillity," Mars said as they all bowed low.  
  
" Please call me Trent, and it is a pleasure to see all of you again as well. And of course we mustn't forget you Endymon," he said as his gaze fell upon Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Tuxedo Mask bowed low.  
  
" My Lord it is a great homer to finally see you again," he replied as he straightened up.  
  
" As it is to see you too."  
  
Serena began to make her way towards him. As Trent's eyes fell upon his daughter, staring into the depth of each other's eyes, they underwent a transformation. Before them now stood Princess Serenity once more, facing King Tranquillity. It seemed like eternity before the two broke their gaze with Serenity flinging herself into Tranquillity's now open arms. They hugged each other with all their might.  
  
Unbeknownst to the group, five women stood in the shadows. Each held a smile, yet tears trailed down their faces. The five Queens watched the scene infold before them. Queen Serenity stepped forward. Her eyes turning from love and happiness, to despair.  
  
" Tranquillity," she whispered, her voice breaking as she reached out to her soul mate before breaking down in tears. The Queens stood around her trying to comfort her.  
  
His head shot up.  
  
" Serenity?" he whispered looking around the room.  
  
" You heard it too?" his daughter asked him. He lowered his gaze.  
  
" I always here the call of my love." He answered her. She looked into his eyes.  
  
" I saw her, and the planetary Queens. I wish she could be here with us. We could be a family again," she said sadly.  
  
* Serenity, Tranquillity. I am with you, I may not be able to hold you like I want to, but I am always with you, to guide you as I have always done so. I love you both so much and it makes me so happy to see you together again. *  
  
They smiled at each other upon hearing her words.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
" Leolan, I have some very important news for you," Aqualon said as she appeared in front of the tall man.  
  
" It had better be, Beryl is getting rather impatient. I fear that she will soon start destroying the rest of you," he said turning towards her. She stood up smiling.  
  
" I have been following the scouts, as you have ordered me to do. It seems Elektra has discovered her past and will join them," she said.  
  
" That's good news. Two down two to go."  
  
" But that's not what I came to tell you," she said smiling at his confused expression.  
  
" Then what is it?" he asked.  
  
" It seems that Endymon's generals have appeared. They have approached Tuxedo Mask, but I don't think he knows who they are yet," she said.  
  
" Excellent! Things are working out better then expected," he said smiling.  
  
" And that's not all," she said.  
  
" You mean there is more?" she nodded.  
  
" King Tranquillity has also appeared," she said slowly.  
  
Leolan turned around, a shocked expression crossing his face.  
  
" What did you say?" he asked.  
  
" You heard me. King Tranquillity has appeared. I was following the scouts, and he approached then. At first I didn't know it was him, but Serena, Serenity, recognised him," she said happily.  
  
" Tranquillity is here? But how can that be? Unless. unless he too was killed in the final battle," he said quietly.  
  
" It is quite possible, Leolan. King Tranquillity would have aided his army in battle if he believe it to be a losing battle," Aqualon said softly.  
  
Leolan knew she was right.  
  
" So the king has surfaced?" he asked him self in a disbelieving voice. Aqualon only nodded.  
  
" Then we must act fast Aqualon. Because if beryl hears this, she will surely destroy Lavisha and Solaris, and even yourself," he said quietly.  
  
" I know. That's why I've come up with a plan. Beryl trusts me most of all out of us, so I plan to goad her into sending Lavisha or Solaris out to attack the scouts. I will go ahead to warn Elektra of the coming attack, just to make sure none get hurt. If all goes well we will have yet another on their side, and they would surely know by then that I too am on their side," Aqualon said as she watched Leolan pace the room.  
  
He pondered this for a moment.  
  
" Yes it sounds well enough, but are you sure they wont try to attack you?" he asked.  
  
" I've thought about that, but it's a risk I'm willing ti take if it means saving both the scouts and Lavisha and Solaris. That's my responsibility," she said forcefully. He nodded.  
  
" Very well, put your plan into action now."  
  
" Yes Leolan, I will see beryl now," she said as she bowed low and disappeared from the room.  
  
" I hope this works Aqualon, because if this fails all hope will be lost," he whispered in an anguished voice.  
  
Aqualon appeared in front of Queen Beryl and bowed low.  
  
" I guess you have heard news of Elektra my Queen?" she asked.  
  
" Yes Aqualon I have. And quite frankly I'm disappointed in you," she snapped.  
  
" Why so?"  
  
" Why did you not step in and intervene?" Beryl asked angrily.  
  
" Because my Queen I feared that they might try turn me too," she said.  
  
" I guess you are right there Aqualon. Now why is it you are here?" Beryl asked.  
  
" I have a plan," she said waiting for Beryl to allow her to speak.  
  
" And what of this plan?"  
  
" If we attack now, we could catch the scouts off guard. It will be our best chance of either defeating the scouts and also getting Elektra back," Aqualon explained.  
  
" Very well put your plan into action. Send both Lavisha and Solaris out, I want a full force attack, do you understand?" Beryl ordered.  
  
" Yes my Queen," she said, a smile crossing her face before she bowed low and once again disappeared from the room.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
As the scouts watched on as their Princess was reunited with her father, Venus was receiving odd feelings coming from the four men that stood behind them. As the senshi of love she could feel the pull of soul mates, and it seemed as though the room was full of them. Venus stepped forward.  
  
" If you'll excuse me your highnesses, but may I ask you too explain the four men standing behind you," she said in a serious tone, so unlike the usual bubbly Venus.  
  
The man they believed to be the leader, smiled at her. A smile meant only for her, and the senshi of love blushed deeply. Serenity noticed this and smiled happily.  
  
" Of course Venus. But this involves Endymon more," Serenity said turning her gaze towards Tuxedo Mask. He just looked at her before he felt himself going through another transformation.  
  
Once it was complete, before them stood the Prince of Earth.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
I just had to leave it there lol. Ok, I have another question. If the generals uniforms are black, what colour should Endymon's be.. I know it can't be white because that is the colour of the moon. so if you have an idea let me know please.. Thanx heaps  
  
Cheers angel  
  
AN- I don't know what the surface of Jupiter is like so bare with me here ok. 


	13. A Reunion At Last

**WHAT'S THIS? AN UPDATE!!! Yes I've updated finally. Hope you guys enjoy **

**Cheers angel**

**Chapter 13- a reunion at last **

Once it was complete, before them stood the Prince of Earth.

As Darien went through his transformation, the scouts also found themselves transforming into their princess forms. After all had finished, Endymon stood next to Tranquillity, princess Serenity and his for guards. Across from them stood Lita, Elektra, Ami, Mina and Raye. Mina and Ami looked at each other astonished. It was the first time that they had found themselves as they were in their princess forms. They looked at Serenity and them rushed to her and fell into her open arms.

" I missed you so much Serenity," Mina cried into her chest.

" Shh mina its ok, I'm here now," serenity said in a soothing voice. Raye, Lita and Elektra made their way over to the group and joined in the giant hug. The four guards, Tranquillity and Endymon looked on smiling.

" So do wish for me to explain now?" Endymon asked the group of girls. They broke away from their hug and made their way to the couches, eager to hear what Endymon had to say.

" These four men you see beside me are my guards. They are to me what you scouts are to Serenity. They are in rank as follows, Kunzite, leader, Zoicite, second in command, Nephrite, third in command and Jadeite fourth in command," he began.

" Its ok Endymon, I remember them now," Mina said smiling as she stood up. She walked towards the first of the men. She stopped as she stood in front of him, and she smiled. He smiled back. In his eyes she could see an unmistakable emotion in their depths. Love. And as the rest of the group watched on, they were all stunned when Mina suddenly leapt into his arms and kissed him. The girls gasped at her openness. The king looked shocked but then smiled, as did the rest of the princes' guard. Endymon looked at Serenity and she turned away blushing.

" Oh Mina I've missed you so," kunzite whispered as they broke the kiss. Mina hugged him.

" I've missed you too," she whispered into his chest. Kunzite kissed the top of her head and then looked towards his comrades. They were smiling, happy that he was together with her again, but he could see in their eyes the hope that the remaining girls would remember them too.

" Mina?" Raye asked nervously. The princess turned in his embrace and smiled at her friends.

" You don't remember them, do you?" she asked.

" No I'm afraid I don't, should I?" she asked looking confused.

Elektra stood behind her younger sibling, watching the scene unfold in front of her. She felt in the depths of her soul, that trouble was brewing. She looked towards Serenity, hoping the princess would catch her eye, and luckily she did. She quietly made her way towards her with out anyone noticing.

" What's wrong Elektra?" she whispered.

" Trouble is brewing, I can feel their anger, my sisters are coming for me. We need to warn them," she said anxiously, pointing towards the rest of the group.

" We are going to attack sailormoon while she is weak, and hopefully get Elektra back," Aqualon informed the two women standing before her.

" So then its true, sailormoon turned her?" Solaris asked. Aqualon nodded.

" Aren't you afraid she will do the same to us?" Lavisha cut in.

" No I am not," Aqualon replied.

" Alright then lets get this show on the road," Solaris said smiling evilly.

" I'm going to go out ahead make sure they are all together than I'll give you a signal and you can follow, ok," Aqualon informed them. They nodded in agreement. Aqualon disappeared in a spiral of water.

Elektra felt her presence behind her before she spoke.

" Don't worry Elektra, I'm on your side. I came to warn you that I am bringing them here to attack hoping that sailormoon can turn them," Aqualon whispered into her ear.

" You knew all along?" Elektra whispered, astonished.

" Yes, Leolan told me very early."

" He knows as well?" she asked again.

" Yes but we need to hurry and turn the others, beryl is getting restless," Aqualon said.

" I told serenity that I could feel them coming, do you want me to tell her about you?" Elektra asked.

" Yes if you have too, but tell Ami, I may need her help. I need to appear as though I'm against you so that Solaris and Lavisha don't catch on until it's to late," Aqualon said. Elektra nodded.

" I'm going back to them now, make sure they are ready," she said as she disappeared from the room. Elektra quickly made her way to serenity.

" They are coming serenity, Aqualon just came to warn me, she said she is on our side but she is ' attacking' us in hopes you will turn them too. She wants me tell Ami that she is on our side though, she said that she made need her help. She said to be ready," Elektra warned the princess. She nodded in acknowledgement.

" Go and tell Ami, I'll talk to the rest of them." Elektra made her way towards Ami as Serenity talked to the rest.

" Ami, I have to talk to you. Aqualon is coming with the others, she is on our side but they don't know that ok, she wanted me to tell you in case she needed your help. Do you understand me?" Elektra asked, the small genius. She nodded.

" Do the rest of the group know that she is on our side?" she asked.

" No and they mustn't find out. Its between you me and serenity ok," Elektra said.

" I understand, I wont mention anything," Ami said smiling.

" I'm sorry to break this up, but trouble is on its way. The rest of the girls are coming to attack, we need to be ready. Everyone transform. Remember we don't want hurt them badly, just enough so we can turn them," serenity informed her friends. They all looked at her stunned that she could even know this information, but they did as she said and transformed. Elektra not having a form to transform to stayed as she was, until Luna walked up to her.

" Queen serenity gave me these. This one is for you. You just say what you said with Lita," she informed the older girl, as she handed her a henshin wand like the others only slightly different. Elektra looked at it then back towards the cat. She nodded in encouragement. Elektra held the wand in front of her.

" JUPITER STAR POWER!" she shouted. The familiar green light shot out from the end of the wand and wrapped her in its electric light. The same fuka that Lita wore began wrapping its self around Elektra. Except this time instead of the white body piece, it was a dark green. The skirt that wrapped around her waist was white, but the same pink ribbons appeared at her chest and the base of her back. The gloves were also green with white trimming, the opposite of Lita's. To put it short, the fuka's were the opposite of each other. The same emerald tiara formed around her forehead. When the transformation finished, before them stood a second sailor Jupiter.

The scouts looked at her astonished and surprised.

" A second Jupiter? What the hell are we going to call her? We'll just end up getting confused," Mars said shocked.

" Oh it's ok just call me Elektra, that's what I've always been called in battles, even in the silver millennium," she said smiling, Raye sighed in relief.

" Oh thank god for that!" she said laughing.

Suddenly three figures appeared in the room.

" Oh it looks like we missed the joke Aqualon, oh well lets just get on with it shall we," Lavisha said laughing.

" What the hell did they do to Elektra? She's wearing a sailor outfit. Its disgusting!" Solaris cut in. sailormoon slowly made her way to the front of the group.

" Do you seriously think you can beat us? Look at you, there is only three of you. And twelve of us. You don't stand a chance," she tried reasoning with them.

" Shut up sailor brat! We could beat you with our eyes closed!" Lavisha spat out.

" OH really, well we'll just see about that. Elektra was strong but she is now standing on our side," sailormoon said sarcastically.

" Yeah well she was nothing but a weakling. Anyone could beat her," Lavisha laughed in her face. Before anyone knew what was happening, an electric ball flew passed sailormoon's shoulder and slammed into the laughing woman, sending her flying into the far wall. The scouts gasped and stared at Elektra. She walked passed them all, a raging storm burning in the emerald depths of her eyes.

" You will not laugh at me Lavisha. With the sailor scouts I am twice the fighter you will ever be under beryl's control, and I will not hesitate in taking you down if that means protecting this world from her control. What do you think she will do with you once she has taken over earth? She will ultimately kill you," Elektra said, an unmistakable amount of venom dripping from her voice.

The scouts noticed her visibly flinch from the vicious words.

" I think we should take this out side, don't you sailormoon?" Elektra asked not turning to see the girls answer. She walked up to Lavisha, picked her up and jumped out the window. The rest had no choice but follow.

They all stood away from Elektra as she stood before Lavisha.

" How dare you talk to me like that you piece of trash! I can beat you without any help, you had to run to the scouts," Lavisha bit back harshly.

" Wake up Lavisha! The scouts are our family! When are you going to see that!" Elektra shouted back frustrated. At that point Jupiter walked up beside Elektra. Solaris gasped. She saw the resemblance between the two. She looked towards Aqualon, and saw that she was smiling. She moved towards her friend.

" They look exactly like each other. What is going on? I know you know more than you are letting on, Aqualon, and you are going to tell me," she whispered to her.

The rest of the scouts lined up either side of Elektra and Jupiter. Aqualon's smile only broadened.

" Look closer at the scouts, Solaris, and tell me what you see," Aqualon said not looking away from the group in front of her. Solaris's eyes scanned the group. They fell upon the blue senshi, the wielder of water and ice. She looked at Aqualon and the back to the senshi. Aqualon's smile broadened.

" Do you see it now? There is more than we know. Beryl has been lying to us this hole time. I have known for a while that we weren't originally from the dark army, but in fact from the silver millennium. I have been working for Leolan, in hopes that we would one day reunite with our proper families, and that day has arrived," Aqualon explained turning towards her stunned friend.

" Will you join with us? This battle is going to be fought whether you are with us or not, and if you choose to go against us, then your fate is doomed. Look at what is happening before you. Elektra is out winning Lavisha in everything, because she is too stubborn to see what is in front of her eyes," Aqualon went on hoping her words were reaching the target.

Solaris looked at her fallen comrade, and the senshi who was standing over her. She looked at the rest of the group behind them and saw the heartache in the face of the Mars senshi, as she watched her sisters' demise. The guard standing behind her walked up to her and turned her round to face him. And mars cried into his shoulder as he hugged her. She saw the sadness on the other senshi's faces as they watched the scene before them. She couldn't take it. A single tear fell from her eye, as she felt a new emotion run through her body. She couldn't bear to see the fighting anymore.

" Make it stop Aqualon! I can't stand it anymore, make it stop! She's going to kill her," Solaris begged as she broke down in tears.

Sailormoon walked up to Elektra and held her hand back as she was ready to make another attack.

" That's enough Elektra, we aren't fighting beryl yet. Look at the woman in front of you," she said her tone warning her. Elektra let her attack deplete, as she realized what she had done. Shock ran through her system and she dropped to her knees.

**Omi god I updated!!! Aren't you proud of me…… ok im really sorry that this has taken me forever but I hit a road block with this one so hopefully you guys like this chapter…. Review and let me know okies….**

**Cheers angel **


	14. The Group Is Whole

**Another chapter so soon? Well yes. Its seems I have finally gotten out of my writers block and my fingers just seem to be writing the story of their own accord. Freaky hey??? Anywayz I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I want to thank all the people who have reviewed my story and who have stuck around and waited for over a year before I finally updated again. Yes a year!!!! I can't believe it took me that long!!! I'm terribly sorry… so this is for you!!!**

**Chapter 14- The Group Is Whole**

Leolan paced around his cave. What could be taking them so long? He asked himself.

" Leolan, it is time you made your way to the sight. Elektra has weakened Lavisha, but Solaris has come around of her own accord. You are needed to help them," Pluto said as she appeared suddenly in the room. Leolan looked towards her surprised by her sudden appearance.

" Are you quite sure?" he asked.

" Yes I have been witness to it all."

" Very well I will go now," he stated as he readied him self. She nodded her head and disappeared.

" Finally, Beryl will be defeated," he laughed to himself.

Raye cried into the chest of jadeite, seemingly unaware that she was doing so. He stroked her back gently.

" Raye, you need to talk to her make her see that she is making a mistake by going against you. She needs you to help her remember her past, sailormoon cannot do it for her," he said soothingly, as he lifted her chin, making her face him.

She gasped as she realized what she was doing. She hastily backed away from him, but he just grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and pushed her in the direction of Lavisha. The crouching woman looked up at the senshi, fear crossing her features, until mars kneed in front of her. Lavisha saw the tears in her eyes, and confusion surfaced in her own.

" Why are you crying you should be happy to see me like this," she whispered painfully. Mars shook her head.

" That's not true. Yes a couple of days ago I would have been happy, but since discovering that you are a part of my past, a person I once loved, I hate to see you suffer. Look at me Lavisha and then look at your self. Take away my scouts uniform, take away you elemental uniform and what are you left with? Two girls who look the same, only you are older," she pleaded with her.

Mars looked into her eyes, and noticing the obvious mistrust, promptly de-transformed. The group behind her gasped, but she didn't care. Raye wanted her to see, to see the similarities between them. Lavisha gasped. She reached out and touched Rayes' face gently. Raye grabbed her hand and pushed her henshin stick into the palm.

" Do you trust me?" she whispered, looking in the woman's uncertain eyes, but Lavisha nodded.

" Yes," she whispered back.

" MARS STAR POWER!" Raye called. The fire like light shot out from the tip of the wand and encased the two from prying eyes. They were engulfed in a red ball, the remaining of the scouts looked on.

On the fiery red planet of mars, a young girl sat in front of a sacred fire. She didn't hear the person enter the room behind her.

" Raye that's enough. You have been at that fire for too long if you don't stop now you are going to over exhaughst yourself," a voice pleaded with her.

" Go away Lavisha, I'm busy," Raye bit back at her sister.

" Raye, listen to me!" she shouted to her. But a reply never came. For Raye had passed out in front of the fire.

" Raye!" Lavisha shouted as she ran to her sisters' side and lifted her off the ground. Hearing her daughters shout Ariyar ran into the room.

"What happened?" she asked frantically as she saw Raye's limp body in her eldest daughters arms.

" She fainted in front of the fire, I told her to stop because she had been there for to long but she just wouldn't listen to me. She's too damn stubborn." Lavisha sighed. The queen sighed also.

" She'll be ok, just take her to her room and let her rest," the queen said kissing Raye's cheek as Lavisha carried her away.

" Damn it Raye why do you always have to be so damn stubborn," she whispered into her sisters' hair as she kissed her head. Raye stirred and cuddled closer into Lavishas' chest. The woman sighed as she gently lowered Raye onto her bed, covering her with a blanket.

Lavisha stared at Raye in shock as she came out of the memories. Raye looked at her uncertainty clearly visible in her eyes. Lavisha smiled.

" My baby sister," she whispered, before fainting from exhaustion in Rayes lap.

" Lavisha!" she called shaking her sisters shoulder, but sailor moon held her arm back.

" Its ok Raye she is just tired from the fight and the regained memories she received. She will be ok," the girl said soothingly to her. Raye smiled, and wiped the hair out of Lavishas' face.

Aqualon and Solaris watched as the scene unfolded before them. Solaris wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Why am I crying?" she asked no one in particular.

" Because you are from Venus, your powers are from the power of love. You care about what happens to people Solaris that is why you cried, you don't like to see the fighting," Aqualon answered her.

Aqualon left her side and began walking towards them. But instead she headed straight for Mercury. The girl de-transformed and waited till the woman had reached her side, then wrapped her arms around the girls' waist and hugged her.

" I have missed you so much Ami. You wouldn't even believe how long I have waited for this day," she whispered into the girls blue hair. Crouching down so she was face to face with her, she held her away from her.

" You've grown up so much since I last saw you Ami, although that would have been over a thousand years ago," Aqualon laughed.

" I don't mean to interrupt this but I think we should take this inside now, we don't want any prying eyes," Jupiter said as she bounded up into the tree and through the window of the room that they had previously occupied. The rest of the group followed with sailormoon and jadeite supporting Lavisha between them.

The remaining scouts de-transformed and each sat on the couch. The guards, Endymon and the king did the same, as Ami tendered to Lavisha's wounds. Still a little uncertain of their reaction towards her, Solaris stayed in the corner and just watched the group in front of her. Once everyone had settled down, Lita was the first to voice her thoughts.

" Ok I know a lot of us have a million questions. But I would like to know what these for men mean to us," she said looking around the room. Mina jumped up and down in excitement.

" Oh yeah Venus is on the move!! Ok ok I can explain this. I know some of you wont believe a word I say but I don't care," she said laughing happily as she pranced towards the four guards. They smiled at her as she stood between them.

" I don't know about you girls, but ever since I became a scout, I always felt like I was missing something. Did you ever feel that way?" she asked them. The thought it over and eventually they nodded their heads.

" Yes," the three girls answered together. She laughed.

" Good. Because these four men are those reasons," she said looking at their disbelieving faces. They looked at each other in confusion.

" What are you talking about Mina?" Ami's quiet voice asked. Mina sighed. One by one she dragged each guard to a different girl. Jadeite to Raye, Nephrite to Lita and finally Zoicite to Ami.

" Look into their faces and tell me what you see," she said as she went back to stand next to Kunzite. Each girl blushed as the guards knelt before her. But they just couldn't seem to take their eyes away from each other.

In a sprawling meadow, in the moon kingdom, sat four young men. Each chewing on a piece of grass.

" It's a shame Endymon is stuck in there with that meeting," kunzite said pointing towards the castle.

" Yeah he would have loved this," jadeite said as he looked over the trees where earth hung in the sky. Suddenly the four guards could hear laughter and galloping hooves. They sat upright looking around for the people who dared interrupt the peace. Their eyes fell upon five horses. Four chasing a fifth one who seem to be laughing at them.

And they were heading straight for them. The guards jumped up, and as a result frightened the leading horse. The horse reared and threw his young rider off. She landed on the ground with a thud.

" Serenity!" the four girls called in unison as they pulled their horses to a stop and jumped off running towards the princess.

" Are you ok?" Raye asked checking her over.

" Yeah I think I just twisted my ankle," she said grasping at it.

" Let me look at it," a soft, sweet voice said, as she knelt down and ran her fingers over the bump.

" It's not damaged just a bit swollen."

" What the hell were you trying to pull, jumping out in front of her horse like that!" Raye yelled as she looked towards the four guards.

" We are terribly sorry. We were just laying here when we noticed her horse galloping towards us we had no time to react," kunzite apologized bowing to her.

" And so you should be sorry! If anything happens to her, her mother queen serenity would be none to pleased," Raye spat back fuming.

" Raye stop it, really I'm ok," serenity said as Ami and Lita helped her to her feet.

" I don't care serenity," Raye began before she was cut off.

" Raye I'm warning you," Serenity said in a warning tone. Upon hearing this Raye calmed down.

" Sorry," she said to Serenity. The princess just smiled warmly at her as she hobbled forward.

" So who are you?" she asked the four Guards, as she sat down.

" We are the imperial guards to prince Endymon, your highnesses. I am kunzite the leader. He is Zoicite, second in command, Nephrite, third in command and Jadeite fourth in command," he finished, and each of them bowed.

" So the prince is here?" she asked.

" Yes princess he is in a meeting right now with your mother."

After the dinner had been served out the king and queen had lead them into the ball room, for some dancing of course. The people mingled together and talked of how the had finally seen the princess for the first time.

The king and queen sat on the podium and their thrones, greeting and talking to all that came to them. Serenity had long since gone outside onto the balcony, although no one had known that for she had snuck out with out them seeing her. The four girls had stayed inside dancing with many of the young men that had asked them.

" I don't know about you guys but I think I shall go cut in on that dance, and see if the princess Raye will dance with me," jadeite said, a glint in his eyes.

" Well mina seems to be alone right now so I'm going to ask her," Kunzite said also moving towards the dance floor and the senshi of love.

" Well Lita doesn't seem to be enjoying herself with that chap so maybe I should go rescue her, ey?" Nephrite said making his way towards her.

" Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask Ami to dance, its not like I'm going to ask her to marry me," Zoicite nervously convinced himself. So each of them made his way to the girls they had chosen, taking each of them in surprise.

" Excuse me young man, may I cut in on this dance?" Jadeite asked as he bowed to him. The man bowed back and handed him Raye's hand. After he had gone, Raye sighed.

"I thought I might come rescue you seeing as you looked like you were about to pummel him right here on the floor," Jadeite said laughing. She smiled.

" Well thank you anyway." She said kindly. For the rest of the night the girls had danced with no other, and it had become clear to the king and queen that new relationships were forming between the guards of Endymon and the senshi.

The three princesses came out of the memory rush and looked straight into the faces of the guards who knelt before them. Each guard had a timid smile on his face for fear of their reactions. The three of them smiled and threw themselves in his arms.

Endymon walked up behind serenity and slipped his hand into hers.

" We are finally together again. All of us," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed his cheek. The three couples conversed for a bit before Mina once again interrupted.

" So does anyone care to explain to us what is going on? First of all, what happened to our sisters? Why are they fighting against us?" she asked looking around the room. Aqualon stood up from her position next to Ami and walked to the front of the group.

" I would be the best to explain that I think," she said smiling. When she felt she had their attention she continued.

" In the silver millennium the four us became a second guard to serenity," she began.

" But I thought the outer scouts were?" Raye asked, interrupting.

" While the four of you are called inner scouts, you're a guards to serenity, and serenity alone. Whereas the outer scouts protected the whole kingdom. We became seconds to guard her after the queens realized that the outer scouts had enough on their plate without having to focus solely on serenity. Do you follow?" she asked the group. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

" When Pluto had come to the Queens fearing a ripple in the time line, we offered to go ahead and check it out. The ripple turned out to be beryl. It was to late for us. Before we realized it, she had us captive. One by one she had brainwashed us. But I had been lucky in the fact that I had somehow managed to block out the brainwashing. I pretended to be on her side. It was when I had found an unlikely ally in one of beryl's most trusted vizier's that I realized we could get our old friends back," she continued.

" Who was it that helped you?" Ami asked.

Solaris felt a presence behind her, and without turning to see who it was she turned and fired an attack. But the person easily dodged it.

" Leolan!" she gasped in surprise. The rest of the group hearing this turned to see the new visitor.

" Hello Solaris," he said happily, looking at the surprised fighter. And turning to the rest of the group his eyes landed on Tranquillity.

" Leolan?" Tranquillity asked disbelieving his eyes.

" Hello brother."

**Ohhh was that a good ending or was that a good ending!!!!!!! How did you guys like it?????? Did you expect something like that??? Let me know what you guys think ok!!!**

**Cheers angel**


	15. Lovers Reunite Under The Watchful Moon

**Sailorneo- in response to your review, yes I am well aware that kunzite and Zoicite are gay, but if you also read other stories you will find that I am not the only one that uses Zoicite and ami as a pairing. **

**Just a note for you guys, this chapter as you can guess by the title, is solely about the pairings of the couples…. Okies so enjoy….**

**Cheers angel**

Chapter 15- Lovers Reunite Under The Watchful Moon 

" Hello Brother."

Tranquility was at a loss for words. The rest of the group just looked on as the two men stared at each other. Serenity broke from her gaze and ran to the new arrival, he opened his arms and she ran straight into them.

" Oh my beautiful niece, my you've grown into quite a pretty young thing haven't you Serenity," Leolan said hugging the girl. Before either of them could pull away they were both grouped into another hug.

" I can't believe you are alive Leolan. We all thought that we had lost you when you were taken. But look at you, you're still the same as I remember you," tranquility said as he pulled away from the two. They smiled at each other.

" Oh believe me brother it was a shock when Aqualon had told me that you were still alive, it was something I hadn't expected nor planned on happening," he said smiling at Aqualon.

He looked around the room at all the different faces.

" And finally all the hard work has paid off. We are all reunited. Oh I just wish the queen were here, she would have been so happy to see everyone together again," he said smiling sadly. Mina stepped forward.

" If I am getting my information correct, then you were in league with Beryl right?" she asked. He nodded his head.

" So then she would have brainwashed you as well, so how is it that you are standing in front of us, like our old friend? How did you get out of the brainwashing?" she asked cautiously. He smiled.

" Well Miss Mina, if you remember me from the moon, then you would also remember that I was the courts vizier, wizard, sorcerer, what ever you would like to call me. Either way I had certain powers that helped in certain ways, though they were different to that of serenity and my brother here. When I was taken by beryl it is true that she tried to brainwash me, but having these powers that I do I was able to block out the brainwaves. I knew the only way for me to survive in her league was to pretend that I was indeed in her control. But when I saw that she had also captured your sisters, then I knew I had to do something," he explained to everyone, as he had taken a seat.

" But if you don't mind me asking Leolan, how was it that you were brought back here? I don't think I saw you in the last fight," tranquility asked.

" Well yes you may not have seen me but I was there. Beryl had sent me out to scout the area, to get a rough idea on the size of your army. While the others had preoccupied her I had snuck in a different direction. I was heading for the castle to warn you of the danger beryl possessed but I was too late for she hadn't waited for my return and instead opted to just attack full force, so I was in the middle of the war when it broke out and yes I was killed also," he finished. The group all looked on.

" Ok so now that we know all this, what are we going to do?" Raye asked.

" Well there is only one thing we can do. We must fight and destroy her before she tries to destroy us. She will not be too pleased when she realizes the five of us have betrayed her and most likely she will send out the remaining of her force to attack. So we have to make sure we are ready," Leolan said looking at the large group in front of him.

I cant believe that they are all together, I thought it would never come. Although Solaris seems to be hanging back, I wonder why Leolan thought to himself.

" So I'm guessing that we should all stick together tonight than?" Lita asked. Leolan shock his head.

" Yes that would be a wise decision," he said.

" Well than we can all stay here, I mean I have plenty of rooms and I'm sure my cooks would love the chance to have a large meal prepared seeing as they are always whining at me," she said smiling. The group laughed.

" As long as it is ok with you Lita," serenity said.

" Yeah sure, it's not everyday that I get to have a family of royalty in my house," she said laughing. The group laughed with her. She called for her servants and informed them of the group staying the night. There faces lit up like light bulbs upon hearing that they were going to have guests to look after. They all but ran from the room tiding everything as they went.

Leolan held Solaris back from the group.

" Why are you not with Mina?" he asked her quietly.

" Because I am not sure how she will take to me," Solaris said sadly. Tranquility interrupted.

" Leolan our room has been ready so we can go now if you want," he said walking to his brother.

" Ok I will be with you in a minute," he replied and waited till his brother had walked towards the door.

" Look Solaris, I know that you may be scared, but trust me Mina is a very nice girl. Just think about it, she can help you remember who you were back then, don't you want to know about your past?" he asked her as he began walking away. She looked after him and noticed that the group had all gone. She turned to look out the window. Mina walked up behind her.

" Solaris, the girls are waiting in your room for you," she said softly. Solaris turned to her and smiled shyly.

" Mina how can you be so forgiving of us? I mean for one I was the reason your friends got hurt, aren't you angry with us?" Solaris asked. Mina smiled.

" Of course we are angry Solaris, but its not you we are angry with. Its because of beryl that you did those things so it is beryl that we are hurt by," Mina explained. She held out her hand beckoning Solaris to come with her. The older woman turned from the window and waked out the door with her sister.

The five new women sat down on their beds, looking at each other. They all began smiling and laughing.

" I can't believe this is happening! We are free of beryl. I never thought there was a life other than beryl," Lavisha said excitedly.

" Yes I know. We have a family now, people that love us and we love in return," Elektra said smiling at each of her friends. Solaris entered the room and all eyes turned to her. She flinched slightly by all their gazes not knowing what they expected of her. Aqualon stood from her bed and walked towards her friend.

" We are now a family again,' she said hugging the frightened woman, and turning to the rest of the group.

" And we a once again going to protect Serenity from beryl, but this time we will succeed where we had failed. That's a promise I make to her, to all of you and even to myself. This time beryl will not be so lucky," she said showing her will to regain her princesses' trust.

" Serenity, I know this would be bold of me to say, but we have all been thinking, and we would like the chance to rekindle with our loves tonight. So we were wondering could we share a room with the ladies tonight?" Kunzite asked the petite princess. She smiled at them.

" I don't see a problem with that but I am not the person you should be talking to, you had better ask Lita," she said as she began walking away again. She heard their hurried feet running in the opposite direction to her and she couldn't help but laugh out loud at the anxiousness.

" And what has, this fair maiden laughing about?" a hushed voice asked from behind her. She turned to find herself face to face with Endymon. She blushed deeply and stared at the ground. He smiled.

" After all these years I thought you would stop blushing around me, but you are very beautiful when you are blushing I suppose," he said as he gently lifted her chin to look at him. He stared into her eyes, and his heart melted all over again. As did hers.

" I have missed you enormously serenity, and would love if you would spend the remainder of this afternoon and night in my company?" he asked her softly as he kissed her cheek. She began blushing again.

" I… I would love to," she whispered looking at the ground once more. He kissed her forehead, then swiftly swept her off her feet and carried her towards their room. He pushed the door open with his foot and walked towards the large bed against the far wall. He gently laid her on the top and proceeded to sit beside her. The two looked at each other not sure what to say or what to do.

" I think that we should go back to normal. This princess form is taking all my energy," serenity said softly as she looked at Endymon, then preceded to change back into Serena.

He watched as she changed, smiling slightly as she looked back at him as Serena not Serenity. He could see in her eyes the fear. He could see that she was afraid that he wouldn't love her as Serena. He once again changed and sat in front of her as Darien. He smiled hoping that it would reassure her, but she only smiled anxiously. He frowned and moved closer to her. She noticeably flinched from his movement and he grabbed her hands before she had a chance to retract them from him.

" Serena, stop it, I love you and I'm sorry for all the things that I have said to hurt you. I was denying to myself that you could actually be the one that I could love," he whispered as her wiped a stray strand of hair from her face. She closed her eyes as his hand graced her cheek.

" And if you'll let me, I want to love you as Darien, not as Endymon. I know that I am not the prince that I was in the past, but I will promise to treat you the way that I did back then. Because now I know that you mean everything to me," he said softly as he withdrew his hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at him as she felt the warmth of his hand leave her face. She smiled, and bounced into his arms hugging him tightly.

" I love you too," she whispered as she buried her face in his shirt. The pair stayed that way, neither daring to speak for fear of ruining the moment. Only when Darien realized that she had fallen asleep did he dare move. He gently laid her head on the pillow and covered her with the blankets. He pulled her hair out of the buns and left the pins on the bedside table. He just sat next to her running his hands through her hair smiling to himself before he moved to the other side of the bed and slid in next to her. He pulled her into his arms and she snuggled into his chest. He closed his eyes sighing contentedly and kissed her forehead.

Kunzite had finally tracked down Lita and asked her his question. She had agreed because she discovered that there weren't enough beds in the mansion as she had thought. Hugging her excitedly he ran off in search of mina. He had searched just about every single room he came across, without any luck. Finally he stumbled across the blue haired genius.

" Oh Ami can you tell me where mina is? I cant seem to find her anywhere," he asked her panting out of breath. She smiled.

" She is out in the garden, said something about needing to think," she answered him happily. He smiled thankfully at her and ran towards the door leading out to the garden and patio located at the back of the large kitchen.

He almost tripped out the door in his haste and the kitchen staff had to stifle their giggles for fear of offending him. He smiled sheepishly, looking at their faces.

" Go ahead, laugh I promise I wont tell anyone if you don't," he said winking at them. They nodded and all began laughing as he walked out the door. He eventually made it out into the garden and looked around for any sign of Mina. He found her sitting at a little pond with her feet dangling in the clear water. He smiled at the sight of the moon in front of her bathing her in a halo of light. She was his angel, and this time nothing was going to separate them.

" Mina," he whispered as he walked up behind her. She whipped around not expecting to find anyone here. He had scared her.

" Kunzite, what are you doing out here?" she asked as he sat beside her.

" Looking for you of course," he said smiling at her. She blushed.

" Oh ok. What for is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. He laughed.

" Oh no, no everything is fine. I just wanted to see you," he said as he reached for her hand and held it within his. She looked at the pond blushing from his touch.

" And I also have to tell you that we are sharing a room tonight because Lita didn't realize that there weren't enough beds," he said looking at her through the corner of his eyes. He saw her smile slightly.

" Oh ok. What about all the others?" she asked him looking into his eyes. He smiled.

" They are the same. Each sharing a room with their love," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms and rested his head on hers as she leant on his chest. She sighed happily and he kissed the top of her head. She began shivering as the wind began to blow.

" Come on we better get back inside before it gets to cold," he said as he got up and held out his hand to help her. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her to her feet. They began walking back inside hand in hand. They walked to their room in silence, each not knowing what to expect once they got there. Neither knew what they were going to do. Kunzite opened the door to their room and let Mina in and closed the door behind himself.

" I'm really tired for some reason," she said unexpectedly. He smiled.

" Well I think you can contribute that to the fact that you are stillprincess Mina," he said as his form changed from warrior to casual clothing in the same way that the girls went from scout to normal. She looked at him and smiled. He held out his hand to her.

" I am Kale," he introduced himself. He is so cute! She thought to herself. She went back to the normal Mina and ran to him and hugged him tightly.

" Mina gasp please, I cant breathe," he choked out as she loosened her grip on him.

" OH sorry didn't mean to hug you that hard," she apologized. He just smiled. They sat on the bed and began talking about their current lives as the scouts and generals. They laughed, they cried and they kissed the night away before Mina finally fell asleep, with her head lying in his lap looking up at his face.

Ami had been looking for Lita's library when she had run into kunzite. She had finally found it at the last tower of the mansion. She was surprised however to find that someone else occupied it also. She smiled shyly as she walked in the other person smiled at her.

" Well hello their Princess, nice to see you again," he said politely as he got up and walked towards her. She blushed as he bowed to her and then reached for her hand to kiss it softly before he straightened up once again. She looked down at herself as she had forgotten about being a princess and swiftly went back to plain old Ami, genius extraordinaire. He smiled and did the same.

" My name is Zane," he said as he introduced himself. She smiled and took his offered hand and shook it softly.

" I also have to tell you something, Zane. It appears that we are going to be sharing a room together tonight as Lita miscalculated the amount of spare beds she has," Ami informed him. He smiled and nodded.

" Yes I know, I was about to tell you the same thing," he said smiling as he walked back to the other side of the desk and sat down again.

" What is it that you are reading?" she asked quietly. He smiled and motioned for her to came and sit next to him.

" You wouldn't believe this, but this book here that I am holding contains information about the moon kingdom and Silver millennium. They are only put in here as rumours and legends but you would not believe how close to the truth they are," he said showing her the article that he was reading. She read some of it.

" Wow, we have to tell the rest of the group about this!" she aid happily as she hugged him and then blushed when she realized what she was doing. He just smiled.

" This may be bold of me but you only live once right?" he stated before he leant over and kissed her softly on her mouth then pulled away blushing and not daring to look at her. She stared at him dumbfounded as a deep blush crept up her cheeks and she smiled sheepishly.

" My first kiss," she whispered happily as he looked at her. She smiled softly as she slipped her hand into his and the pair walked out of the room together.

" Raye! Raye! Over here," Lita called out to her friend. Raye turned to her and smiled as she walked towards her.

" What's up?" she asked.

" Well I know how you like to be near a fire so I gave you the room in the west wing. It's the only one with the largest fire grate I could find," Lita said happily. Raye smiled thankfully.

" You didn't have to do that, but thank you Lita," she said hugging her tall friend and heading off towards the west wing.

She hurried along each corridor before she finally came across the room Lita had told her about. She pushed the door open and walked into the room as she closed the door behind her. The fire had already been lit and she smiled as she thought of Lita going to all this trouble for her. She looked around the room and noticed that the room was draped in red as if this room had been designed just for her. I wonder if Lita noticed that? She thought to her self as she smiled. She walked over to the grate and sat down in front of it.

" I'm not sure if this will work but I guess I'll just have to try," she said to herself, as she cleared her mind and focused on the fire. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and stared into the very depths of the fire. Unbeknown to her a figure had been watching her from the door. A small smile crossing his handsome face as he watched the princess do what she loved best. Raye gasped.

" Mother would stop appearing like that please! You scared the hell out of me!" she yelled at the floating image of her mothers face in the fire. The woman just laughed.

" Sorry Raye. So how was the reunion today?" she asked. Raye looked puzzled.

" How did you know about that?" Raye asked confused. The woman laughed again.

" Raye, I have my contacts. Anyway down to business, all the girls are back?" she asked nervously. Raye smiled.

" Yes mother everything is fine. I will get her if you want to talk to her?" Raye asked. But her mother shook her head no.

" Why not?" Raye asked confused. Her mother just laughed.

" Because after your little accident Lavisha never went near the fire again, that's why her powers are different to yours, she cant read the fire anymore even if she wanted to. So she wouldn't be able to see me anyway," he mother said sadly. Raye just nodded her head. The queens' mood changed.

" So how is dear Jadeite?" she asked. Raye looked at her puzzled.

" What do you mean?" she asked. Her mother just sighed.

" Guess you haven't spoken to him long enough have you?" Raye shook her head. The queen smiled.

" Jadeite come here out of the doorway!" she called towards the door. Raye turned around to look and finally noticed him standing there. He smiled apologetically before making his way over and sitting beside her in front of the fire.

" Oh jadeite is so good to see you again," she said smiling at the young man. He smiled back.

" As it is to see you," he answered. She smiled.

" Well you to have a lot to talk about so I will talk to you later. Goodnight," she said as she disappeared from the fire before Raye could even speak. Jadeite just smiled and Raye was fuming. Jadeite stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She absent-mindedly took it and let him help her up before she realized what she was doing and promptly snatched her hand back. He just sighed. She started pacing the room and he sat on the side of the bed, watching and her smiling.

" You know you are very beautiful when you are angry," he said breaking the silence. She turned to him forgetting that he was still there. She just frowned at his comment.

" Why are you still here?" she asked. He sighed. No one had told her yet.

" We have to share the same room tonight. Didn't you know?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She looked at him shocked then turned to look at the bed.

" I am not sharing a bed with you!" she yelled at him before she turned her back to him. He just smiled.

" Why not? You never used to mind," he said cheekily. She turned around shocked, she then noticed that he looked hurt. He wasn't looking at her anymore instead he looked out the window at the stars and the moon hanging brightly in the sky. She just stared at him.

" You were serious weren't you?" she asked cautiously. He nodded, still not looking at her. She sighed. He stood up suddenly shaking her out of her thoughts.

" Well I guess I'll go and find someone else to share a room with," he said smiling sadly at her. He turned to walk from the room when she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. She rested her head on his back as he face the door. He turned and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

" No please…please stay," she asked him softly. He looked at her shocked.

" Please," she whispered sadly. He lifted her chin to look at him.

" Why?" he asked.

" Because you are the first guy to love me in spite of my temper right? I want to remember us from back then. Will you help me?" she asked quietly, not daring to look at him. He smiled and turned to face her fully. He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her hair.

" Of course I will Raye, I love you after all."

After Lita had rushed around making sure everyone was comfortable in their rooms she finally stumbled into her own room exhaughsted. She forgot about her own guest in her room and began striping away her clothes.

" Lita before you strip any further you might want to go into the bathroom," a voice said quietly. She jumped and looked up. She saw nephrite sitting on her bed looking away from her. She blushed.

" Right sorry about that," she said embarrassed, walking towards the bathroom.

" Oh its not like I didn't enjoy it, just thought I should warn you that I was here that's all," he said laughing softly. She smiled even though he couldn't see her. She changed quickly and joined him on the bed.

" So what your saying is you would have rather let me go, and watch me strip naked?" she asked playfully. He smiled and nodded. She hit his arm playfully and they began wrestling until he had pinned her down on the bed. He smiled down at her.

" You still can, but this time I could help you," he said jokingly as he laughed. She looked at him and smiled.

" Were we always like this?" she asked. He nodded.

" Yep although by know you would be naked!" he said laughing. She hit him again but he just held her even more. He leant down and whispered into her ear.

" You have a beautiful body Lita, but to ease your mind we never made it that far." She blushed at his words and then he kissed her passionately before she could even respond. He lessened his grip on her then rolled off her. She turned to face him and smiled. The pair looked at each other silently before they had both fallen asleep in each other's arms.

The moon queen appeared in the room of her husband and smiled.

" Your just as I remember you," she whispered into the air. She walked towards his sleeping form and placed a kiss on his lips. He stirred but didn't wake.

" I love you Tranquility, take care of my baby girl for me," she whispered before her form disappeared into the night. The moons rays washed over the mansion blessing the sleeping forms that resided within its walls. Courtesy of the moon queen.

**Well that's that chapter done I know it took me a little longer to get out but with Christmas and all I was snowed down lol so I'm giving it to you as a new years gift….. enjoy…..**

**Now a further note, I have only used one of the outer scouts…. But I'm not to sure if I should use the others so let me know what you guys think ok….**

**Cheers angel**

13


	16. A Love That Burns Within Fire

**Hey guys… I finally updated! Yeah I know I haven't done so in like forever but I killed my computer (again) lol and yeah… so I hope you like this chapter…. **

**Oh and I just wanted to let you know that I couldn't remember the generals attacks so I have matched their powers with those of the scouts… sorry if they aren't right… if any of you know review me and let me know and I might change them next chappie…**

**Chapter 16- A Love That Burns Within Fire **

The household awoke the next day feeling tense and on edge. Many feared that beryl would attack them that very day, and they weren't willing to face her yet, not when they hadn't had the chance to really bond with their loved ones. The servants had busied themselves that morning preparing the biggest breakfast that they had ever served and had gone and woken their guests. They all sat around the large table and happy laughter could be heard from all. Once breakfast was finished they all split up around the mansion.

Serena had found herself lost in Lita's garden, although technically she wasn't lost. She stopped and smelt the flowers and began picking a bunch to put in her room. As she continued along she realized she wasn't alone.

" Hi Raye, I didn't realize you were out here," she said as she walked up to her best friend. The woman kneeled down in front of some flowers and sighed.

" Hey Serena, just needed to get some air," she replied as Serena sat down beside her. Serena could tell that something was weighing on Raye's mind.

" What's wrong Raye, you don't seem to be all that happy," Serena asked. Raye smiled a small smile.

" Do you think that there really is a guy out there for me, who could put up with my temper?" she asked seriously. Serena smiled.

" Of course there is Raye. There is someone out there for everyone." Raye looked at her friend sadly.

" So do you really think its possible that Jake might actually love me as much as he says he does?" Serena sighed.

" Oh Raye, of course he does. Haven't you tried talking to him yet?" she asked. Raye shook her head.

" If he remembers you Raye then maybe you should talk to him and get to know him and then maybe you'll be able to see that yes he does love you as much as he says he does. Please don't be afraid to get close to him Raye," Serena pleaded. Raye turned to her and smiled before she threw herself in Serena's arms and hugged her tightly.

" I don't know what I would do with out you Serena," she whispered into her shirt.

" Hi Serena, Raye," Jake greeted from behind them. Raye gasped as she looked up to see him standing behind them.

" Hello there Jake, what brings you out here?" Serena asked as she stood up and faced him. He smiled and motioned at Raye, only so the Serena could see. She mouthed the word 'Oh'.

" I think Endy… I mean Darien wanted to talk to you Serena," he said winking at her. She smiled and began walking away.

" I'll talk to you later Raye," Serena said as she bounded away.

" But Serena…" Raye began but stopped as she realized her friend could no longer hear her. She stared at the ground.

" Do you mind if I join you?" Jake asked. She shook her head no and he sat down beside her. She looked at him and smiled uncertainly. Jake reached out and took her hands in his, Raye being startled tried to snatch them back but jake held them tightly.

" Raye I know you don't believe what I have said to you. So I want to show you what we were like in the moon kingdom, that's if you'll let me," he said softly. She looked at him, he was staring deep into her eyes and she could see that they held love in them. She moved closer to him.

" Please I would really love to know," she said softly. He smiled happily.

The moon princess bounded happily down the hall. She was humming and partly singing a song to herself. As she rounded the corner she stumbled upon General Jadeite. He was staring intensely out the window and she became curious as to what it was he was staring at. She noticed he was smiling and had a dream like look on his face, much the same as mina gets when thinking of boys. She quietly tiptoed up behind him and looked over his shoulder. She gasped as she saw that it was Raye that he was staring at.

He spun around when he realized someone was behind him, and accidentally knocked her to the ground.

" Oh I'm so sorry your highness, I didn't realize you were there," he said hastily as he bent down to help her up. She just smiled at him.

" How long have you been standing here watching Raye?" she asked. He blushed, and looked out the window but realized she was no longer there.

" I wasn't staring I was just looking out the window and she just hap…" he began, but stopped when he realized Serenity was staring at him knowingly.

" Not long," he finished, sighing. She smiled happily.

" So have you spoken to her?" serenity asked hopefully.

" Not since the dance at the ball. I think she is avoiding me," he said sadly.

" Oh, well maybe you should just talk to her. Knowing Raye she would never come to you, so you have to go to her," she said. He sighed.

" I guess your right. Well I have to go. We are having a training session with the scouts, so I don't want to be late," he said bowing slightly and walking away. Serenity stared after him, a sad smile on her face.

The four scouts stood opposite the four generals of earth. The people watching this match could feel the tension that was all around the training ground. Serenity stood apart from everyone one else, to watch her guards, and best friends fight the young men before them.

" Alright, the first round of these test will involve a one on one fight. There are numerous targets set up around the grounds, the first fighter to hit 10 targets is the winner. The aim of this test is to measure your ability. The match ups have been determined by the element each fighter possesses. The matches are as follows, Sailor Mars vs. General Jadeite, the element of fire. Sailor Venus vs. General Kunzite, the element of solar energy. Sailor Jupiter vs. General Nephrite, the element of electricity. Sailor Mercury vs. General Zoicite, the element of water and ice. Mars and jadeite you are first," Artemis informed the group.

Serenity noticed that both fighters looked very determined. No longer could she see softness towards Raye shining in jadeites eyes.

Each pair had their turn in the first test and each pair scored equally. The audience was quite surprised that they were equally matched. So began the second test.

" OK the second test is an all out group fight. Once again there are numerous targets around the grounds. You must work together as a team, for these targets are real, they are designed to attack with force and will show no mercy. A paramedic's team is on stand-by, heaven forbid, should any of you be injured. This test is to determine how well you fight with in a group. Ok, all of you take a place, and the test will begin," Artemis informed them again, as he took a step backward and stood behind a control podium.

" BEGIN!"

The targets popped up out of the ground and started firing beams and fire at them. The scouts and generals split up almost instantaneously. The group watching were surprised to see that they had split up in pairs. A scout with a general, although at the time they didn't realize they had done so. Each pair took down the targets, some with ease and others a little tougher.

Jadeite and mars were fighting back to back when mars defeated her creature and turned to fire at another. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that a target was about to shoot at the general, whose focus was on a target he was already firing at. She didn't have time to warn him and suddenly ran towards him and knocked him to the ground, taking the full blast of the attack. The crowd gasped, and Artemis automatically shutdown the test, while Luna made her way towards the injured scout. But as she neared she was shoved out of the way by serenity, who had rushed to her friends' aide.

" Mars are you alright?" she asked frantically, looking the girl over.

" Yeah just a bit sore," she tried to joke, as she winced in pain.

" We have to get her to the hospital wing as soon as possible," Luna said as she gestured towards the paramedics who began gently lifting the scout on to the bed, and wheeling her towards their van. The scouts and serenity hurried up towards the castle, as the generals stayed behind.

" You alright Jadeite?" Endymon asked his friend. The man nodded.

" Yeah I'll be fine." He said staring after the van.

Raye had been ordered to stay in the hospital wing overnight for observations. Serenity had just left her room after Raye had finally coxed her into leaving with much effort. Jadeite had watched her leave and had waited till he could no longer see her, before he quietly snuck into Raye's room. She felt a presence.

" Who's there? Come out I know your there," she said into the darkness.

" Its just me princess," jadeite said softly as he walked from the door way.

" Oh, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" she stated. He just smiled.

" I came to see if you were alright, and to thank you," he said as he took a seat beside her bed.

" For what?"

" For saving my butt today," he said laughing slightly. She smiled.

" Well that's what team mates, and friends are for jadeite," she said looking at him seriously.

They had talked well into the night and jadeite had sat by her as she had fallen asleep and had soon found himself falling asleep also.

Serenity had found them that way when she had visited her friend the next morning and smiled as she saw how cute they looked together. She gently nudged jadeite awake and told him he had better get back to his quarters before he got in trouble for sleeping in her room. He quickly left mumbling a thank you as he went.

Over the next week people around the castle began to notice the blossoming relationships with their beloved scouts and the handsome generals of earth. Many were also shocked to see that the fire headed Mars had become closer and closer to the General Jadeite. They had become almost inseparable, although most times you would find them in the training grounds practicing against each other, but the people could see that each was growing more and more fond for the other. Serenity watched on in happiness as she saw her best friend fall in love for the first time. And was always there to help her friend sort out her growing emotions.

" Hello Raye, why are you out here this late?" serenity asked her friend as she joined her at the lakes edge. Raye smiled sheepishly.

" Just thinking." Serenity laughed happily.

" About general Jadeite, no doubt," she joked. Raye sighed.

" I don't know what it is about him Serenity, at times he annoys me to no end, but I find that I cant stop thinking about him when he is no where near me," Raye sighed heavily slumping her shoulders. Serenity put her arm around the girls sagging shoulders.

" Raye, I do believe that you might be in love with him. Have you thought about that?" serenity queried. Raye looked at her stunned.

" What ever gave you that impression?" she asked outraged at the idea. Serenity sighed.

" Because you have spent nearly all of you days with him this last week. I have barely seen you or any of the other scouts. You are all to busy with the generals that I have been forced to sit and watched each of you fall in love with these young men. At the dinner table, you can't stop looking at him Raye, and you know it. Stop denying that you have feelings for him. Mina has told me that you have all been blessed to find your soul mates," serenity told her friend, although her voice was tinged with sadness. Raye just looked at her.

" Oh I'm so sorry serenity I didn't realize that you were being left out." Serenity only smiled.

" Raye I'm so happy that you have found someone to love you. I know you have been worried that you temper is the cause of many male suitors to pass on you, and I truly believe that jadeite will love you no matter what. I see that you are happy with him, so there is no way that I'm letting my selfishness to come between that," she said as she hugged her friend. The girls had sat there in silence until the Queen had summoned Serenity, and Raye was once again left alone.

But a shadow had been sitting behind a near by tree, and had listened as the girls had talked. Once he realized serenity had left he got up and made his way to the lake.

" Hello Raye, would you mind if I join you?" Jadeite asked as he neared the sitting girl. She looked up at him and nodded her agreement. He quietly sat beside her. The night air was filled with silence as both contemplated what they were going to say.

" Raye I have something to tell you," jadeite began as he looked towards her to see if she was listening, and then continued.

" Prince Endymon has been summoned back to earth and I'm afraid to say that we have to accompany him back. I have truly enjoyed my time in this wonderful place, and the reason for that enjoyment is in fact you, Raye. I have never met anyone with such passion and love for her surroundings, friends and duties, as I have in you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I think I'm in love with you Princess Raye. And if you'll accept this gift as a token of my love, I promise that I will return to you," he said softly as he pulled a box from his coat and handed it to her. She looked at it sadly.

" Jadeite… I…I don't know what to say," she said quietly as she placed the box in her lap.

" Open it please," he whispered.

She gently lifted the lid and placed it aside. She looked in the box and gasped, pulling out a gold chain with a pendant on the end. It was made up of three thins chains twirled with in each other. At the end sat a pendant made of and amber stones. They had been set in such away that the shape of the pendant looked like fire. And sitting in the middle, made up of ruby stones was 'Raye'.

" Oh Jadeite its beautiful!" she whispered happily. He took the necklace from her hands and placed it around her neck and did up the clasp.

" Please say you'll wait for me Raye." She turned around to face him and threw herself in his arms.

" Of course I will. I'll wait for you forever!" she cried into his shirt.

Raye pulled out of the memory feeling disoriented. She closed her eyes and took a breath before she looked up into the uncertain face of jake.

" Raye are you ok? You don't look so well," he asked concerned. She just smiled. Before jake could react, raye kissed him.

" I have missed you so much," she whispered, after breaking the kiss and letting her head rest on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and hugged her.

" I have something for you. I cant explain how I have come to have it in my possession but I'm not about to complain," he said as he pulled away and grabbed her hand, pressing something into the middle of it. She looked at him curoisly before opening her fingers and staring at her hand in disbelief.

Within her fingers sat the very necklace he had given her on the moon. It was in perfect condition, with out a single scratch. Her eyes began to tear as she looked at him happily. He took the necklace from her hands and placed it around her neck and did up the clasp.

**hey hey… well I hope that you guys liked that chapter… please review and let me know… also I was thinking of using the flashbacks of this story and writing another one, kinda like explaining there past if ya get me… anywayz let me know if you think I should… **

**cheers angel**


	17. Time Is Ticking

**Well here is another chapter… lol I need to work on updating faster I know lol… but I hope you guys enjoy… **

**Chapter 17- Time Is Ticking**

The dark kingdom now had a fight on their hands. The news had traveled around of how their brave elementals had joined the sailor scouts. And no one could seem to find Leolan either. The queen, of course, was none to pleased by this development.

A willowy servant crouched in a bow before the queen. His whole body shook with fright as her evil red eyes bore into his lowered head.

" HOW THE HELL COULD THIS HAPPEN! YOU BETTER GET OUT THERE AND FIND THOSE TRAITORS RIGHT NOW OR THEY WILL NOT BE THE ONLY ONES TO LOSE THEIR HEADS!"

" Y-yes my Q-queen! Right away." The servant scurried out of the room in search of the elementals, whom had betrayed his Queen.

" Oh those scouts are gong to wish they had never heard of the negaverse. Every body listen up. I want those scouts found! I want all of you to send out any fighters you may have to search for them. But I want them alive! You are to bring them here so I can have the pleasure of seeing their faces when I kill them," Queen Beryl said as she began to laugh manically.

People scurried this way and that, the negaverse was on the move.

&&&&

The time had rolled around for lunch and the staff scurried in and out of the kitchen preparing yet another feast for all there guests. Slowly the group trickled into the dinning area. Laughter and chatter coming from all. Serena stood in the corner unnoticed by all, watching her friends walking in. she smiled as she saw Raye and Jake walk into the room together smiling and laughing.

" Why are you standing in the shadows?" a voice whispered behind her. Serena didn't need to turn around to find out who it was, as she searched for his hand behind her back.

" Because they are all happy and I'm so glad that we are all back together again," she said smiling as he turned her to face him and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him.

" Hey love birds get ya butts over here!" one of the group yelled out and everyone laughed, Serena blushed as she made her way to the table with Darien behind her. The servants lined up the food on the table in front of the group and began to walk away. Lita had invited them to eat, but they had refused saying it was impolite to intrude on her guests meals. So they all dug and had their fill of the delicious food before them.

But soon Trent brought everyone's attention to the problems that they faced.

" Ok I know that everyone is happy at having been reunited with everyone but I must get your attention back to the troubles at hand. We all know that the negaverse is going to be very pissed at the fact that their best fighters have deserted them and I'm sure you are all aware that they will be sending out people to find you girls. But we now have an advantage. We have the five scouts plus the sisters who I have been told can also transform. We have prince Endymon, my self and his four guards as well as the magic that Leolan can use. So if any trouble does befall us we have quite an army on our hands," he advised his group.

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

" As I'm sure you are all aware I have a vast amount of grounds on my land and I think we should take this opportunity to train with our sisters so they get used to their powers and transformations, and also so we can get used to fighting with the guards and prince," Lita spoke up.

" That's a good idea Lita. I think we should start straight away. Has anyone seen Luna and Artemis?" Serena asked. Everyone shook their heads no.

" I wonder if Luna would have transformation pens for Solaris, Lavisha, Elektra and Aqualon," Serena said to no one in particular. Everyone pondered this, but no one seems to have the answer.

The group finished their meals and sat around talking. They were all trying to piece as much of their lives from the moon together as much as they could. It was after everyone had said their piece that ami and Zane had decided to tell them about the book that they had found in the library.

" Are you serious? I never even knew it was there," Lita said in disbelief.

" Well how often do you read Lita?" ami said and everyone laughed, while Lita blushed.

" Do you mind if I had a look at it?" Trent asked the two geniuses. They agreed and handed him the book. He got up from the table and walked into the sitting room, plopped down on a couch and began looking through the book. Leolan got up and followed him out.

" None of these pictures even comes close to Serenity's beauty," he whispered sadly. He flipped through more pages, and the more he turned the more he became disheartened. There were no photos of his beautiful wife.

" I just want to see you one more time," he whispered as a tear slid down his cheek. He closed the book and stared at the cover. Suddenly a picture began to materialize in front of him. He looked at it in shock. It was a picture of the queen who had captured his heart. Once the photo was complete a message scribbled itself at the bottom of the photo.

_' For my husband who I will never forget. Look after our beautiful girl tranquility, you are forever in my heart. I love you __for as long as the moon still shines.'_

He traced the words with his fingers and began to smile.

" I love you too Serenity."

In a corner of the room stood Leolan, smiling. The ghost of the queen beside him.

_Thank you Leolan, I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help._

_Anything for you Serenity._

The ghost smiled before she began to disappear, as Leolan began walking out of the room, to leave the king alone. A whispered voice filled the air.

" I love you tranquility." The king closed his eyes and smiled.

" I love you too."

**&&&&**

**ok so I know that this chapter is really short but I had to stop it there. So for those of you who have just finished reading I need your help.**

**As you know the scouts are all named after planets, which means I'm having trouble naming the sisters as they are in their scouts forms. We cant exactly have them running around going " venus 1 and venus 2" if you know what I mean… Lol**

**So I was going to name them after the moons of the planets but then found out that only Jupiter and mercury have moons… you'd think I would remember that after how many years of having to do space projects lol… **

**so then I was going to name them after gem stones that are related to the star signs that the planets are ruling over but none of them can match with the colours of their uniforms…. **

**SOOOOO as you can see I'm in a pickle and until I can figure this out I'm not going to be able to write another chapter because the next one im going to have start using them…. So if you can help….PLEASE REVIEW ME!**

**Cheers angel ;)**


End file.
